Unexpected Surprises part 1
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: Life for the Seville's and Miller's has had its' ups and downs, but the unexpected is about to happen. Continuing saga from the story 'To Lose Yourself'. COMPLETE
1. The Interview!

**Life for the Seville's and Miller's has had its' ups and downs, but the unexpected is about to happen. Continuing saga from the story 'To Lose Yourself'. **

**WARNING: There are certain scenes that may not be suitable for young readers. Please read with an open mind.**

**Again, I mention that the chipmunks were created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit, just fun. **

_**Once** I was asleep on my sick-bed, when a spirit approached me. It_

_was a very beautiful woman. Her figure was very slight....Her hair fell _

_down to her shoulders in short black tesses....She said, "I am the _

'_ayami' of your ancestors, the Shamans. I taught them shamaning. Now I am_

_going to teach you. The old shamans have died off, and there is no one to_

_heal people. You are to become a shaman."_

_A Goldi shaman (quoted in Eiade, Shamanism, 72)_

UNEXPECTED SURPRISES Part 1

Written by Raven Child

**Chapter 1: The Interview!**

**A YEAR AFTER THE CONCERT!**

**(A stranger sits in the dark watching a talk show on the TV)**

The audience cheered as the talk-show hostess walks out and announces that they have returned from the commercial break.

"Hi, welcome back!" She says with a cheery smile on her face. "Our next guest has defiantly made a big name for himself during the last few years. As being the only surviving kidnapped victim from the island that is now known as 'Founder's Island'. He then struggled to survive depression and even a near death, suicidal, experience. Now he has come out with his second single from the latest 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' album. Please give a warm welcome to Simon Seville!"

The audience cheer even louder as Simon walks out on stage. He wore a blue turtleneck sweater neatly hung over around the waist of his black jean. Simon adjusts his glasses on his face before continuing down the stage. He then waves out to the audience in the stands and steps up to greet the hostess with a handshake then they both sits down on the chairs in the middle of the stage. It takes a moment for the fans to settle down long enough for the hostess to conduct the interview.

HOSTESS: Welcome, Simon! It's great to have you here!

SIMON: It great to be here!

HOSTESS: So tell us how you came up with the lyrics to your latest single "You're Always With Me"?

SIMON: Well, after I completed my treatments in eliminating the chemical imbalance in my brain, I went to my friends, Tom and Renee's, funeral. It was then that reality hit me they were all gone and that I was never going to see them again. After that I fell into a deep depression. It took almost a week before I was able to get myself out of bed and rejoin my family, but as soon as I thought that everything was going to be all right, I would feel depressed again. I shamefully admit that I would secretly turn towards alcohol to hide from the pain. It got so bad that I thought if I did myself in that all the pain would go away. Fortunately, my brothers were there to prevent me from being successful.

HOSTESS: How close were you from dying?

SIMON: As far as I know...too close. I remember sitting by myself and drinking to hide my pain and looking at a bottle of sleeping pills I found in my dad's medicine cabinet. It was soon after that that I must have blacked out. With all out honesty, I had no idea that I had actually taken those pills that day. I didn't realize what I did until I woke up in the hospital and saw my family sitting by bed with worried looks.

HOSTESS: How long did it take you to realize that you had a problem and began to receive help?

SIMON: Ah, it was while I was in the hospital; Dave and my brothers found out about my alcohol addiction and suggested that I get help. I refused to go to a rehab centre, so one of the Doctors came in and gave us a name of a counsellor instead.

HOSTESS: Wow... What inspired you to start writing songs?

SIMON: Well, after about a month of seeing the counsellor, I started to regain most of my sanity. She had suggested that I try to do some creative writing in order to help keep my mind off of being depressed. I started writing poetry then ended up turning them into songs and then writing the music to go with it. My dad and brothers even helped me a lot with that. Most of what I have written really just deals with the experience I remember while being on the Island. During my healing process, I would often feel as if my friends were in the same room with me. It's strange, I know, but that is how I felt. And that's where this song comes in. Even today, I swear I can feel as if my friends are still with me.

HOSTESS: Fascinating! You know, I heard a rumour that you are writing a book, based on your experiences with you and the other kidnapped children? Is this true?

Simon smiles shyly as he slightly turns his head away from the Hostess. The audience cheers for Simon.

SIMON: Yea, it's true! I'm about half way through. I've been kind of distracted with school and all. But it's worth it though; I'm looking forward in graduating next month.

HOSTESS: That's really great! You do realize that you are an inspiration to many kids in America and around the world? And would you have anything to say to those who would be struggling with depression as well as suicidal thoughts?

Simon thought for a moment. He remembers over the past year he has received more fan mail then even Alvin ever did. Fans that were kids their age and were going through drug problems and problems with parents, not to mention depression and considering suicide as the answer. They all wrote to Simon on how he had kept fighting it and how that would inspire them to do the same. He finally looked up at the Hostess with a sincere look on his face. After he looked up at the camera and audience.

SIMON: The key is to not give up! You are never alone, even if it does seems that way. There is always someone there to help you no matter what the problem may be. I know, I have been in a really dark place, but with help I managed to get out of it with a new fresh look on life.

HOSTESS: That's great advice! We're glad that you are able to be here today to share your experiences with us.

SIMON: Thanks!

The hostess looks up at the camera.

HOSTESS: We will be right back with more of Simon's heroic story right after a few words from our sponsors.

The audience cheers once again as the camera pans out and fads to commercial break.

--------------

The stranger lifts the remote that is in his hand and with a push of a button; he turns off the television set. This left him completely in the dark. After he puts the remote down on the table beside him then brings his hand up to his face. A low 'hmm', is heard from the man as he continues to sit in his chair. He begins to ponder on the interview that he just watched and what the next course of action would be.


	2. Studding!

Chapter 2: Studding!  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER!  
  
Simon and Jeanette were sitting in the downstairs basement of the Seville home. Since Simon has been able to focus again, he has cleaned up the basement and turned it into a study room from when he was a kid. He started to do this shortly after he got out of the hospital from when he took an over-dose of sleeping pills. It was during his first couple of visits to the counsellor and started feeling sober again. He even had the old couch replaced with a much cleaner one. Dave surprised him one day with a brand new computer; it had everything that any student could ever need on a system and more. Simon decided that he would want it set up in his lab instead of the bedroom. This would enable him more privacy for when he would either study for school or the files from the cd's and mini disks that Mary sent to the survivor(s). He would even come down to work on his book.  
  
Originally Simon was supposed to go to a party with his brother, Alvin, but he had been feeling pressured with the upcoming exams and decided that studding would be more important. He had promised Dave that he'd go and pick Alvin up later. Jeanette came by after Alvin and Dave left and thought she would help Simon study for the exam and at the same time study for hers too.  
  
After a couple of hours the two young lovers started taking a break from their homework to concentrate on more 'physics'. They sat on the new couch and started to romantically kiss each other with their books still on their laps. The kiss slowly became passionate, but suddenly Simon stopped and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeanette! I'm just not in the mood right now!" He said, while resting his head against her shoulder.  
  
Jeanette understood Simon's 'mood swings' and figured that maybe he'd just want to snuggle and talk instead, which did not bother her in the slightest. She took both of her arms and wrapped them around her troubled mate. "Is there something you'd want to talk about?" She asked in a soft, tender tone.  
  
Not willing to move his head from the comfortable spot on Jeanette's shoulder, he answered. "I'm not sure, but I think Alvin is upset with me for some reason."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Slowly Simon lifts his head. "Well, he has recently had this snippy attitude around me, ever since the TV interview I had a few weeks back.come to think about it, he started when I had been receiving all those letters and emails from fans. But back then, he barely showed his any emotion towards it."  
  
After thinking about it Jeanette thought of a solution. "Do you suppose that he maybe jealous of you?"  
  
He looked at his love, questionably. "Why would Alvin be jealous of me? I was in bad shape psychologically for a couple of years. Sometimes I still have nightmares that cause me to wake up screaming."  
  
"Will, think about it! You have been getting a lot of public acknowledgment for the past year. And Alvin, being the lead singer and all, well. Maybe he is feeling left out from the spotlight. Remember when we were kids and how if he didn't get his way, the temper tantrums he would create? And how he just had to always be the 'stage hog', so to speak, of the group? Both him and Brittany always had to be the centre of attention. They often fought for it too. I remember that would annoy the rest of us, but what could we really do, they are our siblings, right?"  
  
Jeanette was right! Simon nodded in agreement. He slowly began to remember the time Dave took he and his brothers to Australia when they were eight to perform a concert in Sydney. As soon as they got to the hotel one member of the press was there to greet them. Being the 'stuck up' that he was, Alvin decided not to waist his time with just one reporter. He complained that he was too tired and did not want to be interviewed. Same with Theodore, but for different reasons, he was too hungry. So it was up to Simon, the sensible one, to go with the reporter and be interviewed.  
  
It turned out that there were more reporters from all sorts of TV networks and newspapers in Australia. Simon became instantly popular to the Australians. When Alvin found out that everyone in Australia loved his smarter brother during the interview, he became really jealous. Simon remembered the crazy stunt that Alvin cooked up. He dragged their brother Theodore into the outback so that Alvin could pretend to save him. The plan didn't work out that way, it ended up that the both of them got lost. So it was up to Simon to go rescue them, as usual. He found them and brought them back safely. And again Simon was recognized as a hero to all the Australians. That really got Alvin's goat and he couldn't wait to get back home to America.  
  
A guilty look came over Simon's face, as he now understood Alvin's reactions. Even though, Alvin has done his best to be very support of towards his recovery from his bad experiences from the Island and suicidal attempt, that Simon over looked the obvious. That no matter how well Alvin tried to hide it there will be apart of him that would never change. He wanted to be the one that the fans wanted to see more, and Simon knew that now.  
  
Again Simon looked up into Jeanette's big beautiful green eyes and smiled. He gave her a big hug. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Simon looked at his new watch he got last year as a birthday gift and stood up. "I should get going, it's getting late! I promised that I would pick up Alvin at the party and have the car back before Dave got back home.  
  
"I should be going too! I told Eleanor that I would help her with her socials assignment before bedtime!"  
  
Both of them walked up the stairs and past Theodore. He stood in the kitchen baking for a different party that he and Eleanor were invited to go to tomorrow night. The three of them waved at each other and Simon and Jeanette continued to head for the front door. Each of them grabbed their coats and walked outside.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jeanette asked with a hopeful grin.  
  
"Of course!" Simon replied as he got into the car. "See ya!" 


	3. Life's a Party!

Chapter 3: Life's a Party!  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER!  
  
As Simon drove along to his destination, he took pride in knowing that he has had his license for three months now. And so far the only one that passed for it out the three Seville siblings. Alvin still couldn't believe that he failed, as Simon thought about it, it made him realize even more of why he would be jealous of him. Simon kept driving down the street with a frown on his face. He hoped that this would be just a phase and that Alvin won't be mad at him forever.  
  
Simon smiled once again as he started thinking about Theodore. His little brother decided not to get his license just yet. He wanted to wait until after graduation to try for it. Thinking about his sweet little brother always would remind him of childhood. 'It's good to know that some of us hadn't changed,' Simon thought.  
  
Simon pulled up to a house full of parting teens. He turned off the engine and sat there for a bit. While absently watching the dancing silhouettes in the window, he knew exactly what kind of party this was. Even if he were still a drinker, Simon doubted that he'd go to this party. It didn't matter if he had been invited or not, his studies had to come first. Simon took a deep breath and got out of the car, he walked up to the door of the house and was about to knock. Just then two teens flung the door wide open and ran out, laughing, into the yard leaving a clear entrance for anyone to walk in. Simon shrugged and walked in the house. He got half way to the living room when three girls from one of his classes confronted him.  
  
"Hay, Simon! You made it!" One of the girls shouted.  
  
"Do you want to have a beer with us?" The one that stood in the middle asked as she started handing him a bottle.  
  
"Ah, no thanks! I'm driving!" Simon replied waving his hand in front of them. The fact Simon has been dry from alcohol for almost a year and two months put a smile on his face.  
  
"That's cool!" The third one said.  
  
"You wouldn't have seen my brother anywhere by any chance, have you?" He asked them.  
  
"Sure! He's somewhere in the kitchen.I think? Anyway, we gotta go, see ya!" The girl in the middle replied. And the three of them walked over to another group of teens that had just came in to join the party.  
  
Simon walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and saw his brother; Alvin was drinking beer and talking to some of his friends on the football team. Just by looking at him, Simon could tell that he had gotten really drunk. He shook his head and smiled. 'Boy, is he going to have a nasty headache in the morning' he thought to himself.  
  
"Alvin?" Simon called out trying to get his brother's attention. "Oh, Alvin?"  
  
Slowly Alvin turned his head and glared. "What do *you* want?"  
  
"Come on! Time to go home!" Simon said as he tried to take his brothers arm.  
  
"Get away from me!!" Alvin spat. He immediately pulled back his arm before Simon could fully grasp it. Nearly falling back, Alvin then took two steps away from his brother. "You think you're so great! Don't you?"  
  
"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Simon said even though he knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"I'm talking about you showing off to the whhooollle world!! You and your precious songs.and your precious book.and your precious experiences from 'Founder's Island!!" Alvin slurred his speech while shaking the bottle of beer in Simon's face and accidentally spilling a few drops on his new navy blue jacket.  
  
The drama that Alvin is now performing has now drawn up an audience in the kitchen. Trying to avoid a big scene in front of their classmates, Simon attempted to stay calm. He starts to wipe the beer off his jacket with a dish cloth he picked up from the counter. "Alvin, do you suppose we could talk about this later?" He whispered harshly to Alvin.  
  
"No way! I want the whole world to know how I feel about your newfound popularity! And guess what! I'm going to follow in your footsteps!" He shouted then snickered to himself. "Oh yea, look at me! I can get drunk too! I'm going to be famous for being a party animal, then write a book about it!"  
  
"Alvin, stop it! You're making an ass of yourself!" Simon snapped back as he threw the cloth back on the counter. He then thought back to when they were kids and how Alvin's stupidity would constantly get him into all kinds of trouble. He then gave his brother a crooked smile. "But then again, it's not like you're a stranger to absolute and total humiliation!" Simon kicked himself mentally for saying that, but he just couldn't resist.  
  
Alvin noticed that all of his friends laughing at Simon's remark from the corner of his eye then turned to glare at his brother once more. "Ha, ha, ha! Veeerrrry funny! My brother, the comedian!"  
  
"Alvin please, lets just go!" Simon sighed rolling his eyes upward.  
  
"Oh sure! Now that your sober again you have gone back to your old boring, kill all the fun out of the party, self!"  
  
Simon closed his eyes and counted to ten before looking up at his drunken brother again. He took a deep breathe before speaking. "Ok then. If you want to stay here and come home whenever you feel like it, that's fine. But don't expect me to bail you out when Dave realizes that you are drunk!" After that, Simon slowly turns around to head back outside.  
  
It took only a moment for Alvin to realize what Simon meant by that. He instantly remembered what it was like for Simon that one night he went to Tom's and came back drunk around 2:30 in the morning. He then placed his unfinished bottle of beer on the counter and ran after Simon. "Hay, wait up Simon!"  
  
********  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER!  
  
Both boys were quiet while they were driving home. Simon looked over and saw Alvin looking out his passenger side window. He is sitting in a slouching position with his right elbow leaning against the door. His arm is bent and has hand up in a fist that is resting under his chin. Simon figures that Alvin is still pretty upset because of everything that was happening with the Chipmunks fame. It is obvious that they needed to talk, and now seems a good of a time as any to try to get Alvin to understand.  
  
"Alvin, I'm sorry that you are upset that I have been receiving most of the publicity from the media. That just is something that neither of us can control. Just like the time I had been kidnapped." Simon paused to take a breath in order for him to remain calm. "Those five years being on the Island and the first year being home for me had been like being in a nightmare. I'm still getting use to being home and coping with the loss of my friends. If only you knew how I felt all those years, the pain and the suffering, then maybe you won't be so jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Alvin laughed. "You have no idea what it was like for me those years when you were gone! Do you? I was devastated and lost all hope of ever seeing you again! I just didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I felt my life was ruined and it was no ones fault, but mine! As usual!"  
  
Simon was looking at his drunken brother from the corner of his eye as he poured his heart out. He didn't want to interrupt; he figured that Alvin needed to say what he needed to say.  
  
"And when you finally came back home to us, I thought everything would be back to the way it was. You'd be the genius to get the good grades, Theodore continue snacking and being his adorable self, and me.I would be the selfish, reckless one that would get us in all sorts of trouble!" Alvin started to cry. He started to remember what Tom told him at the park. "I'm such a rotten brother!"  
  
"Why would you say that, Alvin?" Simon said with a hint of emotion, as he made a left hand turn down a street. He thought to himself and knew that if they were kids again, Simon would be thrilled to hear those words.  
  
"Because.Tom had been right about me and I didn't want to admit it." Alvin said. "He told me that I used you and never cared about what you thought or wanted."  
  
Simon felt as if he would break out in tears when he heard his friend's name, but still kept it calm. "What does that have to do with the present?" He said.  
  
"Oh, come on Simon! You know as much as I do that we would fight almost all the time when we were kids. And sometimes Theodore would usually be caught in the middle of it. When you were taken from us I didn't feel like doing anything, because you were not going to be there to bail me out if I got into trouble. I depended on your wisdom and smarts to help me out of a jam. I was hoping that everything would go back to the way it was, but you changed.and it scared me. You didn't appear like my brother anymore, more like a stranger."  
  
Simon's thoughts drifted back to the moments when he came home and the type of person he had become. The tears started to swell in his eyes as the emotion of all of this was starting to get to him. He swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat before he spoke. "Is that why you are mad at me?"  
  
Alvin pause for a bit, then realized he again was acting like a brat and it was really affecting Simon. "No! It's just me.acting like a selfish moron, as usual! I never expected that when we would go back to performing that you would win the spotlight. The Teen Magazines have declared you the 'cool' one now, and.that use to be my title. I feel so bad, it has been really eating me up inside this past year."  
  
"You have no idea the type of person any of us can be until you are dragged away from your family and your life." Simon sniffed as he tried to control his emotions so he could drive with clear vision. "I started becoming a rebel toward everything I use to believe in. Without realizing it I brought that rebellious side back with me from that hellhole of an Island! Honestly, I have no excuse for the behaviour I had while being at home again. I really want to thank you for the love and support you have shown me and helping to remind me what it's like to be with the family again. And I really want to make it up to you any way I can!"  
  
"Simon?" Alvin whispered.  
  
"Yes, Alvin?" Simon said as he stopped at a Stop Sign and looked at his brother.  
  
"I don't feel so good!"  
  
Simon immediately noticed that his brother starting to look really pail. He knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"Ah geez! Not in the car, Dave will kill us!"  
  
Simon quickly made a right hand turn and pulled over to the side of the street. Then he reached over to the passenger side in order to help Alvin out of the car. Alvin took about two steps out of the door and with one hand leaning against the car; he bent over and spewed out the contents of alcohol from his stomach.  
  
It was like a flash back for Simon. He started to remember the first time he'd gotten drunk with his friends and how he'd must of looked when he gotten sick in the bush. Simon began to slowly shake his head at himself from way back then, and at Alvin now.  
  
As soon as Alvin felt he was done he staggered his way back into the car. "Feeling better?" Simon asked with a little smirk.  
  
"Nuh huh!" Alvin managed to say while he slowly shook his head in a 'no' manner. When he sat back down in the passenger side of the car he leaned the seat back as far as it will go and prayed for death.  
  
"If you think this is fun now, wait till you wake up in the morning!"  
  
Alvin let out a groan as Simon pulled out onto the road and headed for home. 


	4. Hangover!

Chapter 3: Hangover!  
  
The next morning, Theodore and Simon were downstairs in the kitchen. Simon was eating cereal and reading the newspaper, while Theodore smeared jam on his toast. Dave walked in with his suit on he took a piece of toast from the table and noticed Simon.  
  
"Oh, so that's where the newspaper went!"  
  
Simon lifted his head with the look of shear quilt. "Sorry Dave, I'm almost finished reading if you want it?"  
  
"That's ok, I have to get going. I have an important meeting to get to." Dave thought for a moment while taking a bit of his piece of toast. "What's wrong with Alvin? I thought heard him throwing up in the bathroom last night!"  
  
Simon froze then he slowly lifted his head from the newspaper once more and looked up at Dave. "Ah yea! Apparently Alvin had some bad shrimp at the party. Anybody who had it got very sick from it."  
  
"Well you went to the party, did you not have any of this so called shrimp?" Dave asked trying to figure out if Simon was telling the truth, or not.  
  
"I arrived kind of late, by the time I got there all the shrimp had already been eaten." Simon thought quickly as he still remained calm. He could feel his brother Theodore watching him with curiosity. Theodore knew the truth, and had promised not to talk about it.  
  
"Remember Dave, I had that exam that I was also studding for. So Basically, I just went there got Alvin and brought him home. We barely made it home before he got really sick." Simon continued.  
  
"Well, maybe I should give him some orange juice and check up on him before I go?" Dave said as he poured some orange juice into a glass and was ready to bring it up to Alvin.  
  
"No Dave! It's ok; I'll bring it up to him! You need to get yourself ready to go." Simon said as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed the glass from Dave's hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dave was not sure why Simon suddenly wanted to care for his brother all of a sudden, but he also knew that he was pressed for time as it is. He turned to Theodore as if he would have an answer. The young chubby chipmunk looked up nervously and quickly shrugged his shoulders. He then took a big bite of his toast so his mouth would be too full for him to speak. Theodore knew for sure if Dave got him to say anything that it would just come out wrong.  
  
"Yea, Dave.I'm sure!" Simon said reassuringly then left the kitchen, with the orange juice, and went upstairs to check on Alvin.  
  
---------------  
  
Simon took the glass of orange juice up to their room. He walked in quietly and set the juice on the table beside Alvin's bed. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother standing there.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Simon said in a quiet calm voice.  
  
"Like something the cat coughed up." Alvin groaned.  
  
"Harrumph! At least you get to sleep off *your* first hangover!" Simon said with a hint of regret as he sat at the edge of Alvin's bed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Simon scoffed as he began to remember the first time he'd ever gotten drunk. "Well, if you must know. It was on my thirteenth birthday, and I was feeling really depressed. Mainly cause I was thinking of you guys. As usual, I had been wondering what you all were up to, and if I would actually get to go home again. My friends and I were all in the secret field. I remember that I wasn't much in the mood to talk and the others would notice this. Mary asked what was wrong and I explained to her and the others that it was my birthday." Simon paused for a bit to control his emotions by biting his lower lip for a moment. "They all did what they could to help cheer me up. After a bit, Jeff had then brought out a couple of bottles of liquor and offered some to Tom, Renee, Brian, Brenda, and myself. Figuring that there was nothing else going for us at the time we all went for it."  
  
"Really? What happened then?" Alvin asked as he moved himself into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Well, we just kept drinking and drinking the whole entire evening, u.until I harfed in a bush and passed out." Simon cringed as he admitted the humiliation he had felt of going through that experience. He then looked up at Alvin and gave a wryly smile. Alvin slowly shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
"What happed after that?" Alvin asked with great interest in Simon's story.  
  
"I think it was Jeff that pulled me up as soon as the sun rose and dusted me off. After he then took me to the lecture hall." Simon started to snicker as he now thought about it. "We must have looked so funny. Here are all of these kids sitting straight and paying attention to the speaker. While Mary and the others sat in a different section of the hall, the five of us were slumped over and struggling to stay awake and controlling the nauseous feeling in our stomachs."  
  
Simon paused as he remembered his friends and again snickered. "Brian then suddenly pulled out a big book and placed it standing up on his desk and lied his head down behind it and fell asleep on us!"  
  
Both brothers started to chuckle until Alvin's hangover got to him. "Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"I remember being really upset with him!" Simon laughed.  
  
"Why? Cause he was sluffing off when he should have been paying attention?"  
  
"No! I was angry, cause I didn't think of it first!"  
  
Both of them began to laugh again. Alvin had to stop when it felt like his head was about to burst wide open. He then looked up at his brother again. "Brian sounded like a real character?"  
  
"Yea.I'm sure you two would have gotten along! He would remind me of you or even Theodore sometimes!" Simon said as his smile slowly disappeared.  
  
"Did he have an outgoing personality?" Alvin gloated.  
  
"Not until after hanging with the rest of us. He told us one time that he never really had any friends, except his twin sister." Alvin could see the distant look on Simon's face as he remembered his friends and sympathized with him.  
  
"Boys? I'm going now!" Dave said as he peered in from the door. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes Dave!" Simon said as he snapped back to reality then got up off of Alvin's bed.  
  
"How about you, Alvin? Are you recovering ok from the bad shrimp?" Dave asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Shrimp?" Alvin asked questionably.  
  
"Yea, you know! The shrimp that made everyone at the party *really* sick!!" Simon looked at his sick brother in the eyes until he'd gotten the message.  
  
"Oh yea.the shrimp!" Then Alvin's face went completely pail, and looked very nauseous. Mostly because of the thought of food would make him feel sick. He brought his hand up to his mouth to cover it, just in case.  
  
"You don't need to go to the hospital or anything.?" Dave panicked a little when he saw that Alvin looked as if he were going to throw up again. "Maybe I should stay and make sure you're going to be ok, Alvin?" His parental instincts kicked in as he started to take off his jacket.  
  
"No it's ok Dave! I'll take care of him!" Simon told Dave, reassuringly.  
  
"Well ok, if you think you can handle yourselves until I get back?"  
  
"Oh, we'll be fine Dave, we're not little kids anymore!" Simon laughed as he ushered their dad out of their room.  
  
Alvin watch them leave and smiled at his brother. 


	5. Nightmare!

Chapter 5: Nightmare!  
  
Simon sat up in his bed and saw a Raven sitting at the end of it. It just sat there staring at him. Suddenly it flew off in the shadows and as Simon watched it go. It was then that he realized that he wasn't in his normal bedroom with his brothers, but in the quarters where he, Tom and Brian stayed in on the Island.  
  
The air was cold and Simon could see his breath as it now quickened. He looked around and noticed that he was the only one there. Simon finally found the courage to get out of bed and walk towards the window.  
  
Outside he could see all four of his friends sitting, in a circle, in the middle of the campus field. Simon figured that they were waiting for him, so he crawled out the window and climbed down a near by tree. He remembered doing this almost every night with his friends, they would go out and have a smoke and perhaps sneak a bottle of boos from their secret stash.  
  
As soon as he got to the ground, he noticed that he was in his school uniform. A frown was placed on his face, as he couldn't believe that this was happening. Simon then looked up and remembered that his friends were still waiting. He began to hurry and catch up to them. When he finally arrived to join their little circle, they all stood up and looked at him.  
  
"It's about time you joined us!" Tom said sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yeah! One might think you've forgotten us!" Brian said in a snippy tone.  
  
"No, of course not! You're my friends!" Simon said in defiance.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late!" Renee said in her usual cheerful tone.  
  
"Where are we going?" Simon asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Brenda smirked as she grabbed his hand.  
  
The five chipmunk teens ran down the field and into the woods. It has always been some kind of game for them to start running through the tree branches and bushes of the forest. They would try to see how far they could go without tripping or slamming into a tree. As far as Simon could remember that hadn't happened, even when they were really drunk. They ran and ran, until they suddenly stopped.  
  
Simon turned and faced his friends, as if to ask 'what now'. Tom lifted his arm and pointed to a narrow trail that went down hill. It was a trail that he sort of recognized; but was not sure where it had led too. Again he looked back to his friends for guidance.  
  
"Follow the path, Simon." Tom said bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" Simon was not sure what Tom meant by that.  
  
"Just follow the path, it'll lead you to where you need to be." Brenda replied in an English accent.  
  
Simon took another look down the path and had a question. He turned to ask his friends, but they had already disappeared.  
  
"Guys? Where are you.? Please don't leave me!!" Simon called out in an almost panicked tone.  
  
There was no response. He was by himself, alone in the woods. Simon felt like crying, but he was able to control that urge. There was only one thing to do. Simon swallowed a huge lump in his throat and started to walk the path downward. He could feel his heart beating faster every few steps he took. Simon could also hear the sound of water in the distant and knew that it was the sound of the waterfall. Finally he'd reached a cave at the bottom of the hill. The place seemed familiar somehow. He walked in and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a bed mattress inside the cave. She too looked familiar.  
  
"M.Mary-Anne?" Simon nearly chocked on his breath.  
  
"Come in, sit down!" She said, patting a spot beside her on the mattress.  
  
He did as suggested and sat down beside her. When he looked up at her and noticed that she held a black box on her lap. After a moment she then placed the box in a secret spot in the wall of the cave. Beside her laid a rock, she picked it up and shoved it in place to hide the hole. Mary-Anne then turned around a faced Simon again.  
  
"You won't forget your promise?" She asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Before Simon could say anything else, Mary-Anne leaned over and kissed him patiently on the lips. At first it took him by surprise, but soon he relaxed and began to enjoy it. Suddenly she stopped and stood up.  
  
"That's to remember me by!" Mary-Anne said. Simon could see the worry and fear in her eyes as she slowly got up and stepped backwards into the shadows of the cave. He remembered that she was always very calm and was able to control her emotions most of the time on the Island. There were times when she actually laughed, but that was rare and usually when they all were drunk. This was different to see her like this, almost scary.  
  
Simon was about to ask her if everything was all right when a familiar voice took them by surprise.  
  
"You will fail!" They both turned to see the Dean standing firmly at the entrance.  
  
"No!" Mary-Anne responded with definite fear in her tone.  
  
"The Project is over, and so are you!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"You and everyone you know *will die*!!"  
  
As the Dean said that his voice started to have an animal-like growl to it. He also began to transform into a humanoid reptile with a tail, sharp teeth and claws. To Simon's surprise the Dean leapt and attacked Mary- Anne, while he could do nothing, but watch in horror.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Mary-Anne screamed her last breath.  
  
Horrified, Simon watched as the 'alien lizard' covered in Mary-Anne's blood slowly turned towards him. "DIE!!" The creature yelled, in a monstrous voice. With his, bloody, outstretched arms the monster ran towards Simon to start attacking him as well.  
  
********  
  
Simon woke and sat up screaming in terror. Trembling all over, he was disoriented and drenched in sweat. It took some time, but he was able to regain his composure and breathe a little more steadily.  
  
"Simon, are you ok?" Came a groggy, but yet familiar voice in the bed next to his.  
  
"Huh?" It took a moment to discover that he is back home in his own bed, and that Alvin, his brother, is talking to him. He blinked a couple of times before answering. "Yea, j-j-just had a.dream."  
  
"A dream? Sounded more like a nightmare!" Alvin added as he sat up.  
  
The room was dark and it made it more difficult to see, especially without his glasses. Simon reached for his glasses on the table beside his bed. Then he whipped some of the sweat from his face with the arm sleeve of his pyjamas before put his glasses on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Came another groggy voice.  
  
"Simon just had another nightmare, but everything is ok now, Theodore! Go back to sleep!" Alvin looked over to see that Simon was getting out of bed, putting on his robe and heading for the door. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"To get a drink of water!"  
  
"You are going to be ok, aren't you Simon?" Theodore asked worryingly. He remembered when Simon use to get up from nightmares and go downstairs to not drink water, but alcohol or to have a smoke to calm his nerves. Even though he no longer smokes, and there is no more alcohol in the house, that he knew of, it still worried Theodore whenever Simon looked depressed or stressed about something. Especially, when he woke up screaming from a nightmare.  
  
"I'll be fine! I just need to walk it off!" Simon answered as he left the room.  
  
Both Alvin and Theodore looked at each other with concern for their brother. 


	6. Midnight Snack!

Chapter 6: Midnight Snack!  
  
Simon sat at the kitchen table with his left arm leaning on the table and his left hand holding up his head. He took a sip of water from the glass and thought about the dream he just had. He doesn't remember much of any dreams or nightmares he had the last couple of years since being home. But according to his brothers, he would wake up almost every night kicking and screaming from a nightmare. Apparently they started sometime during the time when their mom came to visit a week after Tom and Renee's funeral.  
  
When he'd scream their mother and Dave would rush in and it seemed that only Vinny would be able to bring him out of the kicking and screaming fit he would have during his nightmare trance. Simon remembered that he'd sneak outside after everyone was back asleep and started to have a smoke. Then he would go down to the basement to have a couple of drinks from his secret stash of booze.  
  
He still would have a strong urge to have a smoke and a stiff drink, especially now, but felt that he would try and tough it out. After coming this far, he decided not to throw away all his efforts because of a dream.  
  
After going to the councillor, his nightmarish dreams are now much easier to just wake up from. It will be some time for Simon to relax enough is able to go back to sleep, but at least he isn't waking up the whole house with his constant screaming from these nightmares.  
  
He took off his glasses and began to rub the temples on the side of his head. Unaware of two figures entering the kitchen, Simon placed his glasses back on his face and became startled by the presents of his brothers.  
  
"*Gasp* what are you guys doing down here?"  
  
"We thought you might want to talk?" Theodore said in a soft reassuring voice.  
  
"What's there to talk about? I had a nightmare and I'm trying to get my mind off of it, so I could go back to sleep!" Simon replied, while rubbing the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Still, we figured you might want company!" Alvin said as he sat by his troubled brother.  
  
"In other words, you came down to make sure I would not sneak any booze, or sleeping pills, or having a cigarette." Simon scowled.  
  
"No, that's not it at all!" Alvin protested.  
  
"Oh, please." Simon complained rolling his eyes upward.  
  
As Alvin and Simon started to argue, Theodore really began to notice the major changes his smart brother undergone. First he remembered the logic- minded brother that was always there for his siblings. Then his heart sank as he remembered the horrible day when he was taken away from the family, how sad Theodore became when that happened.  
  
Even food, the one thing that always made him feel better, just didn't seem to work. Theodore had lost so much weight and almost became as skinny as Alvin. Eventually Theodore ate again, but it still did not replace his brother that apparently was staying on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Theodore then remembered how excited he was when he knew that Simon was returning home and how shocked he was to notice the change in appearance he made.  
  
Theodore's thoughts drifted back to the first time when it appeared that Simon was starting to get over depression. Their mother had stayed for a five months and finally went home figuring that her troubled son was doing fine. For a while it seemed that way, Simon smiled more and was being very helpful around the house. He even started to go back to school. Yes, things defiantly appeared to be returning to the way it was, until one day.  
  
********  
  
SIX MONTHS AFTER  
  
TOM AND RENEE'S FUNURAL!  
  
Theodore lied on his bed reading a book. He smiled feeling that his family was starting to return to normal. Simon defiantly started to look like he was letting go of his past and the friends he lost from the Island. His nightmares seemed to be calming down too. He hasn't had one for the last couple of nights now.  
  
The chubby chipmunk sat so calmly, as he continued to read his book, that he nearly jumped out of his skin in shock when Simon entered the room. Simon came in with such force that he accidentally pushed the door a little to hard and it slammed against the wall.  
  
"Oops!" Simon snickered. He then turned towards Theodore, whom know sitting up on his bed with a worried expression on his face. "Oh, hi Theo! Whazzup!" He said before snickering again at his own silliness.  
  
"S-S-Simon?" Theodore started to say as he got off his bed and walked up to his unstable brother.  
  
"That's my name, T-T-Theodore!" Simon again laughed.  
  
"Are you DRUNK?" Theodore asked after smelling his breath.  
  
"Oh, probably!" Simon yawned. "That's the problem when you drink a whole bottle of Whisky! If you drink too much of it, Eventually, you can get drunk! What a concept, huh?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"B-but didn't you promise Dave that you wouldn't drink anymore? You use to never break your promises!"  
  
"Well that was then!!" Simon spat in an angry tone. His expression then softens in a sadden manner as he realized whom he had been yelling at. Simon slowly walks up to his brother to give him a hug. "I'm sorry Theodore! Your such a good brother!"  
  
Simon pulled away from the hug and staggers to his bed. He slowly crawls up and sits on the edge of the bed looking down on the floor. He started looking as depressed as he did during Tom and Renee's funeral. "Why? Why, did they take everything that I once was.? And turned me into." He paused to look at his hands, angrily. "This!!"  
  
Simon then frowned and placed his head into his hands as the tears formed in his eyes. "You know, one morning you wake up, (sniff) and everything seems fine." He lifts his head to look at his concerned brother. "But the next day, you're back in the nightmare. The voices in my head. they tell me that. I am worthless. that I deserve to die. and th-that my time is almost up. I keep hearing them tell me that 'the project is over'.! I shouldn't even be here!" Simon's eyes began to widen as he said that. "They chase me in my dreams and sometimes I-I can feel them around me when I'm awake." Simon quickly turned as if he heard something in the corner of the room. He slowly turned back around and scowled, and then his eyes suddenly began to droop as if it was hard to stay awake. With a groan, he then began to lie down, and rested his head on the pillow. Slowly he closed his eyes and started to breath calmly.  
  
"Simon. You're scaring me! What are you talking about?" Theodore said as the tears formed in his eyes.  
  
Slowly Simon opened his eyes once more and looked up at his worried brother. "Oh, Theodore. Sweet, innocent, Theodore. Do me a favour? Don't let them take you away too!" He sighed as he again closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Simon?" Theodore asked. He soon realized that his brother past-out and was now asleep. After taking his blanket and covering him up, Theodore then removed Simon's glasses from his face. He then stood there for a bit and watched Simon sleep then he went back to his own bed and picked up his book. Eventually, Theodore went back to reading it, even though his thoughts were still on Simon whom was sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
---------  
  
The next day, Theodore was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Alvin comes storming in and looks at his chubby brother.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"You mean Simon?" Theodore asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, I mean Simon! Dave is upset because he can't find his sleeping pills. They've disappeared a few nights ago, and he was wandering if Simon has seen them!"  
  
"What makes you think Simon would know where Dave's pills would be?"  
  
"Well, Dave was saying that Simon was with him when he put the pills in the medicine cabinet." Alvin explained.  
  
"Still, I don't see why that would explain why Simon would know where the pills would be." Theo shook his head. There would be no reason why his brother would take anything of Dave's.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that you haven't noticed Simon's behaviour lately! If you ask me, I think he's been drinking again!"  
  
Theodore swallowed a lump in his throat. He started remembering what happened last night when Simon came in the bedroom drunk. He then pointed towards the basement door. "I t-t-think he went downstairs."  
  
Alvin didn't waist another minute he opened the door and started to go downstairs. "Simon.?" He said as he walked down the stairs. Half way down he spotted Simon on the couch. "There you are!" The first thing Alvin noticed was the bottle of Rum that was almost empty by the couch that Simon was past out on. "Sigh!" Alvin rolled his eyes skyward. "Oh, Simon! Dave is going to be so mad with you!"  
  
That's when he also noticed a small bottle with a prescription label on it. It is lying opened by Simon's hand that is drooping over the side of the couch. Alvin picked up the small bottle and saw Dave's name on the label. It defiantly was the prescription pills that Dave has been looking for.  
  
Alvin remembered the first year when Simon was kidnapped and how Dave had problems sleeping at night. His doctor prescribed the sleeping pills to him and that helped him to get the rest he needed to go back to work. Even though, Simon is back home, Dave still sometimes has problems sleeping. No doubt due to the nightmares Simon kept having.  
  
Dave mentioned that he had bought a refill a few days ago, just before they disappeared. There was enough to last at least two months. When Alvin looked inside the bottle he noticed that it had only a few pills left. It didn't take a genus to figure out where the rest went. Alvin panicked as he dropped the small bottle and ran up to his brother.  
  
"SIMON!!" Alvin screamed while trying to shake his brother violently in order to wake up. When he realized that wouldn't help he looked up at the door that lead to the kitchen. "Theodore!! Call 911, we need an ambulance and fast!!"  
  
Theodore peered in to see what his brother was getting all excited for and realized the importance of the situation, he then ran to the phone. After that everything was a blur, but the ambulance came and got Simon to the hospital in time so the doctors were able to revive him before he was too far-gone.  
  
********  
  
Theodore looked at his brother and was glad that he decided to see a counsellor instead in going to a rehab clinic. That really helped him come back and be apart of the family again. He then started to think of a way that might help with his mood right now and found a solution. "You know what cheers me up when I'm upset?" Theodore began to chirp.  
  
Both Alvin and Simon instantly stops arguing with each other and look up at their chubby sibling. With one eyebrow raised, Simon Replies. "Food?"  
  
"Well, yea!" Theo blushed.  
  
Simon thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry!"  
  
"Me too!" Alvin added absent-mindedly. He had realized that he hadn't had much of anything to eat all day while recuperating from a hangover.  
  
"Let me see if I could find something we could eat!"  
  
Theodore proudly went into the fridge and cupboards and came back to the table with left over chicken legs, bread and a jar of peanut butter, an unfinished chocolate cake, and plates for them. After he grabbed some utensils to eat with. He then got three glasses and filled them up with milk. The three boys looked at their choices and grinned when they decided to go for the cake first. Each of them cut a piece of cake and placed it on their plates and ate it happily. It was rare that the three of them would do sneaky things, like having a midnight snack without Dave knowing, together. Of course they also knew that they would be dead tired in the morning for school, but that was not important. What was important was that they were enjoying themselves.  
  
"Wow, we haven't done something like this in a long time." Theodore chirped.  
  
"What? Having chocolate cake as a midnight snack?" Alvin asked.  
  
"Well, that and in a sneaky manner. This cake *was* suppose to be for tomorrow night's dinner, you know."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. This will never compare to any of the crazy stunts Alvin would put us through!" Simon smirked.  
  
"Hee, hee, oh yea!" Theo giggled.  
  
"Hey, I take offence to that!" Alvin defended.  
  
"Come on, Alvin.Don't play innocent with us. You were a terror as a child." Simon teased. Theodore started giggling harder.  
  
Humph, you all would have had a boring childhood without me, so get over it!" Alvin said in a half joking, half snobby expression as he took another forkful of cake and placed it in his mouth.  
  
"Sure, Alvin, sure!" Both Simon and Theodore chimed at once. Then they both started laughing harder. Alvin shook his head and smirked over this silliness.  
  
Their fun was interrupted when they heard Dave entering into the kitchen. "Boys, what are you doing?"  
  
"A communal connection with food! Also communally referred to as a midnight snack!" Simon said calmly.  
  
Dave attempted to digest what Simon said, but quickly gave up. His thought patterns were currently still asleep. So he just shook his head and sighed. "Just make sure you clean up this mess before going back to bed!"  
  
"Yes Dave!" All three boys chimed together. As soon as Dave left, all three boys looked at each other and laughed. 


	7. Graduation Day!

Chapter 7: Graduation Day!  
  
MONTH AND A HALF LATER!  
  
It was the day that they had waited a long time for. How proud the six young chipmunks looked, and even prouder were Dave, Miss. Miller and the boys' mother, Vinny. Everything went in a very organized fashion. The Valid Victorian of the class made a wonderful speech, as did the Principal and guest speaker too. Then each grad student had just finished walking up on the stage of the high school auditorium to collect his or her diplomas. There is not a face there that isn't without a smile grinning from ear to ear. Now everyone is mingling while they wait for the photographer to prepare for a group shot of all the students outside in the school field.  
  
"Finally, we're FREE!" Shouts Brittany. "No more school books. No more teachers. No more bad smells from the cafeteria."  
  
"Bad smells? What bad smells?" Theodore asks with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Relax, Theodore. I believe she's talking about the time when Alvin accidentally dropped that stink bomb in there last year." Simon said. He then raised an eyebrow and looked over to where Alvin stood over with some of his friends as he showed them something that he held in his hand. Simon then added with a crooked smile. "Apparently the smell never really came out." Simon hoped that would help make Theodore understanding the meaning behind Brittany's comment.  
  
"Oh, you mean like when you and your friends 'accidentally' turned the science room purple on the Island. Right?" Theodore grinned.  
  
Simon's cheeks turned red as he tried to laugh away his embarrassment from that experience. "Ah, yea. S-something like that."  
  
"You're not going to College, Brittany?" Asked Jeanette in concern. By the way Brittany said about school made her think that her goal of going to College next fall had changed.  
  
"College? Oh, well, College is different!" Brittany scoffed. "College has more freedom."  
  
"Ok, Brittany." Jeanette smirked.  
  
"What ever you say, Brittany." Eleanor giggled.  
  
"Girls! Whoo hoo! Girls!" Cried out Miss. Miller. "Look this way, please!"  
  
The three Chipettes looked over and realized that Miss. Miller wanted to take their picture. Quickly they went into a pose with their arms rapped around each other and smiled brightly at the camera. The flash of the light nearly blinded them as they began to blink away the spots that now formed in front of their faces. Miss. Miller smiles proudly as she wondered off to take more pictures of the grad students.  
  
"Hey, Brittany!" Alvin calls out. He runs up to her flashing a plastic card with his picture on it. "Did I show you my driver's licence yet?"  
  
"Yes, Alvin." Brittany whined as she rolled her eyes skyward. "You only showed me about twelve times today."  
  
"You can't help to be at awe at my achievements in getting this thing!" Alvin said as he began to rub the card on his grad gown.  
  
"Apparently a third time is the charm." Simon said, just loud enough for his brothers and the Chipettes to hear. Everyone but Alvin then starts to stifle his or her giggles.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that remark." Alvin glared to his taller, smarter brother. He then looked down at the card in his hand and smiled with pride and placed it in front of Brittany's face once again. "Well, did you get a good look at the ultimate cool picture of myself. I believe it really captures the greater qualities of my face!" Alvin proudly gloats.  
  
"Oh brother. Keep it up, Alvin, and they are going to have to raise the roof of this auditorium." Brittany said.  
  
Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette all started laughing as they knew all too well how 'inflated' Alvin's head can get some times.  
  
"Ok, guys! Group shot!" Dave called out. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood in a row and smiled for the camera. Alvin placed his new licence in his shirt pocket under his grad gown and rapped one arm around Simon and the other around Brittany. Jeanette stood on the other side of Simon while Theodore and Eleanor stood on the other side of Brittany. Each of them held their diplomas with pride. Brittany held hers up above her head as the picture was being taken.  
  
Simon peered over after Dave took the picture and saw Renee's parents, Adam and Maggie, and their two younger kids, Jake and Kyle. They were only two years old when their sister had been kidnapped. Jake and Kyle barely knew Renee at all. Maggie and Adam did their best to explain their older sister to them, but it was difficult. Even Maggie and Adam barely knew their own daughter; she was always quiet around the house. They only remembered her from her beautiful smile.  
  
The reunion with Renee hadn't come out as they hoped. After Renee's death it was very hard for any of them to cope. It had been after Simon sobered up and received counselling that Jake and Kyle would hear more about their sister through him. Especially when Simon would came over to baby-sit from time to time. The two young chipmunks loved it when Simon told them stories of their older sister. They only really knew her the day when she had returned home. The reunion had been very brief and hadn't really given the true identity of the real Renee.  
  
Simon walked over to them and shook Adam's hand and gave Maggie a hug. They have been very support of towards Simon and treated him like a member of the family. For a moment Adam and Maggie thought what it would be like to see their oldest child right now, graduating and becoming an actress or reporter that she had always dreamed to be.  
  
"We are honoured that you invited us to come here today, Simon!" Adam spoke.  
  
"The honour is mine. Thank you for coming." Simon replied.  
  
"Hey, Simon! Maybe later you can tell us more about some of the adventures you and our sister went on?" Kyle asked. He and his brother Jake looked up with pleading eyes as they started to grab each of Simon's hands and began shaking them.  
  
"Hee, hee! I already told you all I remembered." Simon protested.  
  
"Pllleeaassse.!" Both boys chimed at once.  
  
"Now, come on you two. You shouldn't be bugging Simon right now anyway." Maggie stepped in and calmly grabbed her two boys' hands in order for them to let go of Simon's.  
  
"Maybe later I could tell you *one* story." Simon said with a wink at the boys. Both of them grinned with anticipation.  
  
Simon then turned around and saw Tom's dad, Nathan. He walked with pride as he came up to Simon. Nathan had always treated Simon like a son. He too suffered deep depression, being that he'd first lost his wife to a terrible car accident. Then his one and only child, Tom, was kidnapped. But to lose his son, again, nearly pushed him over the edge. For the longest time Nathan could not focus on anything, including his shop, the one thing in his life that he pretty much obsessed over. He just stayed at home and away for the rest of the world. It wasn't until when he heard about Simon's suicide attempt that he decided it was time to move on. He started to focus more on Simon and talking to him about this whole experience.  
  
After Simon came out of the hospital, the two of them spent quite a bit of time together and reminisce with each other of the times they had spent with Tom. It brought tears to Nathan's eyes when Simon explained the great leadership Tom would show and the loyalty he had over his friends. In the long run they really helped each other with the healing process. Nathan even gave Simon a part-time job in his auto shop last summer and hoped that he would come back again this summer.  
  
Nathan stepped up and gave Simon a proud hug. He took a deep breath in order to control him self from crying before releasing Simon from his arms. He gave Simon a big smile. "Tom would have been proud to see you like this right now!"  
  
"I know!" Simon said as he smiled back.  
  
Both the Seville and Miller clan joined Simon and his late friends parents for some more pictures. Vinny simply beamed with pride over her three 'little ones'. One by one she hugged each of her sons and kissed them on the cheek. She had just finished hugging Theodore and Alvin and turned to Simon and stopped for a moment. Then she gave him a wryly smile before giving him a hug and kiss. Simon knew that she still had issues about him wearing an earring and couldn't help to shake his head and laugh at that. The last time she came to visit was during Simon's depression. It was a week after Tom and Renee's Funeral. She came and stayed by Simon until she could talk him out of bed and join the rest of his family. At first Vinny didn't even notice the little jewel, until after Simon finally got a haircut.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Vinny could see the glimmer of the dreaded jewel. She could still remember the first discussion about the earring and gave a little sigh.  
  
********  
  
TWO WEEKS AFTER THE FUNERAL!  
  
Vinny comes in the kitchen; her sons are having a conversation about cars in a magazine on the table. They are also sampling some cookies Theodore made. She pours herself a glass of juice and walks up to the table. As she starts to sip her juice and looked at her boys proudly. Each of them were now talking and even laughing, she smiled more when they did that. That was when something caught her eye around Simon's face. Simon had finally gotten his hair cut that morning, and she could now see his entire face.  
  
"What is that?" She cried while slamming her glass on the table.  
  
All three boys look at her questioningly.  
  
"W-what is what, mom?" Simon asked noticing that she was pointing at something on him.  
  
"That *thing* on your *ear*?" She cried.  
  
Alvin and Theodore begin to stifle their giggles, while Simon blinks in slight embarrassment. They couldn't believe that their own mother didn't recognize Simon's earring until now, the same one that would notice the slightest thing that could be wrong.  
  
"Y-you mean my earring?" Simon answered cautiously.  
  
"Earring? Since when did you start wearing an earring?"  
  
"Since I was on the Island!" Simon winced, "It has become more a symbol rather then a fashion statement, actually!"  
  
"And what kind of symbol *are* you trying to make?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
With a sigh, Simon continued, "The time I spent on the Island and away from my family. The friends I made. and lost." A distant look darkened on his face as his mind wondered. "And to the.kids that never made it home." He finished in a choking whisper.  
  
Everyone around the table became respectably silent as Simon finished his speech. Finally, Vinny crossed her arms and looked at her son sternly as she sighed deeply.  
  
"Well, even though it's a nice symbol, I still don't like the fact you're wearing an earring." She said harshly.  
  
"You don't have to *like* it, mom, you just have to *live* with it." Simon glared up at her then got up from the table and left the room. The discussion got too much for him to handle.  
  
It shocked Vinny that Simon would speak to her in that tone. This was the son that respected others and talked to people with politeness. She was about to go after him, when Alvin and Theodore stopped her and started to explain Simon's mood and the troubles he had to endure the past five years. They explained that she should give him space to adjust to being at home again.  
  
*********  
  
Simon and Vinny pulled out from their hug. Vinny opened her mouth to say something and Simon stopped her.  
  
"Mom, don't say it!"  
  
"But."  
  
"Mom, we are not going to discuss the earring right now, ok!"  
  
"Very well!" She sighed in defeat.  
  
An announcement called out over the loud speakers to let everyone know that the photographer is now ready to take the picture now. Everyone gathered together outside as the entire grad class got together for one last group shot in the field. The man focused the camera and prepared to take the picture. He then raised his hand to let everyone know he is about to capture the image of the group of students. All of 385 grad students took off their grad caps from the top of their heads and tossed them as far up in the air as they could as the snap of the camera took the picture. 


	8. Hidden Letter!

Chapter 8: Hidden Letter!  
  
ONE MONTH LATER!  
  
Simon sat up in his bed with a jolt, this time he didn't scream from his nightmare. Yet still, he is drenched in sweat and is panting to regain his breath. The room is covered in darkness, it is still nighttime. Simon begins to wipe his face off with the arm sleeve of his pyjamas. He now realizes that he's awake and tries composing himself. He has been having that same nightmare off and on now. For the past few months his dreams haunted him with the image of him being in a cave on the Island with Mary, she shows him something, and puts in a secret spot in the cave wall. But what was that object? For some odd reason Simon couldn't focus straight. The last thing that Simon does remember clearly was the Dean coming in and turns into a monster then attacks them.  
  
Slowly Simon's head begins to clear a bit, but still having fuzzy moments on what the dream was about. It finally dawned to him that his friends in the dream could be trying to tell him something. The words that Mary-Anne kept saying in the dream, 'You won't forget your promise.?', rung clearly in his head. Simon put his glasses on and goes downstairs without disturbing his two brothers' as they still slumbered.  
  
Vinny, the boy's mother had already left to go home a week ago. Already Simon misses her terribly. Even when she did bug him about his earring at the Graduation ceremony, Simon had shown a great deal of disapproval over that. Especially when he did ask her to not talk about it. He began to smile, because it seems funnier now that he is really thinking about it. The brief flashback did help to temporarily forget about the nightmare.  
  
Simon makes his way into the kitchen and heads for the sink to pour himself a glass of water and begins to drink it slowly. Once again, Simon thought on what the ghosts of his friends were trying to say. He began to have the urge to go downstairs into his study room in the basement. Simon walks down the stairs and reached his desk. He sits down in his chair and turned on his computer. He then pulls out the cd's and mini disks that the detective McCormick gave to Dave. Then Dave gave it to him when he first was in the L.A. hospital recuperating from the chemical enhancer. Simon hoped the answer would be in on of the disks that he hadn't gone through yet.  
  
By knowing Mary-Anne and the others, he figured that they would have a mysterious code or something that is blocking a secret file. Perhaps it was that one file he found, but couldn't figure out the code yet. Simon opened one of the cd cases and pulled out the cd, as he put the case on the table that's when he heard something rattle inside. Simon paused as the noise startled him. Slowly he began to pull the plastic backing of the case and out popped a small key and a folded up piece of paper.  
  
Simon could feel his heart pounding again as he picked up both the key and paper off the floor. He placed the key on the table by his computer and opened the note to read it.  
  
----------  
  
Dear Survivor(s),  
  
By now you've read through most of the files and hopefully contacted some of the families to send them our regards, now you are ready for the real stuff!  
  
This might not be what you want to hear, but there is a box we have hidden in one of the caves located by the small waterfall on the Island. We urge you to find the courage to return to the Island and retrieve the box. Inside the box contain materials that will expose the Founders in their truest form, as well as others like them. This includes the cult known as the Illuminate, also locations of secret meeting places that they often would gather and perform rituals.  
  
Not only that, but secrets on where the Island came from, who previously owned it. The world has to know, they have to be warned. We ask you this favour, for you are the only hope this planet may have.  
  
Sincerely, Mary-Anne, Jeff, Mark and Rob.  
  
-----------  
  
Simon thought hard as he digested the information he just read. It now became more clear.the dream.the 'promise' he made to his friend all those years ago on the Island in that cave.everything.  
  
"The Black Box." Simon muttered. He closed his eyes and covered them with his left hand. If he and his friends hadn't been so messed up by the time they reached San Francisco, they would have cured themselves and started on the plans that Mary and the others set up for them. It was then that he realized what had to be done.  
  
He took a deep breath as he came to the conclusion. Simon turned off his computer, and hid the key in a small box and placed it in the top right hand drawer in his desk. He then got up after finishing his water and went back upstairs to go back to sleep. Tomorrow would be the day to tell his family on what he has to do. 


	9. The Announcement!

Chapter 9: The Announcement!  
  
"I don't believe it!" Alvin's jaw hung opened.  
  
"I don't believe it, either!" Simon said trying to control his shaking.  
  
"But, I thought you said that you'd rather eat worms and hang off a cliff naked then return to that nightmare of an Island.!" Brittany said with a questioning look.  
  
Simon sunk into his chair and hid half of his face with his hand. "I think I might have been drunk when I said that?" He looked at her with an embarrassed and almost shocked expression. 'How could she remember that.?' He thought.  
  
"Well, whatever! I just think this is all crazy!" Brittany snapped back as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I know! I know!" Simon said as he sat back up in his chair. "But I need to do it! I-I need to go back and confront my demons once and for all!" Simon left out the part about needing to go to the Island to retrieve the black box. He felt they might not full understand the reason for that.  
  
"You know you can count on us to be there for you, Simon!" Theodore chimed in. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys! I was hoping you'd say that!" Simon said shyly.  
  
"When do you want to leave?" Dave asked.  
  
"As soon as possible! I just want to get this over with!"  
  
"Alright! I'll call and see if we could rent a plan or something." Dave said as he went to the other room to use the phone.  
  
Miss. Miller walked up to Simon and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be alright with all of this?"  
  
"Yea!" Simon sighed.  
  
"If you'd like, we all can come with you?" Jeanette with a support of smiled.  
  
"I don't want to force anybody to come that don't want too!" Simon said nervously.  
  
"You're not forcing anybody to do anything!" Alvin spat.  
  
"That's right! You need our support and we're going with you!" Eleanor said.  
  
"Yea!" Everyone replied in unison.  
  
Simon smiled knowing that having everyone there will be a big help in confronting his nightmares. Defiantly he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go back 'there' by himself. Besides, with their help, he could also pick up a few other things he remembered leaving on the Island.that's if they are still there. 


	10. The Trip Back!

Chapter 10: The Trip Back!  
  
TWO AND HALF WEEKS LATER!  
  
The Chipmunks, and Chipettes, along with Dave, and Miss. Miller, sat on a small plane that is now flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Finally the others get to see this so-called Island that Simon was forced to live on.  
  
"It was great for the two detectives to set up the licence to be able to make this trip to the Island." Miss. Miller said to Dave. Dave, who sat beside her, nodded in agreement. "Yea. Especially knowing that the Government had put a 'no trespassing' law on the Island. The detectives would have come too, but Simon wanted to just have us come along and no one else."  
  
Simon peered out the window of the small plane and started panicking almost immediately. The captain was heard on the p.a. announcing that they would be landing soon. But that was not what bothered Simon. Memories of the first time he came to this Island began to haunt him. He found himself tensing up and hyperventilating. Jeanette, whom was sitting beside him, started to stroke his hand to comfort him.  
  
"It's ok, Simon! We are here with you!" Jeanette said calmly.  
  
"We're all here!" Theodore chimed from the seat over in the next aisle.  
  
Simon looked up and saw his two bothers; Dave, Miss. Miller, Jeanette, and her sisters all were watching him with concern.  
  
Even though his family and friends were with him, he still felt uncomfortable. He bent over and stuck his head between his legs to help himself breathe easier. The others could only imagine how Simon must be feeling right now.  
  
********  
  
15 MINUTES LATER!  
  
The plane landed and everyone walked out on the runway. Simon was hesitant, but took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. As everyone watched Simon, ever-nervously coming off the plane and taking small steps down the stairs. They were uncertain if he would be ok on this trip.  
  
"Where do you want to go first, Simon?" Dave asked.  
  
Simon got his bearings together before answering. "Um, I.I guess we could go to the quarters where I stayed in." He figured a short tour before he retrieves the box wouldn't hurt.  
  
Everyone nodded before grabbing a few empty duffel bags and flashlights. Then they followed Simon towards some damaged buildings.  
  
********  
  
THE OLD SLEEPING QUARTERS!  
  
The door opens and eight flashlights shine inside a dark room. Six chipmunk teens and two adult humans walk into a messy room with three beds and a bathroom located to the left. It felt weird being back on the Island. A part of Simon felt that he had never left. He panned the room and froze. A pale look came over Simon, for a brief moment he swore that he was seeing his friends Tom and Brian as 10-year-old ghosts sitting on their beds looking back at him.  
  
Miss. Miller reached over to the wall and tried to flick the light switch on, but nothing happened. She then stepped forward and moved her flashlight around the room to have a better look at it. "The explosion that the detectives explained to us must of done more damage then anyone thought! This room is a mess!" Miss. Miller said.  
  
When Miss. Miller spoke up it made Simon jump a bit. This all was very distressing and hard to maintain a calm appearance. He thought about what she said and smiled in a shy, embarrassed manner, and then turned to his family and friends. "A-a-actually, this room always looked like this."  
  
Everyone looked at Simon as if he were a stranger. "Mr. Clean and Tidy? Mr. Responsibility?" Alvin said in shock.  
  
"Well, a-after a while, we just gave up on following the Founders' rules and made our own." Simon shrugged as he hung his head in shame.  
  
Alvin shook his head in disbelief and walked beside one of the beds and felt his foot bump into something. He looked down and shone the flashlight on an empty whisky bottle. Carefully moving it aside, Alvin continued to look around the room.  
  
Theodore and Eleanor noticed red spots on the floor near the bathroom. "Were you guys panting something in here, Simon?" Theodore asked.  
  
"No! Art was forbidden, among other things! Why Theodore?" Simon said from the other end of the room.  
  
"Well, there are this red spots over here by the bathroom!"  
  
Eleanor bent over to have a closer look. She shone her flashlight on it and realized what it could be. "Theodore, it's not paint, it's blood!" Everyone looked to Simon for answers.  
  
Simon looked away for a moment; he rubbed the insides of his wrists as he decided on how to explain the blood. "The Founders used to beat the insides of our wrists with a whip whenever we did not obey any of their rules." He finally said. "Sometimes when one of us came back from a beating we would bleed a lot. We'd try to clean up any splotches after dressing up our wounds as best as we could, but apparently we still missed a few spots."  
  
Simon looked up at all the concerned faces and turned away to ignore the stares and went to the bed where he used to sleep. He sat down and reached behind the bookshelf beside the bed and pulled out a notebook. Dave walked up and sat down beside him.  
  
"What is that?" Dave asked, while watching Simon as he absent-mindedly flipped through the pages.  
  
Simon gave a shy smile as he remembered the moments he'd spent sneaking around campus grounds with Tom and the others then frowned again before looking up towards Dave. "We weren't aloud to do anything artistic or write any personal notes. About four to six months within the first year being here we found these notebooks in a specialty-looked room in one of the buildings on the east side of the Island. We instantly started to fill them with all sorts of personal notes about our experiences, plans to try to get off the Island, and creative writing; like poems and short stories. This helped us to maintain a sane mind and not fall under the Founder's mind control. In order to keep them secret from the Founders we hid them behind this shelf and in some panels in the wall here."  
  
Again, Simon flipped through some of the pages and started to read a few lines on one of the pages. "This is one of Brian's books!" Then he hands Dave the book. He reached behind the bookcase again and pulled out two more books and placed them beside Dave.  
  
Dave, Miss. Miller and the girls skimmed through the books that Simon laid down on the bed. There were some parts that they couldn't understand, because of the fact that some of it was written in different languages. Simon got Alvin and Theodore to help pull back Tom's former bed. Then Simon walked up to the wall and started to tap certain areas until it sounded hollow. After finding the right spot, Simon lightly punched the wall and made a hole that revealed more notebooks of all sizes and colours.  
  
Everyone helped to put the books in a duffel bag that they brought with them. Then they went into the room next door, where Brenda and Renee slept. There they found more notebooks and sculptures that Brenda did in the wall. They carefully placed them in a different duffel bag and left the rooms.  
  
After dropping the bags off at the plane they continued their tour throughout the campus. Simon took them to some of the classes and lecture rooms where Simon attended, and to the laboratory where Brian created the purple bomb. Some of the old buildings were unreachable, due to the fact that it had been burnt to the ground because of the explosion. He even lead them to the cafeteria where they were fed the green substance that he and the others called 'the slop'. Simon explained how the stuff had all the necessary ingredients to keep the children alive and healthy, not to mentioned that if anyone of them would eat it now, that they would all get sick and die of poisoning. He even took him to the most dreaded room that created the most fear in him.The Whipping Room.  
  
Simon stood in the middle of the room just stared at the infernal contraption that haunted him in his nightmares. He started hearing echoes of screaming children as they were receiving their 'punishment'. The screams kept getting louder, and Simon could feel the pain each child was receiving. He could even hear his own screaming from when he was being punished for the first time.  
  
Without out realizing it, Simon was hyperventilating as he tried to cover his ears from the terrified screams. Dave and the other could tell that Simon had a hard time letting go of the horrible memories. They themselves could not hear the screams, but could feel Simon's pain as he was reliving the nightmare this room held for him.  
  
Dave confronted him and placed both hands on his son's shoulders and gave him a quick shake to break him out from the brutal visions. "Come on Simon! Lets gets you out for some fresh air!" Simon opened his eyes and quickly agreed.  
  
--------------  
  
It took a few moment for Simon regain his composure and continue with the tour of the Hell he'd endured for five years. He next showed them the shelter, where the F.B.I. found all the missing children and a few of the Founders dead, except for Simon and his friends. Simon suddenly got a chill through out his body. He stood there and watched all the ghostly children drinking the 'punch' and dying in front of him. "Ok, lets get out of here." He said.  
  
"I second that." Alvin said. He too, as well as everyone else, was getting an eerie feeling from the room. Only Simon, apparently, saw the ghosts. It mattered not though; there is a dense air in that room that everyone could feel.  
  
---------------  
  
Simon then took them into the woods where the secret field was and a few other spots where he and his friends hung out and played, secretly of course.  
  
This part of the tour brought out the lighter side of Simon. Dave and Miss. Miller watched their teen chipmunks as they ran and played through the trees. Simon led them to a field where he, Tom and the others hung out. Dave and Miss. Miller started to set up a spot for a picnic lunch while Simon showed his siblings and the Chipettes a view on the cliffs.  
  
As they stood there and watched the view, Simon looked over and noticed an image standing by a narrow path. As he kept looking at it he realized that this image looked like Mary. He then swallowed a huge lump in his throat. This is it. He needs to make due his promise to his friends.  
  
--------------  
  
Moments later the hungry chipmunks returned, except Simon and Jeanette. "Where are Simon and Jeanette?" Dave asked with suspicion.  
  
"Oh Simon suddenly got into one of his quiet depressed moods, and said that he needed to be by himself for awhile!" Alvin shrugged.  
  
"And what about Jeanette?" Miss. Miller said in a worried tone.  
  
"She went with him! Guess she figured he shouldn't be alone!" Brittany said as she picked up a sandwich.  
  
"When do you figure they'd be back?" Dave asked feeling annoyed with this news.  
  
"Don't know! He said he'd be gone about fifteen to twenty minuets!" Theodore said while chewing on his sandwich.  
  
Everyone had no choice, but to start lunch without Simon and Jeanette and hope that Theodore would leave them a sandwich or two for when they get back.  
  
--------------  
  
Jeanette stood and admired the beautiful scene of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks on the cliffs below. She turned to see Simon looking somewhat baffled and confused about something.  
  
"It's a shame this place hold so many bad memories for you, this such a beautiful Island!" She said trying to get his mind on something else.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ah some memories weren't that bad. Only the ones that were with the Founders." He let out a deep sigh. "I guess that would be most of the time!"  
  
Simon again brought his attention to the path that just seemed to have just ended. He was sure there was the entrance to a cave somewhere around here, not far was a small waterfall. He can hear the water running. But the thought occurred to him that the cave must have been elsewhere. Ready to try again, Simon turned to Jeanette to tell her when something moved in a bush beside him. He was sure there was someone or something there, but it was gone. It almost sounded as if it ran through the bush. Curiosity got the better of him, and he went to investigate.  
  
He pulled back some of the branches and discovered the rest of the path. 'The vegetation must have grown over the path since I was here last?' Simon thought to himself.  
  
"Simon, what are you doing?"  
  
With a smile, Simon turned to his mate. "Come on, I want to show you something!"  
  
--------------  
  
The couple entered a small cave; inside was a bed mattress lying in the back of the cave. Jeanette looked at Simon suspiciously. "Do I even dare to ask why you brought me down here?" She said with a smirk.  
  
Simon started laughing, "Jeanette, I have more class then that!"  
  
"So why *are* we here?" Jeanette wined.  
  
"The last time I saw Mary-Anne alive was here!" Jeanette had a tense look on her face when Simon said that and watched him as he sat on the mattress. He leaned over and started to touch along the wall of the cave. "She told me part of the 'suicide' mission she and Jeff, Rob, and Mark went on. Then she showed me a black box and said if anything went wrong, that I should get Tom and the others and continue in their mission to expose the Founders for who they really are." He paused for a second and regretted that his friends couldn't be here to help him with this part of the mission. Looking up at the wall of stones again, he continued the search for what he was looking for.  
  
Simon was starting to get frustrated, until he felt one of the stones move. "Ah, ha!" He cried. "Anyway, I had forgotten about it during my first year back home, do to the fact that I suffered an enormous break down and went into a deep depression..."  
  
Simon paused for a bit again as he moved the stone to reveal a hole in the wall. "The last couple of months I kept having this reoccurring nightmare. For a while I didn't know what it meant until a few weeks ago. That's when I figured out what it was trying to tell me something. I went downstairs to my study room and found in one of the cd's a key and a note. After reading the note I suddenly remembered this box and the promise I made to Mary before she left the Island on her last mission!" He said this as he pulled out a black box from the hole. "I also figured by coming back here I would find this box and get rid of some demons that still haunt me at the same time."  
  
"What's in there?" Jeanette questioned as she sat down on the mattress beside Simon.  
  
"Hopefully, some answers to a lot of questions." Simon solemnly answered. He looked up and saw Jeanette as she concentrated on the box. His focus now was on how beautiful she looked right at this moment.  
  
"It looks like it needs a key or something to open it." She said with a sigh. Then looked up into Simon's greyish/blue eyes. "You said you found a key.did you bring it?"  
  
"Hmm?" He brought himself back to reality, "Ah, no. I-I hid in my desk back home."  
  
"Oh!" Jeanette suddenly had a disappointed look on her face. She looked up into her love's eyes again when she felt him touching her cheek. "Jeanette, thanks for coming down here with me." Simon said softly. "This whole trip isn't easy for me. And quite frankly this cave has always given me the creeps.  
  
Jeanette smiled warmly. "You're welcome." She said. "I understand how stressful this all is for you." They kept looking into each other's eyes. As if like a magnetic pull, they slowly moved in for a kiss.  
  
"We should get back!" Simon said when he finally pulled back to take a breath.  
  
"Uh ha!" Jeanette replied before moving forward for another kiss.  
  
---------------  
  
45 MINUTES LATER, BACK IN THE MEADOW!  
  
Simon and Jeanette finally returned to see their worried parents and siblings.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dave snapped.  
  
"We walked around." Simon simply answered.  
  
"Where did you get that box, Simon?" Miss. Miller asked.  
  
"Um, we found it." Jeanette quickly answered for Simon.  
  
"Where?" Miss. Miller asked again.  
  
"In a cave." Simon said in a truthful manner.  
  
"Hmm? Did a bit of exploring, did we?" Alvin teased.  
  
"Ah, I guess you could say that." Simon smirked.  
  
"Here, we saved you guys some sandwiches!" Theodore perked.  
  
"And some juice." Eleanor added.  
  
"Great, I'm hungry!" Jeanette said as she welcomed the sandwich that is handed to her.  
  
Simon laid the box down on the ground and sat on it while eating his sandwich that his brother handed him. As Simon ate his sandwich he started to stare outward at the ocean. Something he'd done often when he sat at this spot with his friends. Without looking at his family and friends he asked, "Can we go home, now?"  
  
"Sure!" Dave answered with a sigh.  
  
A small smile crossed his lips, he would ask that same question to Tom, Mary-Anne and the others, but would often get a 'no' for an answer. By hearing the answer he always wanted to hear made him feel that a weight has been lifted. 


	11. The Disturbing Truth!

Chapter 11: The Disturbing Truth!  
  
TWO DAYS LATER!  
  
Again, Simon sat up in his bed after he just had another dream. His fur dripped with sweat. 'How could I be getting this same dream again?' Simon thought. It's not fair; he kept his promise and went back to the Island to retrieve the box. Apparently, something is amiss. He reached over and grabbed his glasses and placed them on his face after wiping away some sweat from his forehead. Slowly he looked around the dark room and was relived that he did not disturb his brothers, they still slept soundly in their beds. Simon then quietly got up and walked down stairs through the kitchen and down towards the basement, where his laboratory is.  
  
He walked to where his desk is, and beside his computer sat the black box. It is still unopened. Simon stood there staring at it, not sure if he should look inside or not. Maybe he doesn't want to know the truth, or maybe he's afraid to know. He then remembered the promise he made to Mary and wondered if this is why he is still having the same nightmare. Simon took a deep breath, he could not let her down he owed her and all the children of the Island a great dept.  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 'It's now or never' he thought to himself. Simon went up to the desk and pulled out one of the drawers. Inside sat a small jewellery case. He picked it up and opened it. Simon then pulled out the key from the little box and unlocked the black box. Simon was shocked to find out what was inside.  
  
There were six videotapes, an envelope full of documents and more cd's and mini disks full of files of information.  
  
Curious to know what the videotapes were all about, he took them upstairs to the family room and turned on the TV and put the one that read 'Watch First' in the VCR. Almost immediately the image of Mary-Anne was seen.  
  
------------  
  
"We are on, now?" The beautiful brunette on the TV screen asked.  
  
"Yes!" Said a voice behind the camera. Simon recognized it to be Jeff.  
  
"Good" The New Zealand teen continued. "Hello survivor or survivors! My name is Mary-Anne if you are not sure you know me. This is Rob, Mark and holding the camera is Jeff." She addressed the two males behind her and at the camera. "We have been apart of this 'project' since the beginning pretty well. Now that we have all the information we need, we can now attempt to expose the Founders for who they really are. We inform you that what you are about to see is gruesome and disturbing. Be sure to note that you have been brainwashed and my not remember certain things. But after viewing these tapes and going over the documents we hid in the box, you will begin to remember again. So take a deep breath and remind yourself that what you are about to see are things that will change everything you ever believed in before, during and after your experience from Founders' Island."  
  
------------  
  
Simon could feel his body tremble in fear, as he could not move his eyes from the TV screen. He moved Dave's footstool cushion closer to the TV so he could sit down and carefully watch what was on the tapes. A lot of the images that he was seeing almost seemed like a nightmare he once had, or that he might of imagined it, especially during the time when he was under the influence of the Ecstasy drug. It shocked him to see that those things did really happen. It was then when he came to a conclusion that he too had been brainwashed (either that, or the event was so dramatic that he completely whipped his memory of the experience). Perhaps that is why he would try to commit suicide a few years ago. It also made him think that there's defiantly more to his involvement being on the Island. Lately he has felt that he was being followed and it was making him feel very nervous.  
  
Another video showed some ceremonies that had kids (mostly different kidnapped victims from third world countries) that were brought out in front of the rest of the children of the Island and tortured then killed. This was done to enhance fear and discipline for the children of the Island. Not to mention the Founders needed to train the 'students'' subconscious so that they would be cold and totally unaffected towards death. Simon had to cover his mouth so he would prevent him from throwing up during some of the scenes. He even turned away briefly do to the gruesomeness of it all. Finally, Simon had to get up and turn off the video, because he couldn't handle watching it anymore.  
  
Simon took a moment before letting the curiosity get the better of him; he then put in the next tape. On this tape he saw the Founders forcing the children to fight each other. Usually they would do this till one of them was left standing. It is believed that the Founders did this out of sheer entertainment that it wasn't part of the normal training exercises. Simon even saw himself and his friends in the background of some of these shots. It made him even more disturbed, mainly because he couldn't remember doing any of that.  
  
He recognized some words being called out in a different language, usually by the Founders, which would have the children stop fighting each other and pause in a trance-like state to receive their next instructions. It brought him back to the day on the school field where he and Tom nearly fought each other and was saved from doing so when Renee called out those words and broke them out of that trance.  
  
In another tape he saw a friendlier sight. Mary-Anne, Mark, Jeff and Rob had hid a camera behind some bushes and started to record Simon and the other chipmunks in the secret field. Simon smiled as he saw himself with his friends playing, like the children they once were. It was obvious that the chipmunks didn't know that the camera was playing and capturing their every move. After a brief moment Simon heard Jeff calling to the chipmunks to all come to a certain spot on the field, it happened to be directly in front of the camera. He then asked each Chipmunk to stand up and say their name and pretend that they weren't on the Island and what they dream to be when they grow up.  
  
Tom was the first, "My name is Tom Relic, when I grow up I want to major myself in physics and travel around the world!"  
  
"Hi, I am Renee Soyer, I wouldn't mind being an actress or a reporter!" The cheerful red headed chipmunk chimed.  
  
Next the female blond in the square glasses stood up and spoke in an English accent. "My name is Brenda Asprin, and when I grow up I want to fly." She let out a giggle. "Either planes or a space shuttle."  
  
The other male chipmunk stood for a few seconds not saying anything, then. "I think, there for I am, Brian Malton. And I am not a crook!" Making a facial impression of the former president Nixon and making peace symbols with his two hands. Everyone started laughing. Brain just stood there and smiled.  
  
-----  
  
Simon started to chuckle as he remembered that day more clearly.  
  
-----  
  
"What do you want to be when you grow up, Brian?" Asked Rob.  
  
Brian sighed with a more serious expression. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Maybe an author since I like to write so much... just don't tell the Founders that." He added in a whisper and a wink. Again everybody around started to sneaker.  
  
Finally Simon stood up. Obviously it was before he re-created the hair tonic formula and before he pierced his ear. "My name is Simon Seville, and when I grow up I want to be a famous inventor."  
  
"Sing us a song, Simon!!" Renee squealed impatiently, and everyone cheered.  
  
Simon blushed, and then sang a song from his childhood.  
  
I sit alone in this café, And listen to the songs they play, Reminding me of yesterday, and youuu!  
  
As he kept singing, he remembered the first time he invented the hair tonic. Instead of growing his hair out, it would turn him to turn into a Casanova. He still didn't know that Alvin had tampered with his experiment that caused that scientific fiasco. His friends began to cheer as he came to the end of the song.  
  
This song brings me back to yesterday, And youuu! Ba, ba, ba, da, da!  
  
-------  
  
As Simon watched as his friends cheered for another song, he remembered two days after that event, during lab class he re-invented the hair tonic and used it on himself. He winced a bit when he remembered how upset Mary was when she saw him with his new 'do' that evening. She understood how dangerous it was to act out 'differently' in front of the Founders. Simon just didn't think of any possible consequences in using his hair tonic. Fortunately, somehow, Simon was ignored for changing his hair. It might have been that Mary convinced the Founders that it was an accident or something and that could be the reason why they let it go. Simon continued to watch the tape where he and his friends talk about their families and explain what they would like to do if or when they would return to them. A tear begins to roll down his cheek, he felt bad that most of them couldn't achieve their hopes and wishes on what they would do if or when they returned home. He also realized even more on how much he misses his friends' and how great it would be if they could still be here today.  
  
********  
  
9:30am IN THE MORNING  
  
Dave walked downstairs with a big yawn. He glances in the family room before he heads for the kitchen, but suddenly stops and turns around again. To his surprise, Dave sees Simon asleep on the couch. As he walked in he saw that the TV was on, but showed only a blank blue screen. 'He must have been watching a video or something.' He determined. Dave carefully placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and gently shook it.  
  
"Simon? Simon wake up!"  
  
"Wha.?" Simon slowly opened his eyes and saw his dad standing before him with a worried expression. "Is it morning, already?" He said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes and letting out a big yawn.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea," Simon sighed. "I woke up last night and couldn't go back to sleep so I went downstairs and finally opened the box I brought back the Island..." He stopped to let out another yawn.  
  
"And.?" Dave said impatiently.  
  
"Well, I found some video tapes inside and came up here to watch some of them."  
  
"What was on the tapes, Simon?" Dave asked as he sat down beside his son.  
  
"A lot of things, Dave, a lot of disturbing things that happened on the Island that I had literary forgotten. Some of them were so disturbing that I couldn't watch the whole thing. I'll probably watch again them later after I get some more sleep."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" His dad asked.  
  
"I think I'll be ok. I'm not as bad as I was a few years ago, Dave." Simon then got up from the couch and collected the videotapes, including the ones he hadn't seen yet. He turned off the TV and went downstairs to put them away the videos and hid the box in case his family decided to get snoopy. It's not that he didn't trust them; it's just that he did want them to get disturbed with the information before he could go through them and explain to what was going on first. He then walked back upstairs to his bedroom and crashed in his bed just as his brothers were starting to wake up. 


	12. Meeting with the Detectives!

Chapter 12: Meeting with the Detectives!  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
A car with detective's McCormick and Costar drives up to the Seville's home. They both get out and walk up to the door, Costar reaches up and rings the doorbell. Dave answers the door and is shocked to see them. "Is there a problem detectives?"  
  
"It's ok, Dave!" Simon called out from the kitchen. "I called them."  
  
"Well, I it would have been nice to let me know." Dave complained.  
  
"Sorry, Dave." Simon apologized. "It was sort of an emergency."  
  
"Alright, I'll let it go this time." Dave said. He then turned back to the detectives. "It's great seeing you two again. Perhaps, if you have sometime you'd like to come by for dinner like we have been planning?"  
  
"That sounds great, Mr. Seville." McCormick chimes. "We will certainly consider your offer very soon, we hope."  
  
"If you follow me, detectives, I'll show you what I discovered." Simon instructed.  
  
Dave watched the detectives as the follow Simon into the kitchen and through the door that leads down to the basement. He shakes his head for a moment then carries out in finishing up on some paper work that is for a record deal.  
  
-----------  
  
"So what is it you wanted to show us, Simon?" Costar asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I've been going over quite a bit of information from the box I retrieved from the Island and came up with some really disturbing evidence." Simon says as he places a video in a TV/video machine he had set up on his desk. He then pushed play and stepped aside so the detectives could watch what is being played.  
  
For a moment both detectives watched with uncertainty. Then they both gasped for air when they saw something that looked familiar and totally unexpected. "Is that where I think it is?" McCormick asked in shock.  
  
"I'm afraid it is." Simon said with a sigh. He pressed pause on the machine after the important footage was over.  
  
"I wonder if this the real reason why they shut it down all those years ago?" Costar asked.  
  
"I don't know, but its cleaver that they made it into a tourist attraction. Makes a great cover up for these secret meetings they are apparently holding up here." McCormick says.  
  
"We certainly will have to check this out. Hey, Play it again.I want to check out a few things." Said Costar.  
  
"Sure." Simon replied. The detectives and Simon watched the tape a couple of times more and noticed more evidence as they watched it. McCormack and Costar took down notes for important things to look out for and asked for Simon's opinions on some of the things they were watching. The more they watched it, the better they could understand where they needed to go.  
  
"Thank you for showing us this, Simon!" Costar says as he closes his small notebook and places it in his inner jacket pocket.  
  
"Hey, after what these people did to me and my friends, it is my pleasure!" Simon adds with a grim and vengeful look on his face.  
  
McCormick stopped and looked at Simon for a bit. She then walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You take care of yourself, alright."  
  
"I will. Thanks." Simon says. He then gives her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything that will endanger yourself and your family. From what Costar and I have discovered so far about these people are that they would do anything to shut you and your closest loves ones up permanently."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind." Simon added in confidence. "Hay, you two take care also. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"Ok." McCormick smiled and nodded.  
  
Simon then walks the two detectives upstairs and to the front door. He watches them as they get into their car and drive off. For some reason, Simon suddenly felt up tight in his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. He remembered as a child he would get these feelings when Alvin was about to run off and get himself into trouble. Simon then began to worry for the detectives. He prayed that they would be ok. 


	13. Gone Too Deep!

Chapter 13: Gone Too Deep!  
  
TWO DAYS LATER!  
  
Detective Costar and Detective McCormick had just left the San Francisco International Airport and is now driving a rented car to their next location. Thanks to Simon Seville they received a surprise lead to a unique hideout that this society called the Illuminati use. During the past ten years from when they first started on this case they were able uncover leads to more clues about the existence of this secret club. Unfortunately, the clues were not enough to fully put a clamp on the society of what is now suppose to be, not only the richest, but also the most powerful people on earth.  
  
The detective's latest investigation is about to take them to a most unlikely of all places. Costar parks the car at Pier 39. They both get out of the automobile and walk towards a small boat they rented. Costar and McCormick will use this boat to get to the famous Alcatraz Prison located in the San Francisco Bay. The clue that lead them here came from the video that Simon showed them. It caught some members of the secret society going through a hidden door located on the Island. This was enough to make the detectives curious as to what these people were really up too and why they choose Alcatraz for their meeting place.  
  
The sun is starting to go down and the last tour boat is now leaving the Island. Soon all will be quiet on the once active prison, perfect for two investigating detectives to sneak in and check the place out. McCormick and Costar waited till it became really dark before jumping in their rented boat and started to head out in the Bay. They circled the Bay for a bit before docking the boat by the Island.  
  
After the boat is fully secure on the dock Costar and McCormick then start to walk up the stairs up toward the lighthouse. From there the detectives retraced the footsteps of the one that took the video. This took them towards the old Warden's house. The building is now very much hollow, basically only the walls stood.barely. It is because of the age of the wood and the punishment it received caused by the salty air all the years it spent on this Island. McCormick and Costar wasted no time they started to check everywhere for anything that would possibly open a hidden door.  
  
McCormick and Costar searched for fifteen minutes with little luck. "Sigh! Where is it?" Whined McCormick.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel that we might have been seeing things from that video." Costar said as he whipped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. He then shone the flashlight towards his partner to see where she was and how she was fairing up. That was when he noticed something behind her. "Wait! What's that behind you?"  
  
"Huh?" McCormick quickly turned around to see what Costar was sounding so excited about. She shone her flashlight on the same spot her partner is and started seeing what he's seeing. "Oh. It's just an old light switch from the 40's looks like." She turns back to her partner and raises an eyebrow. "I doubt it works, this building doesn't look like it will stand much longer anyway."  
  
"Maybe. But isn't that the rocky wall that was in that video?"  
  
McCormick looked at the whole area more carefully and realized that Costar had a point. "You don't suppose that this light switch could be the 'key'?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt." Costar shrugged.  
  
"Guess not." She said when she walked up to an old light switch near the back door and slowly reached up to it to turned it 'on'. No lights came on, but part of the rocky wall of the Island beside them begins to move. Before them is now is a secret doorway.  
  
Costar and McCormick stepped up to the entrance and shined their flashlights in the darkness. It didn't really help much. The light could only tell that it is a narrow corridor, and that it appeared to gradually spiral downward. Only one thing to do, Costar gave a wary smile and turned to his female chipmunk partner. "Ladies first!" He said.  
  
McCormick made a grim face and glared up at her partner. "Oh, thank you. You're such a gentlemen." She says with such sarcasm.  
  
Slowly they both made their way in the darkness, with McCormick taking up the lead. "Good thing neither of us are claustrophobic." McCormick points out the tight space between the walls.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Costar said then gulped down a huge lump in his throat. "Good thing."  
  
"I wonder how far this corridor goes?" The chipmunk detective asks.  
  
"Don't know, but some more light would be nice." Costar states.  
  
Just then a torch that hung on the wall just in front of them lights up. Both Costar and McCormick nearly jump out of their skin. They look at each other as if the other might know what is going on. "Ok." Costar says nervously.  
  
"Defiantly, this case is getting mighty interesting." McCormick comments.  
  
"Hmmm? Wish I had a dollar anytime you said that." Costar muttered.  
  
"Hey, there are lit torches all the rest of the way down." McCormick says, missing Costar's comment entirely.  
  
"Say, McCormick.are you getting one of your usual 'funny feelings' about all of this?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But what choice do we have?"  
  
"Home seems to be a good option."  
  
McCormick stops and turns up to her partner and shines the flashlight in his face. "We have come way too far to back down now. Thanks to Simon's help we are now here, one of the best-kept secret meeting spots of the Illuminati. We are so close in exposing these 'monsters' for who they really are."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"We will proceed with caution, like we always do in our investigations, Costar." With that said, McCormick turns back around and heads further down the corridor.  
  
"I just wish I knew where this particular investigation is headed?" Costar mutters as he follows his partner.  
  
Finally, the two detectives make it at the other end of the corridor and find themselves, now, in a hallway filled with many shadows that leads to a room at the end of it. Carefully they carried on down the hallway and entered the room. Inside was not what they expected. The room looked quite fancy with a long wooden table made with Red Oak in the middle. Around the table sat twenty chairs made with the same type of wood and red velvet seat covers that looked cushioned. There is a logo symbol that is in a circle shape. Inside the circle has a pyramid shape with an eye in the tip of it that appeared to be floating from the rest of the pyramid. On the top of the image it says "Annuit Coeptis" on the bottom it says "Novus Ordo Seclorum". On the bottom of the pyramid itself says "MDDCCLXXV". Each of these sayings basically means 'World Domination'. The landscape of the image appears to be some sort of field and hills in the background. It also has a few small clumps of grass in front of the pyramid. These symbols are seen on the large red sashes hanging from the wall. The sashes are evenly spaced with touches in the space between each pair of sashes. The same symbol that is shown on each sash is also seen on each backing of the chairs around the table. The scene looked like something right out of a palace of 'Old' England. Only this place is underneath a prison Island and not in a castle. There is barely any light except for the torches.  
  
"Wow, no wonder this place was not included in the tour brochure!" Costar said.  
  
"It defiantly looks like a meeting spot for some pretty high and important 'members'." McCormick adds.  
  
"Very nice." Costar admits.  
  
"I'll just take a few pictures then we will get out of here." McCormick explained as she took out her mini camera and started flashing some shots around the room. She especially took pictures at the Illuminati symbols on the sashes hanging on the walls.  
  
"Good idea!" Her partner agreed as he started to do some snooping of his own for deeper clues on what exactly what kind of meetings go on in a place like this. He realizes that there are many secret caverns in the prison as well. "Hmmm, I wondered why there are many closed off areas from the tourist." He thought out loud. "Hey, McCormick, come take some pictures of these blueprints!"  
  
McCormick comes by with her mini camera and starts flashing a few shots on the prints, as well as some documents left on the same table. When she was done she looked up at her partner and smiled approvingly.  
  
After when they gathered enough evidence they start to head back out through the dark hallway. That is when they noticed a man standing at the entrance back up the narrow corridor.  
  
"We are federal agents!" Costar cried out as he pulled up his gun and pointed it at man. McCormick started doing the same move. "Please raise your hands and step into the light.we are armed!" Costar demands.  
  
To their surprise the man started laughing as he slowly raised his hands and began to step forward into the light so the detectives could see him more clearly. In the light the detectives could tell he was most likely very rich just by how he is dressed. The strange man wore a well-designed suit made with the highest quality materials. By his appearance he looked to be in his mid 50's to his late 60's and had a very evil and mistrusting look in his eyes. His hair had many silver streaks, but still maintained it's original black color around the back of it. "I'm afraid, detectives, your investigation has come to an end!" He announced calmly.  
  
"You!" McCormick screeched. She instantly recognized the man and is shocked to see him alive. "You are on of those Founders from the Island, aren't you?"  
  
"Indeed I am. In fact, I was in charge of that entire organization." The man then frowned and glared at the two detectives. "That is until you two stuck your noses where they didn't belong." He then slowly put down his hands and walked ever so uncomfortably closer to the two detectives.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Costar yelled. "Don't come another step closer!" The man then stopped and looked down at the two detectives with an evil grin. "Get your hands back up to where we can see them!" Costar yells again.  
  
"How is it that you are alive.you and the other children drank that poison! You're supposed to be dead!" McCormick could not believe that she is seeing him here. It's like she is seeing a ghost or something.  
  
"Ah, but my 'kind' are not effected by that poison." The man bluntly answered.  
  
"You're 'kind'?" Costar questioned.  
  
"Oh, yes. We are quite the 'unique' type of individuals, indeed."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" McCormick asked.  
  
The man let out a chuckle before answering. "Well, you know me as Mr. Grafton. But the question you should be asking isn't 'who', but rather, 'what'."  
  
"What?" Costar gave a confused look towards the man.  
  
"Ah, you will find out real soon, my dear detectives." Grafton's grin became wider now. Before the detectives realized, men in strange burgundy- brown hooded cloaks had surround them. "I'm sorry this has to come to this.I was beginning to like you two!" Grafton cocks his head to one side and lets out a sigh. But then he smiles again as he realized his power of control over this situation.  
  
What are you talking about?" McCormick asked with a nervous tone as she noticed that these other strangers seemed to just come right out of the shadows.  
  
"You see, detectives, you have come all this way.for nothing!" Grafton shrugs.  
  
"I beg to differ.I think we found some pretty hard evidence to link you to all the kidnappings and murders of all the innocent children that could put you and this little organization away for life!" Costar threatened not really taking account of who or what these people are capable of doing.  
  
Again, the man starts to laugh in a villainous way. "I don't think you understand what you are up against here?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea.you're the Illuminati.right?" Costar snapped.  
  
The man didn't say anything, but gave them an evil grin that gave the detectives shivers up along their spins. "This investigation.is over, dear detectives!"  
  
Somehow the room became even smaller as the circle of mysterious men walked ever so slowly surrounding the two detectives in an even more uncomfortable position. They were not sure what was happening, but one thing was for sure, they did not like where this was headed.  
  
***********  
  
THE NEXT DAY, IN THE AFTERNOON! NATHAN'S AUTO SHOP!  
  
Simon has decided to work for Nathan (Tom's Dad) again this summer. He just recently came back from his break. Now he is working on the inventory for the shop. Simon walked down the isles and jotted down what kind of auto parts that were still in stock and what needed to be ordered. As he was doing so, he was also listening to the radio. Usually he doesn't need music to help him focus, but it sure did help the time go by faster.  
  
"That was 'Go all the Way' by the Raspberries." Came the D.J. as soon as the song was over. "This news just came in, and quite frankly I find this a bit disturbing. Two bodies were found in the river of the San Francisco Bay. One was a male human, and the other a female chipmunk. Both appeared to be in their mid-thirties. No names had been released at this time. Nor the information on how they died. Some reports, however, indicated that they had been attacked by some kind of large animal."  
  
The news had Simon so shocked that he had dropped his pen. He knew right away who those two bodies were, and how they died. His stomach felt like a huge knot just formed. He could not focus on his job at hand anymore. 'How could I be so stupid?' Simon began to think to himself. "I led them into a trap." He whispered.  
  
"You led whom into a trap?" Nathan asked as he walked up towards Simon.  
  
"Huh?" Simon looked over to his boss with a pale look on his face.  
  
"You're ok, son?" Nathan asked as he noticed the scared look in his young employee.  
  
"Yea.yea, I-I'm ok!" Simon replied nervously as he slowly picked up his pen from the floor.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ah, yea."  
  
"Well, alright." Nathan said. He wasn't too sure if things would be ok with Simon just by look at him, but decided to shrug it off, anyway. 'If he wants to talk about he'll let me know.' Nathan thought. He then remembered the real reason why he wanted to see Simon in the first place. "By the way, Simon, this came for you while you were on your break!" He said as he handed Simon an envelope with his name on it.  
  
"W-w-what's this?" Simon asked nervously as he accepted the envelope.  
  
"Don't know, but the person that delivered it seemed a little much on the cold side if you ask me?"  
  
Simon began to shake as Nathan left him alone with the envelope in his hand. For a moment Simon was not sure if he should read the note inside, he had a sinking feeling on who had sent him it in the first place.  
  
Reluctantly, Simon finally opens it and reads the note:  
  
'This is your first and final warning! End your plan to expose us, or you will join the two detectives!'  
  
---------  
  
Simon couldn't stop shaking. His intuition was right.the Illuminati had made their threat clear to him. Would it be too late to back down now? All of this was just too uncertain. Simon thought about his friends, and all the other innocent children victimized from that Island. It was then that Simon found his courage again. He decided not to back down from his promise to his friends and go ahead with the mission, regardless of what the outcome may be. Simon made a grim _expression as he crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it hard to the ground. "Never again!" He growled. 


	14. Oops!

Chapter 14: Oops!  
  
YEAR AND HALF LATER!  
  
9:23am, At the Miller's home!  
  
Jeanette sat on the toilet with the cover seat down. She watched intensively at a small object that she placed on the bathroom counter by the sink. With out warning someone started banging on the bathroom door, which made Jeanette practically jump out of her skin.  
  
"Jeanette! Are you *still* in there?" Cried her sister, Eleanor.  
  
"Give me a minute, I'll be out soon!!" She yelled back in a tense tone.  
  
"Honestly, you're starting to get as bad as Brittany!"  
  
But Jeanette paid no more attention to her sister. Her watch alarm began to beep and she looked down to check it. This told her basically that the time for waiting is over. With a gulp, Jeanette picked up the object on the counter to look at it more closely. It is a small tube shaped item that had an interesting color at the end of it. Unfortunately, it isn't the color Jeanette hoped it would be. Her hand began to tremble, for it confirmed her suspicions. She now knows for sure that she is pregnant. Jeanette is in such a state of shock that she can't even hear her sister banging at the door again.  
  
"Jeanette!! I need in there NOW!!"  
  
********  
  
10 MINUTES LATER! The Seville's home!  
  
Simon is, once again, downstairs in his lab. He was finishing up the translations in some of the notebooks written by Tom and the others from the Island. It wasn't easy, but Simon already finished translating all of Brenda and Brian's notes, stories and poems and sent them to their families. He even including a copy of the tape with them playing and talking in the field. Simon figured that his friend's families would appreciate viewing one of the more pleasant moments their child had on the Island. He even sent Brenda's sculptures that she done on the Island to her family. In return they sent back one of her earlier works she did in elementary. She had made a sculpture of a praying angel. It was one that she made before the Founders had taken to the Island. Simon keeps it by his computer so he can admire it always while he worked.  
  
Simon informed Tom's dad and Renee's parents about the tape and had given them a copy already. He is just finishing up a few more translations on some of the things his friends had written in their notebooks. Needless to say, Nathan and the Soyers' are very grateful for Simon's efforts.  
  
In order for him to continue in this project he decided to not go to College or University just yet. Instead he continues to work part-time for Nathan, just so he can save up a reasonable amount of cash for when he does go back to school. This break also enables Simon to finish his book and add more information in it based on the videos and documents found in the black box. This book would be but a first step of what he has planned to show the public. Gradually, he will explain what type of people this group called the Illuminati are about. Most of what he has written so far is based on his experiences before, during, and after being kidnapped. He just need to write one more chapter then it will be complete. Simon hopes that the way he has written this book that the Illuminati won't see it as an instant threat to them. Gradually, Simon hopes that more and more information will be exposed for the public to see. This will be something that the Illuminati cannot control. Simon hopes as soon as the book is published, he could take a few courses in College to build up more credit before going into University. This is something he is looking forward too.  
  
He has now a few more lines to translate and the poem that Renee wrote in Latin will be complete. Suddenly there is knock on the basement door. "Who is it?" Simon yelled not really taking his eyes off the computer as he continued to type.  
  
"It's me, Jeanette!" Cried the voice from the other end of the door.  
  
"Just a sec.!" Simon called back. It was not that he didn't want to see Jeanette; it was that he didn't want to leave the poem unfinished. As soon as he finished he saved it and walked up the stairs and opened the door to let Jeanette in. "So what's up?" He asked her with a smirk.  
  
Jeanette did not return the smile. She stood before him with a nervous frown. "Jeanette, what's wrong?" Simon winced.  
  
"Simon we *really* need to talk!" Jeanette said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
-------------  
  
Simon fell back into his chair as the news struck him like a blow to the face. It took him with such surprise that he suddenly felt numb from head to toe.  
  
"D.does anybody else know?" Simon finally asked as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"No! I thought you should be the first to know!" Jeanette answered solemnly.  
  
'Why is this happening to me?' Simon thought to himself while shaking his head in disbelieve, 'I finally get my life back to normal, and now this happens!' His thoughts drifted back to their last date a few months ago and how romantically perfect it seemed. He was sure they had used all necessary precautions, but the thought accrued that maybe they didn't.  
  
"Are you sure that you are pregnant?" He asked.  
  
She shot him a nasty glare before answering, "Well, I have missed my period for the last two months, plus I've been feeling nauseous in the mornings these past few weeks. And the home pregnancy test seemed to confirm it."  
  
Simon raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen a doctor yet?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No!"  
  
"M-Maybe we should get a second opinion, you know, before jumping to conclusions!"  
  
Well.!" Jeanette didn't get to finish as Simon pulled her up from the couch and the two of them ran out the door.  
  
********  
  
THREE HOURS LATER! Back at the Seville home!  
  
Jeanette leaned against Simon with his left arm rapped around her for support. They sat on the couch and waited by the phone for the doctor to call and confirm to them of the test results.  
  
The front door opens and Alvin walks in. He looks over and sees the couple on the couch and pokes his head back outside. "They're in here!" He cries out. Both Simon and Jeanette could feel their hearts beating faster.  
  
Dave and Miss. Miller walked in, looking concerned and a bit peeved about something. Miss. Miller was carrying a pre-opened packaged that Jeanette immediately recognized. She started to sit up knowing what would happen next. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor trailed behind the grown-ups, also with the look of concern and anger.  
  
"Alright you two! You have some explaining to do!" Dave said very sternly.  
  
"Jeanette, what was this? Eleanor found it this morning in the bathroom trash bin!" Miss. Miller interrupted, while waving the package in her daughter's face.  
  
"I-I-I-Its a home pregnancy test." Jeanette whispered sheepishly.  
  
"Why would you need a home pregnancy test? Unless.?" She did not dare to finish the question; instead she filled in the answer herself in her own head. Miss. Miller frowned at her daughter, and suddenly she felt faint. "Oh, Jeanette?" She whined in disappointment as her hand found it's way to her forehead and then covered half of her face. "You of all people.!"  
  
"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Dave added.  
  
Both Simon and Jeanette were practically in tears. Simon mind went blank. He had no idea what to say at this point. "Ah, oops?" He said with a shaky tone.  
  
"Is that all?" Dave snapped.  
  
Simon paused nervously for a bit then slouched forward more. "For now." He finally said in a whisper.  
  
"Where did you guy fly off too this morning? That's what I'd like to know?" Alvin asked, very interested in this conversation.  
  
"We went to see my doctor to confirm if I'm pregnant or not!" Jeanette said not leaving her eyes off the floor.  
  
"And.?" Dave asked impatiently.  
  
"We're waiting for her to call back to let us know the results!" Simon said, he too not leaving his eyes off the floor. He really did not want to look up at Dave, he could tell by the tone in his voice that he was really mad about all of this. And truthfully, he was not thrilled about any of this either. Simon kept wishing that he were having one of his nightmares.  
  
Just then the phone rang and everybody froze. With a trembling hand Simon slowly answered. "H-hello.Yes, just a moment!"  
  
He handed the phone to Jeanette. "Yes?" She sat there quietly and listened carefully as the person at the other end spoke. Jeanette took a big gulp before responding to the caller. "Ok, t-t-thank you, doctor!" Then she handed the phone back to Simon and he hung up the phone. Everyone looked at Jeanette eagerly, waiting for her to explain what the doctor just told her.  
  
"Well?" Brittany cried impatiently.  
  
Jeanette slowly looked up at her family and sighed, "She said.I'm pregnant!" She then looked at Simon and saw fear and guilt in his eyes, before he turned his head in shame. 


	15. Ready for Publishing!

Chapter 15: Ready for Publishing!  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER!  
  
All seemed to be going way too fast for the Miller's and Seville's. It seemed like yesterday that the Chipmunks and Chipettes just graduated from high school and started their move to college. Finding out about Jeanette's pregnancy had been a total shock, especially to Simon and Jeanette. The big question of all was how they were to handle this situation. For the first few weeks there were a lot of confusion and worry. The though of an abortion was passed on, but instantly was rejected by Jeanette. She just couldn't live with herself if she had to sacrifice a life any reason.  
  
Dave and Miss. Miller sat with Simon and Jeanette and had a long discussion on what they could do next. The next move seemed obvious. It is decided that Simon and Jeanette will get married in order to secure a stable future for the new baby. The wedding will be held as soon as everything is more organized and planned out better. After the marriage, Simon originally wanted to have him and Jeanette move into a small apartment. He wanted to try to be more responsible about this. But Dave and Miss. Miller thought that it might not be a good idea.  
  
The four of them argued long and hard, until finally they all agreed to rebuild Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's old room, and turn it into Simon and Jeanette's suite. It was mainly decided for that room, because it was the only other bedroom that had a bathroom. To make sure they were going to be treated like adults, Simon and Jeanette had Dave charge them rent and half of the bills. Dave then agreed to that.  
  
After a few months past, and the room has now been fully renovated. Simon and Jeanette now officially moved in. The three single beds were replaced by one queen size bed. A spot is left in the corner so they would be ready to put the crib there. They would at least have five more months to prepare for the new arrivals, so there was no major hurry to get the baby stuff in the room.  
  
Simon also went to Nathan and asked him to start giving him full-time hours so he can be able to afford the rent, bills, and all the new baby things. Nathan was more then happy to give Simon more hours, plus more responsibility at the shop that would guaranty him some over-time pay.  
  
Even with more hours at work and dealing with his new responsibilities, Simon still was able to finish his book on the schedule he planned out. Now he has Dave reading through it before he could go over some fine-tuning then to have it published.  
  
The next night Simon comes in late after a long hard day at work. He is grateful to now be home. After he parked the car in the driveway, and walks up to the front door. As soon as he locks the front door, he then goes upstairs. All he wants to do now is to take off his oily blue jump suit and hop in the shower then go straight to bed. Simon lets out a sigh knowing all too well that this is only the beginning of many days like today.  
  
Simon walks in the bedroom he sees Jeanette already in bed reading something. She slowly glances up at him and smiles. He returns a smile back at her and starts to head for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Simon finished his shower and comes out looking cleaner then when he did coming home. With only a towel rapped around his waist, Simon heads for the top dresser drawer and opens it. He pulls out a pair of pajama pants and heads back into the bathroom. Simon only has the bathroom door partly closed as he finishes getting himself cleaned up and dressed for bed. Suddenly he stops what he is doing when he hears Jeanette sniffing. It sounded a lot like she's crying. This is puzzling; Simon wasn't too sure why she would be crying. He pokes his head out the door and suspiciously looks at Jeanette. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Jeanette looked up at Simon then lifted Simon's pre-published book. Simon instantly frowned. He had been aware that he only made one printed copy and gave it to Dave to look at. "W-where did you get that?"  
  
"I asked Dave if I could have a look at it. H-he wasn't finished looking at it so I asked if I could get it photo copied. Please don't be mad."  
  
"Well...I was hoping that I could get it published before anyone, besides Dave, reads it."  
  
"I couldn't wait. I'm sorry."  
  
"*Sigh*, fine. So what do you think so far?" Simon shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so far I really like it. Mind you, I'm at a really sad moment right now, but other then that it's really well written." Jeanette says with another sniffle.  
  
Simon walks up to Jeanette and sits down on the bed beside her and places a hand on her lap. "You really think it's good?" He asks.  
  
"Yes I do." Jeanette gives Simon a reassuring smile that made him feel more confident about his book.  
  
Just then they heard someone knocking on their bedroom door. Simon raised an eyebrow and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Alvin!"  
  
"What do you want, Alvin? It's late!" Simon said as he walked up to the door.  
  
"I-I just want to ask you something about this one chapter in your book here."  
  
"Oh?" Simon quickly turned to Jeanette that now was giving off a guilty look. Jeanette quickly looked down on her lap to avoid eye contact. "Is nothing sacred here?" Simon asked her.  
  
"Well, I ran into Alvin on my way to the store to get this photo copied. He found out that I was going to make a copy of your book and asked if I'd make a copy for him too."  
  
In knowing Jeanette all too well, Simon began to shake his head. "As in 'finding out', meaning, you told him about the book...right?"  
  
"I'm sorry." She squeaked.  
  
"Never mind. Don't worry about it." Simon said and rolled his eyes skyward. He then turns towards the door and opens it. "What is your question, Alvin?"  
  
"Oh. I was wondering about this one section of chapter 12... Did you really kiss this 'Mary' person? Or did you make that up?"  
  
"Alvin!?" That question took Simon off guard and at the same time in the back of his mind also knew that this was a typical 'Alvin' question.  
  
"Well did you?"  
  
Simon let out an exasperating sigh, "No Alvin. She kissed me. She did that in order to help me remember what I had to do if things went wrong in her plan...It's too complicated to explain now, you'll have to keep reading in order find out why. Now, good night!"  
  
"Hey wait...?" Alvin calls out as Simon closes the door in his face. "I have one more question.? He tried to say from behind the closed door. "Alvin, no more questions, I want to go to sleep now!" Simon could hear his brother mutter something as he walks back to his room down the hall.  
  
"Maybe I should have left that part out?" Simon whines. Before He could take two steps away from the door another knocking is heard. "Alvin, I said 'goodnight'!" Simon growls.  
  
"Simon? It's me!" Called out Theodore from the other end.  
  
"What is it, Theodore?" Simon asks as he re-opens the door. Theodore looks up at his brother with a quivering lower lip and sad green puppy dog eyes. "Theodore?" Simon asks out of great concern for his younger brother. That's when he noticed, yet, another copy of the book in Theodore's hand. Simon then made a grim face.  
  
"Oh, Simon..." Theodore sniffed. "How could those mean people on the Island do all those bad things to you?"  
  
Simon didn't answer, but turned and glared at Jeanette as if to say 'look at mess you created'. Then he turns back to his chubby little brother. "It's alright Theodore, that happened a long time ago. All those people are dead now." He said trying to reassure Theodore that it will be all right.  
  
"But still." Theodore sniffed. "It was very mean of them to do that to you and the other children on that Island.  
  
"I know, Theodore. But most importantly, I'm still here...right?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Good. Now go to bed. We can talk about this later, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
After Simon closes the bedroom door for the third time he again turns to Jeanette that appears as if she would break out in tears in any second. "Is there anybody else you gave a copy too?" He began to scold.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jeanette thought about her day and what she did. Just then the phone rang. She instantly looked up at Simon with wide eyes. Simon raised his eyebrow then shook his head. "Gee, I wonder who this could be?" He sarcastically asked. Simon walked up to the phone and picked up the receiver, feeling that it would be for him anyway.  
  
"Hello?" Said Simon. He let out a sigh as soon as he heard Brittany's voice asking about the book. "No Brittany, I don't know how Mary and the other's smuggled drugs on the Island." Simon paused for a bit while Brittany asked him another question. "No, that was the one and only time, other the time in San Francisco ...yes! I'm sure! ...Goodnight, Brittany!" Before Brittany could sneak one more question in, Simon hangs up on her.  
  
"I knew this was a mistake." Simon muttered to himself.  
  
"What did you say?" Jeanette asked.  
  
"I said 'writing this book was a mistake'." Simon snapped.  
  
"Why? It's really good!"  
  
"Maybe. But I wanted to wait a bit till the book was fully ready for publishing before anyone else got to read it. I still need to fine tune some sections...It's just not ready to be read yet."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeanette pouted.  
  
Simon looked up and saw the distressed look on his soon-to-be wife's face and began to feel bad for ever yelling at her. "Awe, Jeanette. It's all right. Don't worry, these things happen. Especially in this house." He finished with a bit of a growl and looking back towards the bedroom door. Thoughts and images of his childhood on how his privacy would always seemed to have been invaded by his siblings. Simon shakes off those memories and walks over to the bed and sits down beside Jeanette. "So, what else did you do today? Besides making copies of my book for everybody to see?"  
  
Simon's question managed to put a small smile on Jeanette's face. "Not much. Just sitting and feeling the baby kick."  
  
"Really? Is it's kicking now?" Simon asked with great interested.  
  
"Well, the baby is dormant now. But earlier it was moving around like it was the Olympics or something." Jeanette giggled.  
  
Simon reached over and started to feel her belly that is now beginning to show a bulge. "You know, when you first told me about this pregnancy I was really scared. But now. Now, I'm really looking forward to being a parent." Simon said with a big grin.  
  
"Yes, me too." Jeanette said. She began to stroke her belly affectionately and looked upon it with loving eyes. Simon admired the look on her face and knew she would be a perfect mother for his child. He then leans over and gives Jeanette a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" Jeanette asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, just felt like you needed it." Simon smiled back.  
  
Jeanette places the rest of Simon's pre-published book on the table beside the bed and takes off her glasses. She puts them on top of the book and turns off the light on the table. Simon too takes of his glasses and puts them on the table beside his end of the bed and turns off the light on that table. Both of them then snuggled close for a good night's rest. 


	16. Brotherly Bond!

Chapter 16: Brotherly Bond!  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER!  
  
Finally, Simon finished his book and is now getting his story published. As the story is being copied it has given the family time to prepare for another big event.  
  
-------------  
  
Alvin, Simon and Theodore are raking up the leaves in the back yard preparing it for the wedding tomorrow. This day had been planned for months, ever since the pregnancy had been announced. Only a few relatives were able to make it though. In fact, that suited Simon just fine. He had not been interested in a 'big deal' wedding. Everyone agreed to a simple ceremony in the backyard of the Seville's home. Much similar to the 'almost' wedding Dave had with a woman he fell in love with when the boys' were younger.  
  
Regardless of all the pressure that the family is going through, they all maintain a calm appearance. The three brothers had seemed unusually quiet for about fifteen minutes as they raked the yard. Alvin had suddenly realized this, and being 'Mr. Action', he started to feel that he was about to go out of his mind with all the silence. He looked up at his two brothers as they worked hard to clean up the leaves. The scene reminded him of when they were 8-years-old. Both Simon and Theodore always seemed to be more in doing as they were told and finishing a job that was instructed for them.  
  
What ever happened to those days? It all seemed so far away now. Not to mention the five-year chunk that seemed to have gone missing when Simon had been kidnapped. Now they are grown up, gaining more responsibilities, and one of them is even going to experience parenthood soon. Alvin smirked at that. He thought it was funny that his smart, logic-minded brother had suddenly 'slipped up'. As children, Simon would be the one that would do everything perfect. Everything he did had a plan. Now, this would be a new challenge for him. Alvin could tell he is scared, but is showing no sign of it. It has always been a rare sight to see Simon panic over anything.  
  
Slowly Simon looked up and saw Alvin. As usual, he is standing around and doing nothing. Simon then gave him an annoyed look. "Alvin, are you going to help, or stand around like some kind of lawn ordainment?"  
  
"I'm just thinking, Simon." Alvin sighed.  
  
"For you, that's dangerous." Simon snapped back. Theodore started giggling at that remark to Alvin.  
  
Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It just means that anytime you think, it would eventually lead you into trouble." Simon said as he finished putting a few more leaves into a pile.  
  
"Hmm, you mean like how you 'thought' you took precautions and yet, you still manage to get Jeanette pregnant?" Alvin couldn't help himself he had to say it.  
  
"Oh, here we go." Simon, for some reason, knew that his brother would say something like this eventually. He stabbed his rake in the pile of leaves in front of him and began to face Alvin.  
  
"Guys! Let's not fight, ok?" Theodore pleaded.  
  
"I want to know where Alvin is trying to go with this." Simon said.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about our childhood and how much we have changed from those days." Alvin shrugged.  
  
"Yea, so.?" Snapped Simon.  
  
"Well, neither of us are actually 'boys' anymore, if you know what I mean?" Alvin smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Theodore gave a puzzled look.  
  
"You know.Getting in a little 'snuggle-time' with your girlfriend." Alvin winked. Theodore just looked even more confused on what exactly his brother was meaning.  
  
"*Sigh*. He's talking about sex Theodore." Simon said, rolling his eyes skyward.  
  
"Oh." Theodore blushes, "A-a-a-actually, Eleanor and I.haven't done 'it' yet." He said in an almost whispered tone.  
  
"What? Never? .Not even that one time when you two snuck away after the 4th of July party last year? I mean you *were* giving her the 'look' all night." Alvin was sure that his younger brother snuck away to have an intimate moment with Eleanor. Now he is curious as to where Theodore went with her.  
  
"Nope." Theodore simply said.  
  
"So where did you two go that night?" Simon asked.  
  
"We both got very hungry and went for pizza." Theodore blushes more.  
  
"Wow." Alvin, for some reason, is shocked and yet, not surprised either.  
  
Simon smiles at his, still so innocent, brother. "You don't need feel embarrassed, Theodore!" His smile faded as he thought for a moment. "If I was able to turn back the clock I would have indeed waited, at least, a few more years myself."  
  
"But, you thought you were going to die back then? Didn't you?" Alvin asked as leaned against his rake.  
  
Simon shook his head. "I was also drunk and really not myself back then either, Alvin. Like I've written in the book, the Founders brainwashed us into believing if we'd managed to escape and live in the real world, that we would suffer and die. In fact, all that was wrong with the others and myself was the lack of nutrition. Well, that and the fact that there were some of the Founders' assailants sending sublimable messages to our minds. That was what caused all of our headaches.  
  
"If we knew that was all that was wrong with us, Tom and the others might still be alive today. On the Island the nutrition that we could ever need was in that green slop that they grew there. It helped to control the chemicals so that it would not poison our systems. The cure that I received enabled the reduction of the chemical enhanced portion of my brain. Afterwards the constant mind chatter had finally decreased and I was able to think normally for a change.u.until the nightmares started attacking me in my sleep."  
  
The Chipmunks then remembered those horrible nights of Simon screaming in his sleep. Their mother, Vinny, had been staying with them to help. Her soft voice that would sing to Simon when he screamed helped calm him and come out of those dream tares. It took months for Simon to recover from that.  
  
"As for that night with Jeanette," Simon continued. "I was also undergoing a tremendous change, physically. I had no idea what was happening to me.it didn't hit me until I thought about it recently." He looked up at his brothers with an embarrassed _expression. "Why *do* you think they had us take cold showers on the Island?"  
  
Both boys then understood. Their jaws open slightly, "Aahhh!" they replied and nodded knowingly.  
  
Simon sighed before continuing. "Do you guys remember when I tried to commit suicide a couple of years ago?"  
  
Alvin and Theodore could feel their hearts sink as he reminded them of that horrible week. Slowly they nodded.  
  
"Well, that too was the Illuminati sending messages to my brain. Somehow, the cure didn't fully work. Originally, it is suppose to block the Illuminati out of my mind and no longer could they 'control' me." Simon could feel his hands shake, but still continued to explain. "That also probably explains the memory laps during that period of my life. I still have trouble in remembering what I did back then. Mind you, it's more under control now since I had seen that councillor. No longer can they send any subliminal messages into my brain." Simon, though, had not mentioned that the Illuminati still could go into his dreams. But because of how the councillor helped Simon, they are unable to 'control' him.only scare him.  
  
A dark look clouded over Simon's as he thought for a moment, he then continued. "But, sometimes I could swear that someone or something is still following me, and watching my every move. I feel it in my dreams, when I'm awake, walking down the street, or when I'm at work, or even.when I'm alone in my room. It's like being back on the Island w-w-when the Founders would follow you and make sure you are doing what you are suppose to do."  
  
"But you are no longer on the Island! You are home now, and everything is pretty much back to normal.well, with a few minor changes!" Theodore said as he was trying to cheer up his brother.  
  
Simon again, shook his head. "It's still very difficult for me to cope with everything. I may look like I'm in control, but I still keep feeling like such a failure in life. No matter how much I try getting my old life back something seems to come up and I'm back to where I started from." Simon scoffs at himself. "Take this for an example, I had a schedule all planed out, everything was going to be perfect. Just take the time I need off from school to finish writing this book and translate the notes that my friends wrote, then send them to their families.And what do I do? I get Jeanette pregnant! How ironically stupid is that?" After Simon smacks his hand over his forehead and lets out another deep sigh before continuing. "I mean you guys haven't changed much since the day I was taken away, but me."  
  
Slowly Simon leaned against the tree that held their tree house and crouches to a sitting position on the grass. He then continued. "Now look at me.I'm a freak! Sure I was able to quit smoking and drinking, so part of my life is back, but I'm never going to be the same ever again. Like I said, I was hoping to just take a year or two off school, work only part time, maybe do some studying before going to Collage to receive more credits. Then go to University and becoming a scientist. But that's not going to happen now. Well, at least not for a long while yet. I have to work full time now, and be a responsible adult, especially if I'm going to be a d-d.dad soon!" He stopped and thought about the last few words he spoke. "I can't believe I just said that." He finishes as he covers his face with his hands.  
  
Alvin and Theodore looked at each other and felt sympathy for their brother.  
  
"Don't worry Simon, we're here to help!" Theodore said in a sweet voice. Simon managed to look up at him and smiled. With his hands firmly placed on his hips, Theodore looked at Alvin and glares at him. "Right, Alvin?"  
  
"Of course we will!" Alvin chirped. Then with a mischievous look, he started to pick up a hand full of leaves from the pile that Simon just raked up and sprinkled them over his stressed brother.  
  
Simon frowned as the leaves floated downward on his head. Slowly Simon looks up at Alvin and raised an eyebrow. "Alvin, quit it!" He said as his, still very childish, brother kept sprinkling more leafs on his head. Theodore started to giggle at the silliness.  
  
"Why? Are you going to make me.daaaad?" Alvin said with a smirk.  
  
"That's it.!" Simon screamed as he jumps up and tackled Alvin. They both tumbled through the pile of leaves.  
  
It didn't take long before Theodore found himself in the middle of this leaf war and joined in. The three brothers are having so much fun wrestling each other through the leaves that it made them feel like they were eight again.  
  
Dave comes out with a disappointed look. "BOYS!! I thought I told you to clean up this yard?" He yells angrily.  
  
With a stunned _expression, the boys look up at their dad. Both Alvin and Theodore had Simon pinned and piling the leaves on him. "We did!" Alvin protested, before actually looking around the yard and seeing the disaster he and his siblings created. "Oh.Oops, sorry!"  
  
Dave let out a deep sigh, "Just have this place cleaned up by the time I get back from the airport!"  
  
"Yes Dave!" The three boys chimed at the same time. 


	17. Simon and Jeanette's Wedding!

The lyrics "For You I Will" by Monica, is being used in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 17: Simon and Jeanette's Wedding  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
The day finally came and how beautiful it turned out. Everyone marvelled on how the yard looked. The leaves are beginning to turn reddish-orange and they seemed to glow as the bright October sun shone on them. The flowers were placed nicely at each different table and the rest of the decorations were simple but yet still effective for this particular event. The minister stood by the arch at the far end of the yard as he spoke to Dave and Miss. Miller. They were going through the final details before they would begin.  
  
Only certain members of each family were able to make this celebration. Grandma and Grandpa Seville were there and so was the boys' mother, Vinny, who has mixed feelings towards everything that is happening from the past few years to now. She is sitting with Grandma and Grandpa Seville and talking about memories of when the boys' were young.  
  
Aunts and Uncles and a few closest friends showed up, as well. Tom's dad, Nathan and Renee's parents with their two young boys, Jake and Kyle made it too. In total there are about 30 people that came. Everyone sat patiently and mingled while they waited for the ceremony to start.  
  
-----------  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
UPSTAIRS IN SIMON AND JEANETTE'S ROOM!  
  
Jeanette stared at her reflection in the mirror, while her sister Brittany braided her hair up nicely. Brittany and Eleanor wore mauve colour brides' maid dresses that went down to their knees. Jeanette wore a plain white wedding gown that was loose around her belly. She started to think at what was happening to her life. In fact, she was kind of disappointed that she would have to finish her second year of collage sooner then she hoped. Absently, she began to rub her belly. This is something she often does. Then she slowly smiled knowing what would be happening next in her life.  
  
"What are thinking about?" Brittany asked her distracted sister.  
  
"Hmm? Oh just stuff!" Jeanette answered slowly.  
  
"Like what?" Eleanor asked, looking up from re-arranging the bouquet of flowers in her hand.  
  
"Oh, about family!" She answered again while looking down and rubbing her fast growing tummy. Just then she felt movement inside her. "Oh!" She cried with the look of shock.  
  
"What?" Both sisters cried at the same time with a worried tone.  
  
Jeanette slowly smiled and saw her sisters through the refection in the mirror. "I just felt a kick!"  
  
-------------  
  
DOWNSTAIRS, IN THE KITCHEN!  
  
Simon passed the kitchen floor; his brothers just stood there and watched him. The three boys wore black tucks and a red flower pinned on the left side of their jacket collar. "Simon, stop that!! Your making me dizzy!" Alvin cried out as he now couldn't take the passing anymore.  
  
Simon stopped and glared at his brother. "You try not being a nervous wreck!" He said while waving his arms in the air. "Your life hasn't been turned upside down more times then you can count!"  
  
"Calm down, Simon!" Theodore said in a sincere tone. He starts to take a one of the sandwiches from the snack tray for after the ceremony and begins to eat it. "We're all a bit nervous!" He looks back down at the tray of what is left of the little sandwiches and picks up the tray and holds it towards Simon. "Here, have something to snack on..."  
  
Simon looked at both of his brothers in annoyance; "No thanks!" he snapped. Then softened his expression, as he realized they were right. "Sigh I'm sorry!" He started to say as he took a seat in the chair beside him. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. And I'm not just talking about this wedding or...or becoming a father...!"  
  
Just as Alvin was about to say something Dave came in from outside. "Boys, it's time." The three brothers give each other a nervous look before proceeding out to the back yard. They walk down the isle and up to the arch to stand to their assigned positions.  
  
-----------  
  
Soft music came on and Brittany and Eleanor marched in a single file down the isle. Brittany couldn't help smiling as wide as she could for each person that took her picture. She knew it was her sister's moment, but it has been second nature for her to want to be in the spotlight. After Brittany and Eleanor got in their standing position on the other side of the arch, the 'bride's song' came on and the audience stood up. Jeanette came out through the kitchen door and began her march down the isle. She gave a shy smile to everyone and smiled wider when she finally saw Simon at the other end of the isle. He too started to give her a big smile. When Jeanette finally stopped in front of arch, she took her stance between Simon and her two sisters. The priest then said a few lines to begin the ceremony.  
  
Both Simon and Jeanette had written their own vows and when it the time came for that they both each took their turn to speak.  
  
"Ever since the moment I first met you I knew that there was something special about you." Simon started to say from the speech he had written. "It has always been the gentleness of your nature that seemed so innocent and yet wise too. The moment I really began to notice was when I had finally been able to return home from the Island. Your love and support means so much to me, at times, if it weren't for you, I doubt I would have the courage to live. I look into your eyes and I know that I am home, that there is a place for me in this world. There is one thing I am going to do is to give you all support and love you have given me. Jeanette, You're my universe, orbiting through time. Without you time will cease to exist for me. I ask you here today, in front of everyone as our witness, to give me the opportunity to love you as much as you love me."  
  
Jeanette took a deep breath to compose her emotions before saying her speech. "Simon even before you had been taken from us when we were children, I would enjoy talking with you about so many things. Even though most of our conversations had been related to school. You still had a sense of humour that not many people really noticed. I did, and that was what always attracted me to you. During the time of your kidnapping my life seemed like a void. I had not realised how much you meant to me...to the rest of us. Not having you here with us was simply horrible and I do not wish for this feeling to return. I want us to always be happy and together, for as long as we can. We have a chance now to begin a new. And I would like to be able to do what I can to help for the up coming challenges that await us. I too, would like to ask you here today to give me the chance to participate in what I can to make our journey easier for the years to come."  
  
After Simon and Jeanette said their vows, the priest said a few more lines then directed the young couple to now bring out the rings. Simon turned to look at Alvin as he struggles to pull out the ring from his jacket pocket. After succeeding he then gives it to Simon. Jeanette turns to Brittany and watches her as she takes the ring off her finger and gracefully hands it to her. As they each placed the wedding rings on their left middle finger (being that they only have four fingers, including the thumb), the priest gets them to repeat the 'With this ring...I thee wed' speech. Then the priest announces that it was time to 'kiss the bride.' The audience cheers as Simon and Jeanette are now, officially, a married couple.  
  
-----------  
  
After the dinner, everyone again, mingles with each other as they listened to the music that Alvin chose, except Simon. He stood at the far end of the backyard sipping some Champaign. Even though that the Champaign didn't have that much alcohol content in it, he had promised everyone that he wouldn't drink more two or three glasses, he decided to take slow and easy sips on his second glass. His mind was defiantly not on the party. Simon couldn't stop thinking about the book he just finished and how it might effect everything...He wondered if the threats made to him from that note were going to come true or not. His greatest fear was if the Illuminati were going to go after his family in any way. He wanted to tell them about the threats and the real reason behind the detectives' deaths. The problem with that is if they knew, then that would not only worry them, but also put them at great risk as well.  
  
Simon was caught off guard when he heard a soft voice speak out a familiar quote; "A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
With a shock, he turned to see Renee's mother standing there. "Oh, hi Maggie!"  
  
"I take it there is more on your mind then what's happening right now?"  
  
"Yea," Simon slowly answered. "Guess you can say that. I am a little concerned about the book I'm publishing. There are certain details in there that might change the way some may think of life, as we know it. Even though, I have taken precautions to mask these details so it doesn't appear that I'm being blunt. I know that I made a promise that I would tell the world about these situations. I-I-It still concerns me on what the outcome may be."  
  
"What's stopping you?"  
  
"I don't know if 'certain' people might respond in a negative way. What if they might not like what I have said?"  
  
Maggie thought about what he said and then looked up at him with concern. "You know. It's not what you say, but how you say it! I'm sure no matter what happens, you will have friends and family to back you up!" The expressions she was giving him reminded him a lot of Renee. Maggie reached over and put her hand on Simon's shoulder. "It is good to know that we are all here to support you know matter what, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, Maggie!" Simon smiled. "Which reminds me, I have more of Renee's writings translated, I'll go retrieve them for you after the party!"  
  
"I will look forward to reading them!" She said eagerly.  
  
"Hello, excuse me...everyone!" Alvin calls out over the microphone. As soon as he has everyone's attention, he adds. "I believe it time for the Newly Weds to have their first dance!" He said as he motioned the couple to the centre of the yard.  
  
Simon blushed and looks over to Maggie, whom is giving him a proud smile. He then walks up to Jeanette and places his glass of Champaign on the table. Together they step in the centre of the field. Simon takes Jeanette's hand as the music starts and the two of them slow dance to a romantic song sung by both Alvin and Brittany.  
  
-------------  
  
Alvin and Brittany's version to the song – "For You I Will"  
  
(Brittany)  
When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you,  
See you through,  
I'll be there and there is nothing  
I won't do.  
  
(Alvin and Brittany)  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you,  
For you I will.  
  
(Alvin)  
I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
Oh these arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down,  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe,  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong  
  
(Alvin and Brittany)  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need (I will be... )  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
Promise you  
For you I will  
  
(Alvin)  
For you I will, lay my life on the line  
For you I will fight, oooooh  
For you I will die  
With every breathe, with all my soul  
I'll give my world  
I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
And I'll have to leave it be  
  
(Alvin and Brittany)  
I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
I will go and bring you the moon  
Promise you (Promise you)  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will,  
  
I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need, (Anything you need)  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
I will let you wait for all times  
Promise you (I promise you)  
For you I will (Ooooh)  
I promise you  
For you I will 


	18. Their Scholarship!

Chapter 18: Their Scholarship!  
  
A MONTH AND HALF LATER!  
  
There is a loud knock on the Miller's door. Eleanor answers it with excitement. "Hi Theodore. Did you get one too?"  
  
"Hi Eleanor. Yea, I'm really excited in going to this Chefs course next year!" He exclaims as he holds up a pre-opened envelope.  
  
"Ooh! I can't wait! This will be our first time ever leaving home and being on our own." Eleanor squealed.  
  
"Does this have to be in Seattle?" Miss. Miller whined from behind them.  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss. Miller." Eleanor said, turning to face her mother.  
  
"This is one of the best Chef's course in the States. It will talk us through the all the lessons one needs to learn in order to run a restaurant business. And it even has a work experience program." Theodore chimed. "And besides, we will certainly visit during the holidays!"  
  
"Not only that, but according to this the course won't start till next fall. That will give Theodore and me time to finish our courses in the Community College, and most importantly, we will be able be here when Jeanette and Simon's baby's born." Cooed Eleanor.  
  
Miss. Miller smiled then frowned. "Oh, but I'm going to miss you two so much." She sniffed then added. "I miss you two already."  
  
"Awe. Miss. Miller, we will miss you two." Eleanor says as she reached over and gives her mother a reassuring hug.  
  
"Lately you six have been growing up way too fast. Already Simon and Jeanette are married and about to raise a family on their own. I remember when you and your brothers were just little sprouts." Miss. Miller moans as she reaches over and pinches Theodore's cheek.  
  
"Awe, Miss. Miller!" Theodore pouts. He hated to see Miss. Miller upset. "Eleanor and I are only going to be gone for only two years. And we will still be able to come visit during the holidays."  
  
"You're sweet Theodore, thank you." Miss Miller says as she whips a tear from her eye.  
  
"Say, I have an idea," Eleanor perks. "Why don't the three of us go to the frozen yogurt parlor? It'll be our treat, Miss. Miller."  
  
"Good idea...What do you say Miss. Miller?" Theodore chimed.  
  
"Wellll?" Miss. Miller thought about for a second then looked down at the bright young faces of the now grown up chipmunks and smiled back at them. "Oh, alright!" She finally said.  
  
"Great!" Both Theodore and Eleanor cheered. They then helped Miss. Miller get her coat on and then helped her to the car. Just as Theo is about to get in the passenger side he sees his brother, Simon pulling up in their driveway across the street. "Hay, Simon!" He cries out as Simon gets out of his car.  
  
"Oh hi, Theodore!" Simon calls back.  
  
"How was your day?" Theodore asked.  
  
"Long! How about yours?"  
  
"Eleanor and I got our scholarships! We are going to the collage for Chefs next year!" Theodore cheers as he holds up his envelope that he received in the mail earlier.  
  
"That's great! I'm excited for the both of you! So, where are you going now?" Simon asked as he suddenly realized his brother was about to get in the car with Miss. Miller and Eleanor.  
  
"Oh, we are just going to get some frozen yogurt. Do you want some?"  
  
"No thanks, Theodore. I've got to get these groceries inside, then get cleaned up. You guys have fun!" Simon says as he opens up the back seat and pulls out some bags.  
  
"Hey, did you remember to buy some Tortellini shells for tomorrow's dinner?" Theodore asks.  
  
Simon pauses then turns back to Theodore. "Yes, of course I remembered.I have everything under control. Don't worry."  
  
"That's great. Ok, we will see you later!" With that Theo gets in the car and with Eleanor driving, the three of them head over to the parlor.  
  
Simon waved as they drove off then turned around and headed inside his home. Indeed, it has been a long day for him. At work he and a few other employees got stuck in fixing the transmission of a Trans AM. Then he was trying to convince a 'wanna-be' mechanic the right way on how to properly install a radiator hose. After Simon finally got off work, he had to run around town to do some shopping. But now he is home. The day is finally over. He can sit back and relax. Simon walks through the front door and calls out, "I'm home!"  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Simon!" Dave's calls back.  
  
Simon carries the bags of groceries into the kitchen, and places them on the table in front of Jeanette and Vinny. They both instantly start helping with unloading the bags. Simon is grateful that his mom decided to stay till the baby is born. Her help will be most appreciated. It is that, and the fact that Vinny was not about to miss the opportunity of seeing her grandchild as soon as he or she is born.  
  
"Did you get everything?" Dave asks Simon.  
  
"Yes, Dave. I written everything down when you called me at work." Simon said with sigh.  
  
"Ooh, you even remembered the herbs that I requested." Vinny cooed as she unpacked one of the bags.  
  
"Yea, mom. Although they were not easy to find, I had to call almost everywhere in order to get them." Simon said. "You will notice that I haven't forgotten anything. It goes to show that regardless of how hectic things get, that I can still maintain an organized lifestyle."  
  
"That is good!" Jeanette grinned. She then looked in the last bag on the table and frowned. "Did you remember to bring those chocolate truffles like you promised? I.I mean, *we* have been having a craving for them all day." She adds as she rubs her tummy.  
  
Simon simply froze. He was sure that he had written that on the list. How could he have forgotten? He stood before her with wide eyes and his jaw slightly dropped. With a growling sigh he slowly turns and heads back towards the front door. "I'll be right back." He grumbles. 


	19. A Romantic Evening!

Chapter 19: A Romantic Evening!  
  
ONE MONTH LATER!  
  
A Week After New Years!  
  
As a treat, Simon decides to take Jeanette out for a romantic dinner, just the two of them. Both of them know all too well that they would receive very few of these moments in the near future. Simon managed to reserve a table at a classy restaurant, the cost of the place did not matter he just wanted to make the evening perfect. This made Jeanette feel very special. She and her sisters went out during the afternoon and bought a new dress, one that looks really nice.  
  
The last couple of days she had been feeling really insecure of her appearance and was being very moody towards everyone. Almost anything would set off a mood swing to happy, sad, or angry.or all the above at once. It didn't help that Simon has been spending a lot of time working and not enough time at home. What clinched it was when Simon saw Jeanette crying in bed one evening and started spewing out to him on how 'unloved' she felt. He is hoping that this evening's date would help her feel better.  
  
Next week they are going for an ultra sound test to confirm the condition on their offspring. At the same time, they would also find out the sex of the child too. Simon and Jeanette are a bit curious to know this so they would know the proper name to call him or her.  
  
Simon wants to name the child after one of his friends from the Island, but Jeanette wants to name it Vincent if it's a boy, or Amanda if it's a girl. The argument lasted for hours, until they decided to wait till they find out what the sex is then they would flip a coin.  
  
While Jeanette is upstairs getting ready for their date, Simon stood downstairs and waited by the door. He is wearing a classy tux, for he knew that this place they were going to required a certain dress code. Simon even went as far as to get a corsage for Jeanette's dress. Figuring it has been almost twenty minutes, Simon checked his watch and seen that he had been correct. In his mind he wondered what was keeping Jeanette, and if they would be late for their reservation.  
  
That's when he noticed Jeanette coming out of the bedroom and stood on the top of the stairs. She stood there for a moment with a beautiful black dress that reached down to the bottom of her knees. It is loose around her, now, huge belly, but being that it is a black dress it masked the size a little. Her sisters did up her hair in braided bun, and Brittany had done a beautiful job with the make-up. Simon looked up at his beloved wife and was completely beside himself, not realizing how beautiful Jeanette can really be.  
  
"Jeanette.wow! I-I-I mean.wow! You look gorgeous!" Simon stumbled.  
  
"Thanks, Simon!" Jeanette said shyly as she blushed at his kind, romantic words. She slowly made her way downstairs with her sisters close behind. Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They both watched as Simon carefully pinned the corsage on the right side of Jeanette's dress and helped her put her jacket on. They then waved the married couple off as they got into their car and drove to their destination.  
  
-------------  
  
They arrive at the restaurant with no trouble. After being seated, Jeanette and Simon ordered their meals after viewing the menu. Simon convinces Jeanette to not worry about the cost and to order anything she wants.  
  
The waiter comes back after 10 minutes and gives young couple their soup. When they completed the soup the waiter then served them their main meal. Everything tasted so divine. Yet, Jeanette still felt a tad guilty too. She looked up at her husband and smiled knowing that he has been working so hard. He is willing to go to all lengths for her and their child. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble to please me, Simon." She said as she scooped another forkful of pasta and ate it.  
  
"Awe, it's no trouble, Jeanette. You are going through a lot right now, and I figure that this evening would be a great opportunity to just be the two of us."  
  
"But, how are you able to afford this place? It's rather expensive don't you think?" She said practically in a whisper.  
  
"Actually, Nathan lent me his business' credit card. He would use this dinner date for a tax write off."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I tried to refuse his offer, but he was persistent." Simon paused for a bit and frowned in thought, he then let out a sigh. "I think he is still hurting over Tom's death."  
  
"It would be tough losing your child." Jeanette sympathized.  
  
"Yea." Simon agreed.  
  
Simon and Jeanette were suddenly distracted when the family that sat at the table next to them began to have a small argument. Suddenly one the youngest child starts screaming for some desert. Both parents tried their best to quieten the child, but nothing seemed to work. Louder and louder the young 5-year-old screamed. The scene appeared to be quite embarrassing for the parents. Finally the mother, that appeared to look rather stressed, got up and started dragging the kid to the bathroom. Both Simon and Jeanette looked at each other with worry. They had a scary thought that that will be them real soon dealing with a screaming child in a public place.  
  
Both of them sat quietly for about two minutes. For the first time since when they first knew of the pregnancy that they started having second thoughts about 'parenthood'. There would be no way that Simon and Jeanette wanted to be like that poor couple with their child. To feel embarrassed as they struggled to not have him or her scream and creating a scene in public.  
  
Then Simon looks up at Jeanette and smiles a crocked smile. "Desert?" He asks, hoping that this might distract Jeanette from the resent scene. 


	20. Ashley Malton!

Chapter 20: Ashley Malton!  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER!  
  
The publishers had a few minor delays in getting the book all printed up, but it is now complete. Simon has even been invited to have his first book signing at a bookstore in one of the main malls of L.A. Simon is actually now enjoying himself. The turnout for this signing is better then anyone had hoped. He is also excited to know that his children will be born within a month and a half. Two weeks ago he and Jeanette went to get ultra sound test done. It came as a surprise for everyone to know that Jeanette is actually carrying three infants, two boys and one girl.  
  
Jeanette and Simon almost had a war on what they would name the babies. Simon wanted to name them after three of his friends from the Island, to have their memory live on. Jeanette understood that, but she wanted to name at least one of them, so they tossed a coin and she would name the first boy born. Simon reluctantly agreed to that and knew the exact names he would choose for the other two.  
  
He absently smiled to himself as he continued to sign a book for each buyer. "Here you go, ma'am. Enjoy your day!" Simon said to the woman. She took her book and left the line for the next person to step forward. Without looking up at the next person, Simon accepted the book to sign. "And whom do I make this out too?" He asked with his eyes focusing on the book only.  
  
"Ah, Ashley Malton!" Came a shy female voice.  
  
Simon chuckled to himself as her last name reminded him of one of his friends. "You wouldn't have any relation to a Brian Malton, would you?"  
  
"Actually, h-he was my twin brother!"  
  
With a look of shock, Simon looked up a young female chipmunk. Her hair is light brown and her eyes are hazel. Her facial features kind of resembled Brian's, but with more femininity. She smiled slightly, but Simon could tell she is still hurting from her brother's death just by the look in her eyes.  
  
It wasn't until then when Simon remembered her name and face. Brian often spoke of her back on the Island. Plus he had been able to see her briefly at the Canadian airport in Ontario. That was when Brian was finally reunited with his family after been taken from them for just over five years prior to that day. Simon and Ashley stayed speechless for a few moments, as they didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
------------  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER!  
  
As soon as he had finished the book signing Simon decided to take Ashley for a walk to a nearby park. Not only did Simon need some fresh air, but also this would give him an opportunity to talk to one of his best friends' sister. They walked up to a pond and watched some kids feeding breadcrumbs to the ducks.  
  
"I again want to thank you for sending us the video of you guys in that field. Also, thank you for sending us the notes and stories that my brother wrote. A-a-and for translating some of them for us.you didn't really have to do all of that!" Ashley said bashfully.  
  
"Oh, but I felt I had too! Brian was my friend, they all were! I felt it was my duty to make sure my friends' families get back everything that belongs to them." Simon said.  
  
"I still can't believe that was the same Brian in the video. He looked so happy in that field! When we were kids, I was the only person he would really talk too. Never have I seen him having so much fun!" Ashley said with a big smile as she remembered watching the video for the first time.  
  
Simon smiled and nodded. "There hadn't been a day that Brian wouldn't speak of you, Ashley." Ashley blushed and watched the ducks in the pond.  
  
Both were silent for a moment, until Ashley started crying. Simon pulled her in for a hug. He knew exactly how she feels, he spent a good year and a half trying to let go and cope with the death of his friends. He still is even now.  
  
"I.I'm sorry!" She finally managed to say after a while.  
  
"Don't be! I understand what you are going through."  
  
She then smiled at his kind words. Simon looked at Ashley and he remembered the same look of gratitude that Brian made once or twice before. It then had him thinking of one the adventures he and the others had on the Island. Simon smiled at Ashley and said. "Heh heh, I remember a time on the Island when Tom and I had to retrieve one of those books that I sent to you."  
  
********  
  
A YEAR AND THREE MONTHS  
  
AFTER BEING ON THE ISLAND!  
  
The boys were in their room getting ready for their next class. The more they thought about this Island the more they wanted off it. And they were determined on succeeding, too.  
  
A week ago, during one of their adventures exploring the different secret rooms on campus, they found a pile of notebooks. They thought they would use these books for notes for plans to get off the Island. Also they would use them for creative writing. Something for them to do so they could keep their mind sane from all the chaos that was happening around them.  
  
One morning, as the chipmunk boys were getting ready, Brian is still writing in one of the notebooks. He always loved to write; this is his way to express himself. Tom kept reminding him to hide it before one of the Founders caught him. Without both Simon and Tom realizing it, Brian hid the notebook in one of his study books (considering the risk, that was not a smart move).  
  
Most of the day everything seemed fine until four of the Founders stopped the five Chipmunks in one of the hallways. One of them walked up to Brian. The Founder snatched the study book from Brian's hand and his notebook fell out. Almost immediately Tom, Simon, Renee and Brenda had been dragged to their quarters and Brian was dragged to the Whipping Room. One of the other Founders took Brian's notebook so it could be destroyed in basement burner. Simon saw the Founder that took the book before he was dragged around the corner.  
  
Once Tom and Simon were left alone in their quarters, Simon talked Tom into going to get the notebook back before it is destroyed. Reluctantly Tom agreed to help. They calculated a plan right down to the last second. The two of them had found an exact match to Brian's notebook. It contained no writing in it so it wasn't as if they were destroying anything important.  
  
By sneaking through window and climbing down the tree, they snuck through another window that lead to the basement. Instantly, Simon and Tom saw the book sitting on the table beside the burner. They managed to make the switch and escape back out the window before the Founder could throw the book in the fire. What the two boys didn't know was that the Founder knew that they were there. He turned and grinned as the Chipmunks slipped out the window.  
  
When Brian came back from his punishment, he and the Founder that was escorting him, walked in. Simon and Tom stood up by their beds and assumed an army cadet pose. As soon as the Founder saw that the boys would now behave themselves for a while he then leaves.  
  
When the coast was clear, Simon and Tom then ran up to Brian and began to tend to his wounds. After they cleaned him up and rapped his arms up in bandages, they then helped him to his bed. After, Simon goes to his own bed and pulls out the notebook that is hidden under his pillow. He walks over and hands it to Brian. The look on Brian's face reminded Simon so much of his brother Theodore and the time when he lost his teddy. Simon and Alvin found it and returned it to their distressed brother. Seeing Brian looking up at him like that made Simon dreadfully homesick.  
  
"You guys are the best friends I ever had.Ah, hell, you're the only friends I ever had!" Brian said tearfully.  
  
"Yea, well! Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, or next time we'll let the stupid book burn!" Tom added trying to not show too much emotion. He never had any siblings of his own, and both Simon and Brian knew that he considered them to be the 'brothers' he never had. Many times it was Tom that looked out for all of them. He felt it was his duty.  
  
Brian kept looking at his friends with a smile. Simon smiled back.  
  
********  
  
After Simon finished his story, Ashley smiled through her tears. "I'm glad Brian had you and Tom for friends."  
  
"Yea, we were glad that he was our friend too." Simon added with a solemn look. "We should get back!" He said when he glanced at his watch. Ashley nodded in agreement.  
  
As they walked along the path they past a strange man that is walking towards them. He is dressed in a black suit and has a strange look about him that gave Simon an eerie feeling. The way he looked reminded Simon of one of the Founders when ever he and his friends were caught doing something they weren't suppose to. His heart began to race and his breathing quickened. For some reason he felt that he was in trouble.  
  
Simon peered over his shoulder and noticed the man had stopped walking and stood there staring at him. All that is running through Simon's mind is that he had to get away as fast as he could. Simon gently took Ashley's arm and started to walk faster. "Come on!" He whispered harshly.  
  
"Huh!" Ashley was a little confused on why Simon is suddenly acting so strangely.  
  
Again, Simon looked over his shoulder and saw that the strange man is now following them. This confirms that this man was up to no good. "Run!" Simon says as he now is pulling Ashley in a sprinter's pace.  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asks. Now she is really confused. Why was Simon acting like this? She then peers over her shoulder and sees a person in a dark suit chasing them. Ashley figures that somehow Simon knows this person and doesn't trust him.  
  
The two young Chipmunks ran as fast as they could, trying everything to lose the strange man. Anytime they looked behind they still saw him there, in close pursuit. Finally, Simon and Ashley ran around a corner and ducked inside a department store. They hid and kept an eye on the door. After waiting for a few minuets they realize that nothing happened.  
  
Finally Ashley decides to get up and look out to see if the man is anywhere to be seen. She looks up and down the street and sees no one that fit the description of the man that chased them. "I think he's gone now!" She said as she turned back towards Simon. Simon couldn't stop shaking. He sat with his knees up to his chest and has his arms rapped around them.  
  
"Are you going to be ok, Simon?" Ashley asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yea! J-J-Just give me a m-minute." Simon replied trying to regain his composure. Both of them sat there for about ten minutes before reuniting with Dave and the others.  
  
-----------------  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER! In A Food Court At The Mall!  
  
This has been a very exciting day for Ashley. First, she finally gets to meet Simon, one of her brother's best friends from the Island. She is thrilled to have a chance to get his autograph and in the same book that he wrote. Then as they were walking in the park a strange man had suddenly started chasing them. Ashley promised Simon that she would not mention this to his family. He didn't want them to start worrying again. And now, she gets to meet the rest of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. As a child, Ashley remembers listening to their albums with her twin brother, Brian. She even was able to receive each of their autographs inside her new book written by Simon Seville, as well.  
  
Dave, Miss. Miller, Vinny, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes all sat with Ashley and ate lunch in the Mall's food court. They all talked about many things, mostly about Brian and how Ashley and her family cope with his death.  
  
While everyone had already finished their lunch, Jeanette is still feeding on a 2nd plate of French Fries. Simon comes back after going to get some things he left behind in the book store and is surprised to see his wife still eating. He notices his brother, Alvin, staring at her with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. Simon clears his throat to get his attention and when Alvin looks up at him, Simon shakes his head as to say 'don't stare'.  
  
"I can't help it. She's beaten Theodore's eating record. It's like she's been in a feeding frenzy all day." Alvin announces.  
  
"That's because Jeanette is eating for four. Theodore is always eating for one and a half." Simon replies.  
  
"Hey!" Theodore cries out. Everyone at the table begins to snicker.  
  
Simon then goes up behind Jeanette and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She stabs a couple of French fries with her fork and holds it up to his face. Simon notices that the fries are dripping with vinegar and ketchup. 'Yeeuck.' Simon made a discussed face briefly then hide his look with a soft smile. "Heh, that's ok, Jeanette. You need all the nutrients you can get." He explains as he taps lightly on her belly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some.it's good." Jeanette asked sweetly.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure." Simon assured her.  
  
When Jeanette turned her attention back to her plate of fries, Simon again made a disgusted look. 'Her food cravings are getting stranger and stranger!' He thought to himself. Simon looked up at Dave, Ashley, and the others as they were trying so hard to hold back their giggles. Fortunately for them, Jeanette is focusing more on her French Fries to be concerned with the world around her.  
  
After Jeanette had finally finished eating, the Seville's and Miller's all gave Ashley a ride back to her hotel, and then they too went home. 


	21. Bickering Pair!

Chapter 21: Bickering Pair!  
  
A WEEK AND A HALF LATER!  
  
"How can you be so incredibly wrong?" Brittany asked with a hint of great insult. She looked out of the passenger side of the car and glared.  
  
"What do you mean.David from 'Dreamlighting' is 'da bomb' as they would say." Alvin commented. He turned the signal to make a left and turn as he drove him and Brittany home.  
  
"No way! Bratty is! She was the brains' of the entire detective agency! And besides, David was such a goof off. How could he capable of anything?"  
  
"Oh? And what about Bratty's infatuations with rich snooty men?"  
  
"So? David always arrived to work drunk after drinking Root Beer Coolers all night! No wonder he couldn't keep up with his clients!"  
  
"That's cold, Brittany."  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
There was a brief silence between the two of them. Each of them thought of what they could say next. Brittany slowly looks up at Alvin and with a snarl she adds. "I bet you forgotten so much of our old favorite romantic detective show."  
  
"Me? Are you nuts?"  
  
"Well. You did practically miss one of the episodes, because you felt basketball was more important then me!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, you were asleep when I finally came in from the practice." Alvin pointed out.  
  
"I fell asleep out of boredom for waiting so long!" Brittany defended.  
  
"Brittany, your idea for romance is for the birds sometimes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, come on.you just expect me to do so much. And it isn't fair that I have to work twice as hard in order to make you happy."  
  
"That's absurd!"  
  
"Oh, and lets not forget the fact that you always have to be right all the time!"  
  
"I do not! You're being ridicules!"  
  
"Am I? You just can't handle the fact that I'm right half the time. I find it incredibly annoying that you will argue just for the sake of arguing."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Harrumph! Well, if you are going to be that way.you can just talk to the hand, because these ears are not going to listening anymore!" Brittany said with a huff and holding her hand up towards Alvin.  
  
"Oh that's real mature, Brittany!" Alvin complained.  
  
"You just don't have as good of a memory as I do." Brittany said as she pushed her hair back with pride.  
  
"Ah huh, I'm so sure of that...Little Miss forgetful, herself." Alvin laughed. He finally pulled up to the Seville driveway and parked the car.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Brittany asked as he started to get out of the car.  
  
--------------  
  
MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE HOUSE!  
  
Jeanette sat on the easy chair in the living room. Again she was feeling uneasy with the pregnancy. She knows that she is almost a month away before she would go into labor. Lately, though, she is beginning to feel really tired and her whole body aches. Just moments ago she started to feel dizzy as she stood in the kitchen. It was a good thing that Vinny was there to stop her from falling. The Chipette elder helped Jeanette into the living room and had her sit down in the easy chair. Vinny exclaimed that she would finish cleaning in the kitchen.  
  
As Jeanette sits in the chair she rubs her tummy and begins the breathing exercises that Vinny had been teaching her. This helps her to relax and stay calm. Suddenly the front door opens and Alvin and Brittany both come in. They are bickering about something and right away Jeanette begins to tense.  
  
"I do not, you pompous twit!" Brittany shouted.  
  
"Do too, you aggravating sea hag!" Alvin retorted.  
  
"Oooh, that does it!" Brittany shouts louder.  
  
Alvin and Brittany would, of course, have to stand near Jeanette to continue their annoying fight. Jeanette tried to ignore the noise the two of them were making, but soon found out that she couldn't take it much longer. Especially, the fact that they keep getting louder as the argument would become more intense.  
  
"You can't just go around thinking you are better then anyone else!" Brittany blurts out.  
  
"Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black!" Alvin retorts.  
  
"Will you two STOP BICKERING!!! Can't you see I'm trying to rest?" Jeanette screams at both Alvin and Brittany. She then struggles to pull herself out of the chair and waddles up the stairs to go rest in bed.  
  
Both Alvin and Brittany looked at each other in a confused manner. They wondered if they did anything wrong?  
  
"Look what you did.you have upset my sister!" Brittany finally said.  
  
"I did not.!"  
  
"Did too!!" 


	22. It's Time!

Chapter 22: It's Time!  
  
A MONTH LATER!  
  
A week ago Simon's boss, Nathan, decided to give Simon some time off so he can be with Jeanette. Everyone is becoming tense as they are awaiting the arrival of the babies. There were a few times that whenever Jeanette claimed that she 'felt' something, it had them thinking it was 'time'. Mostly it was just gas that created Jeanette's discomfort. Already Jeanette is two days past the due date. No one more then Jeanette wants the little ones to come. She is feeling a bit antsy in being able to have her body back to normal again.  
  
One night, Jeanette suddenly wakes up from her sleep and sits up in the bed. Unsure why she is doing this, Jeanette first thinks she might need food, or to go to the washroom. She sits there in the dark for a few moments, wondering. Suddenly she felt a rush of pain coming from the inside of her belly. She turned to see Simon, who is still sound asleep. Even though he looks so peaceful, Jeanette has to get him up.  
  
"Simon?" She whispers while gently shakes his shoulder.  
  
"Wha.?" Simon groans as he struggles to open his eyes.  
  
"It's time!" Jeanette whispers a bit more loudly.  
  
Simon looks up at her. She could almost hear the gears in his mind grinding away as he tries to put together the information that his wife announced. He then turns away and grabs his glasses from the table beside the bed and puts them on his face. Simon stares at the alarm clock briefly then turns back to face Jeanette.  
  
"It's 2:37 in the morning, why?"  
  
Jeanette looks at her husband in a baffled and confused manner. 'Could he be that tired?' She thought to herself. "That's not what I meant! Simon, *it's time*! I'm going into labour!!"  
  
"Oh.oh ok!" And with that Simon rolled over and snuggled under the sheets.  
  
Jeanette started getting really scared; she does not know what to do about this. Simon suddenly shot his eyes wide open and sits up straight facing Jeanette. "IT'S TIME!!!" He screams.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
  
Without hesitation, Simon jumps out of bed and throws on his pants, sweater and shoes. At the same time Jeanette grabs her glasses from the table beside her side of the bed. She puts them on her face, and struggles to pull herself up from under the covers. She puts on her robe and slippers then begins to walk towards the door. Before leaving the room, Simon grabs the duffle bag that has a change of clothes for Jeanette.  
  
As they headed downstairs, Alvin pokes his head out from his room down the hall. "What's going on?" He asked still looking half asleep.  
  
"Jeanette's in labour! We're on our way to the hospital!" Simon could barely contain his excitement.  
  
"Wow! Really?" Alvin says.  
  
"Simon?" Jeanette cried as she was half way down and realized that her husband was not at her side.  
  
"Hang on, Jeanette! I'm coming!"  
  
"Hay, Simon!" Alvin called after them.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Good luck!" He smiled at the soon-to-be parents.  
  
"Thanks!" Simon smiled back before escorting his wife out the door.  
  
********  
  
40 HOURS LATER!  
  
Almost two days has gone by and both the Millers' and the Seville's are working hard to prepare the home welcoming for the newest family members. Vinny is more excited now; she is looking forward in becoming a grandmother. She is upstairs making sure the babies' crib will just perfect for their first sleep in it.  
  
Eleanor and Theodore are in the kitchen preparing a feast. Neither of them never before felt this nervous and excited at the same time. They are so nervous that they didn't know what to make for dinner, so they are making a whole bunch of favourite meals all at once.  
  
Dave and Miss. Miller are running around, making sure the house is clean and in perfect order. While everyone has been doing something useful around the house, Alvin and Brittany did nothing, but wait by the phone.  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Brittany whined.  
  
"I don't know?" Alvin sighed.  
  
"Sometimes it takes some time for a woman to give birth." Miss. Miller says.  
  
"How would you know, Miss. Miller? You never had kids." Alvin pointed out.  
  
"No, but I had a cousin that had a baby boy one time. She was in labour for three days." Miss. Miller said as she drifted back in memory lane.  
  
"THREE DAYS?" Dave, Alvin, and Brittany cried out.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Asked Theodore. He and Eleanor have put the dinner on simmer and figures they could use a break from cooking. They walk in the living room with a puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"We are talking about Miss. Miller's crazy cousin." Alvin said.  
  
"If it took three days for her to give birth to just one baby.it's going to take a week to wait for Jeanette to give birth to three babies." Brittany complained.  
  
"Not necessarily." Vinny said as she comes down the stairs and enters the living room. "When I was giving birth to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore I was in labour for two and a half days. The toughest is waiting for the first one to be born, but then the other two were no trouble." She then thinks back at that day for a moment. "However, during the first day being in labour it did feel as if there were some sort of struggle between two of the boys.like the little ones were fighting on who would be the first to come out."  
  
Everyone all smirked as they could guess on which two were fighting, even before birth. "But naturally I came out first.right mom?" Alvin perks up with pride.  
  
Vinny grinned and let out a giggle. "Yes, Alvin. It didn't take long for Simon to come out, five minutes later, if I remember correctly. Theodore on the other hand.he took his time and came out gradually." She finishes as she looks over to Theodore and smiles at his innocent face.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings.  
  
Everyone pauses for a moment. Could this be it? Could this be the call they have been waiting the whole day for? Alvin and Brittany leap for the phone, but Alvin grabs it a microsecond before she could. "Ha!" He laughs at her. Alvin then places the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello.? SIMON.! How did it go? Oh.hang on, I'll put you on the speaker!" Alvin says with excitement. He reaches to the main panel of the phone and pushes the button that activates the speaker so the whole room can listen and speak to Simon.  
  
"Can everyone here me?" Simon says over the speaker.  
  
"Yes!!" Everyone answers at once.  
  
"Ok then, I would like to announce the arrival of three healthy chipmunks babies. At 3:54pm today, Vincent Seville was born. 4:05pm, Mary-Anne Seville, came into the world. Then at 4:14pm Tom Seville joined his siblings."  
  
"Awe, they sound wonder, Simon." Miss. Miller swoons.  
  
"How is Jeanette?" Eleanor asks.  
  
"She's fine! Very tired, but fine! The doctor said that both mother and babies would be able to come home tomorrow." With a yawn, Simon continued. "As for me.I need another cup of coffee!"  
  
"Alright, will you be home later?" Dave asks.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to spend the night with Jeanette and the babies here at the hospital. I'll come home with them tomorrow." Simon answers.  
  
"Oh, ok.you take care then! We will see you tomorrow!" Dave says.  
  
"Ok, bye!" Simon replies before hanging up. 


	23. Reflecting Moment!

Chapter 23: Reflecting Moment!  
  
Simon comes back to the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had just finished calling Renee's parents and Nathan after he called his family about the arrival of his new born's. Jeanette and the new babies are all sleeping soundly. Simon stops and stands at the door for a moment and takes this all in. The last two days have been such a blur.  
  
Slowly he begins to walk over to bed where Jeanette is sleeping. He places his cup on the table beside the bed. Gently, Simon pulls the covers up from around her waist to her shoulders. 'She's earned a good rest,' thought Simon. He reaches up and begins to stroke Jeanette's hair tenderly. She softly sighs to his touch and smiles. It relaxes her more whenever he does this to her.  
  
After a few moments, Simon pulls back and begins to rub his sore wrist on his left hand. He has to smirk about that, because without warning Jeanette suddenly squeezed his left hand and twisted it during one of her contractions yesterday.  
  
With a deep breath, Simon turns around and walks up to the nursery bed and leans over it to view his children.  
  
A wide smile crosses his face as one of the babies then starts to yawn. The young new born stretches out his little mouth as far as it could to let out the oxygen in his breath. He then he closes it and opens his big blue eyes to look up at his dad.  
  
Simon brings his right hand over the little one's head. The baby reaches up and takes a hold of Simon's index finger. He then squeezes his little tiny fingers around Simon's bigger fatter finger as tightly as they could go. Again, Simon marveled over how beautiful life can be. He then pauses and smiles knowingly as he recognized a certain twinkle in the infant's eyes. "I bet you are going to be the trouble maker.won't you?" He says. The little one begins to give Simon a small smile as if he knew what his father meant.  
  
Just then the other two infants started to open their eyes too. Simon, again, starts to feel the tears building up in his own eyes. 'They are all so beautiful.' He thought. This moment has taken up all of what exists around him. If there is a promise to be made the promise is to protect each of these babies and keep them away from harm. Simon breathed out a sigh of contentment. He felt that he could just stand here all day and watch his new born babies. But then he himself begins to let out a big yawn. Reluctantly Simon backs away from the babies and finds himself in the chair behind him. He stretches out his limbs then relaxes them. Then he closes his eyes. All the caffeine in the world could not keep Simon from falling asleep. Within a few minutes, Simon doses off and sleeps along with everyone else in the room. 


	24. Welcoming the New Arrivles!

Chapter 24: Welcoming the New Arrivals!  
  
THE NEXT DAY! Around 8pm.  
  
The day for the triplet's arrival had come, after much of eagerness and impatient waiting.  
  
It was almost sundown and the family wondered what could be keeping Simon and Jeanette. While they ate part of the dinner that was prepared, but they also made sure there would be some saved for the new parents. They had gotten so involved with setting everything up for that they barely heard the car pull up in the driveway.  
  
"They're here!" Cried Brittany after she peeked out the living room window when the headlights of the car got her attention.  
  
"They're here?" Vinny whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Brittany nodded in confirmation.  
  
Everyone then ran to the front door and waited for the new parents to come in with their young.  
  
As the door opens, everyone begins rush question on them, but was stopped by both Simon and Jeanette.  
  
"Wait! They're sleeping." Jeanette whispered harshly as she pointed at the baby carrier in her hand.  
  
"Aww!" The whole family cooed softly when the infants were brought into their view.  
  
"Hey Simon, what happened to your wrist?" Theodore asked as he noticed the bandage wrap around his brothers left wrist.  
  
Simon grinned shyly and looked towards his wife. "Let's just say, Jeanette can have quite a grip, when provoked!"  
  
Heartfelt laughter rang around but Jeanette couldn't help but to feel a tad guilty about his wrist. Simon noticed Jeanette's sad _expression and reached over to take her free hand into his right hand then gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and shared a smile. Simon and Jeanette then followed Dave and the others into the kitchen, bringing the newborns with them.  
  
"Oh, good.food, I'm starved." Simon exclaims as he went over to a plate full of food.  
  
"Mmm, me too." Jeanette said placing the baby carriage on the table between the two plates and sits down across from Simon.  
  
"What's the matter guys, didn't you get to eat at the hospital?" Alvin joked.  
  
"Um, yea, but nothing beats a well home cooked meal." Jeanette replies honestly. As Simon and Jeanette ate in silence, Dave and the others continued to admire the babies.  
  
It didn't take long till one of the babies started to move and woke up. Vinny could not hold back any longer, so she reached down and picked up her grandson, Tom.  
  
"Awe, how adorable. This one looks so much like you Simon." She commented looking at her son with warm motherly affection.  
  
"Yea, I noticed that too." Simon responded before taking another fork full of food into his mouth.  
  
The young infant in Vinny's arms began to open his eyes gradually, but appeared to have a troubled time focusing. Vinny leaned over to look closely at his eyes. "He has such beautiful green eyes."  
  
"Yup, just like his mother's!" Simon proudly said. Jeanette busted instantly into delight giggles and blushed at her husbands comment.  
  
"I can't believe how tiny they are." Alvin pointed out from behind his mother. He was almost afraid to pick any of them up; due to the fact they appear so fragile, but tried to gain Tom's attention.  
  
"Yes. It is hard to believe that you and your brothers were once this small." Vinny pointed out.  
  
"Simon, could I hold one of them?" Theodore asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Carefully, Theodore picked up little Mary-Anne. With Eleanor's help, Theodore held her close to his chest feeling the sensation of the tiny body against his. He feared that he would hold her the wrong way or worse that he might drop her. Theodore couldn't help but to smile, as he looked down at his little tiny niece who was fast asleep on his chest with a thumb in her mouth.  
  
"Look Eleanor" Theo whispers to his girlfriend. "She has your cheeks."  
  
"Awe." Eleanor cooed. She reached down and touched the little one's face with her index finger. Mary-Anne then opened her eyes and tried to look around. Brittany leaned over Theodore's other shoulder to have a look at little Mary-Anne's face.  
  
"Look at those beautiful eyes. She no doubt inherited those from me." Brittany gloated, as she began to bat her blue eyes.  
  
Dave picks up the other baby boy, Vincent. He is at awe that his grandson can simply fit neatly in the palm of his hand. Dave doesn't remember knowing the boy's to ever being this small. Then again they were already six to eight months before he adopted them. Miss. Miller peered over to have a look at the little baby chipmunk, and started to chuckle at his cuteness.  
  
"His little arms are so chubby. Bet he will be a big boy when he grows up." She says. Dave nods agreement.  
  
"Indeed." He says. Little Vincent then opened his greyish/blue eyes and focused up at his human grandparents. "He defiantly has his father's eyes, though." Dave commented.  
  
Simon over heard Dave and smiles through his blushing cheeks.  
  
"So.I notice that you named Tom and Mary-Anne after your friends Simon, but what made you think to call this one Vincent?" Alvin asked pointing at the third child. "I thought you would at least name one after me!" He added smugly.  
  
Simon simply grinned and looked over to his wife. "For your information, I chose that name, because I like it! You got a problem with that?" Jeanette huffed in a cranky tone. She squeezed and shook the fork in one hand, and putting her other fist firmly on her hip to make her point clear to Alvin.  
  
"Not at all!" Alvin began to shy away. "It's a perfect name for him!" He added in hopes that would please her and it did.  
  
---------------  
  
It had been twenty minutes later the Dave notices Simon and one of the babies were missing he walked around the whole house trying to find them. Soon as he stepped into the living room he saw them. There was his son cradling his daughter on the couch. He apparently started whispering something to her in barely an auditable voice. Deciding not to interrupt just yet he walked back out to get something.  
  
Simon sat on the couch admiring his daughter. She started to coo and open her eyes to look up at her father. Simon could tell by the way she was having trouble focusing that she would eventually need to wear glasses, when she was a little bit older. He noticed the same problem with his son Tom. This didn't bother him, because he knew that they had come into this world for him.  
  
In the hospital it took the nurses twenty minutes before they could take the triplet's away from Simon for their first bathing. He smiled at his daughter's beautiful face as he gently stroked her tiny forehead. She tried to open her blue eyes and focus them up towards her new dad.  
  
"Hey there little one." Simon says smiling. "Welcome to this world. Awe, you are so beautiful. I hope I could be the father you rightly deserve. I forever promise that I would be there for you and your brothers, no matter what. Maybe someday you will know my past, but for now, I just want us to be a family, ok?" He added with a proud glow on his face.  
  
Simon was interrupted when a flash of light took him by surprise. He looks up to and sees Dave standing before him with a camera in his hand and a big smile on his face. Looking at his father Simon also shares the smile. Dave walks up to the couch and sits down beside his son and granddaughter.  
  
For a while they sat in silence admiring the infant. Simon's thoughts went back to when he and Dave had a stern talk about his smoking and alcoholic binging when he was a teenager. It had been a shock for Simon to find out that Dave was once a smoker too. He had eventually quit smoking not long after accepting the responsibility of raising the Chipmunks.  
  
"How does it feel to be a parent now?" Dave asked. Breaking the silence between the two of them  
  
Simon smiles at his dad. "I'm not sure. It took me six months to study all of Dr. Spock's books on raising babies, but nothing prepared me for the feeling I got when I first held the first born in my hands.it was incredible, Dave. My world simply stopped, and just focused on that moment. The feeling was both overjoyed and scared all at the same time."  
  
Dave nods in agreement. "Yes. I know from experience, that parenting can be a real challenge sometimes." Simon chuckles knowingly and looking up at Dave.  
  
"There she is." Vinny called out as she entered the living room. "We were concerned on where you had gone too." She says as she leans directly over the infant's head.  
  
"You couldn't have missed her already, Mom. She was only gone away for fifteen minutes." Simon laughed.  
  
"I know, dear. But don't you think they should be going to bed now?" Vinny asked.  
  
"I guess. I'm a bit tired myself." A yawn escapes from Simon's mouth.  
  
Everyone said 'goodnight' to the new arrivals as Vinny took Vincent out of Eleanor's arms and Jeanette carried Tom. Simon followed his mother and wife upstairs with little Mary-Anne in his arms. They brought the newborns in Simon and Jeanette's room, which was also a part nursery and into their one large crib. The three of them stood there and just admired the babies for a moment. Vinny then looked over to her son and his wife and notices a very tired look in their face.  
  
"I think I should go now and let you two get some rest." She announces as she walks up to each of them and gives them a big hug.  
  
"Thank you, Vinny, for everything." Jeanette politely says.  
  
"It's no trouble, Jeanette dear.Now get some rest.you'll need it." Vinny winks at the young married couple, then heads out the door.  
  
Simon let out a stretch and a yawn. He and Jeanette change and went to bed for a well deserved rest. 


	25. Bringing Up the Past!

Chapter 25: Bringing Up the Past!  
  
THREE DAYS LATER!  
  
Jeanette comes walking out of the bedroom with Tom, her arms. He had just been feed and now was going back downstairs to join his siblings, father, and grandmother in the living room. With a tired look in her face she makes her way up to Simon.  
  
"There, Tom's fed. Have they all been fed now?" Jeanette asked as she handed Tom over to her husband. She has been so worn out for the last few days it's been hard to keep track of what each baby wants.  
  
"I believe so." Simon said. He mentally did the count to make sure he was right. "Yup, they've all been fed."  
  
"Oh, good." Jeanette sighed with relief. She fell back into the chair behind her and simply melted from the comfort.  
  
"Are you going to be alright, dear?" Vinny asked her daughter in law. .  
  
"Uh huh. I just need to get use to feeding three infants every four hours." Jeanette said as she started to massage her throbbing head. Vinny simply smiled knowingly.  
  
"Maybe you should go have a nap, Jeanette. Mom and I can handle everything here for a while." Simon suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. I think I'll do that.Thanks." Jeanette smiled at Simon and Vinny before taking Simon's suggestion and going back upstairs for a nap.  
  
***********  
  
Half hour later Alvin and Theodore came through the front door.  
  
"Hey! We're home!!" shouts Alvin.  
  
He immediately gets up and goes to his brothers by the front door.  
  
"Alvin, shh!" Simon hisses placing a finger on his lips  
  
"Boy, being a daddy just makes you more bossier, doesn't it?" Alvin commented sarcastically.  
  
"The kids are sleeping, you dolt!" Simon says harshly as he addresses the quiet scene in the living room.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Gee, can I see them?" Theodore asks excitably.  
  
"Sure, Theodore." Simon gestured.  
  
"Theodore, you see them everyday. Why should today be any different?" Alvin asked.  
  
"Well, they are just so cute." Theodore shrugs. With an excited look to his face, Theodore makes his way to the living room and looks over the sleeping infants in the baby play pin.  
  
Alvin rolls his eyes skyward and follows his younger brother into the living room with Simon close behind.  
  
"Awe, they are even cuter asleep." Theodore coos.  
  
"Yea, and not to mention quieter." Simon smirked.  
  
"I bet." Alvin raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Were they crying a lot today, Simon?" Asked Theodore.  
  
"Oh, only when they needed to be fed, picked up, changed, or, my personal favorite, crying just for the sake of crying." Simon replied.  
  
"Intense. Lucky I was at my classes all day." Alvin said.  
  
"Yea. Lucky you." Simon said with a grim look.  
  
"Where is Dave, mom, and Jeanette?" Theodore asked.  
  
Simon took a deep breath before replying. "Dave is at the studio, he is having a meeting with the producers. Mom is in the kitchen making some tea. And Jeanette is upstairs taking a nap."  
  
"Oh, ok." Theo nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Without warning, one of the babies starts to whimper. Simon immediately rushes to the play pin and looks over the railing to check on which one is making the noise. "Vincent, what is it?" Simon asks as if the child could talk back with words. The baby responds with a funny look on his little face then begins to let out a cry.  
  
"Please don't tell me that you just did what I think you just did." Simon said as he picked up the crying infant.  
  
Alvin leans over then pulls away quickly, and begins to wave his hand in front of his face. "By the Power of Greyskull.that really stinks!!"  
  
"What's wrong.I hear one of the babies crying." Vinny asked as she runs into the living room.  
  
"It's Vincent, mom. He made a 'stinky'." Simon announced while holding his son as away from him as possible so he doesn't have to smell him.  
  
"Here, Simon, I'll take him." Vinny instantly took charge as she laid Vincent down on a special blanket they had placed on the floor earlier that day. She took off the smelly diaper and placed it in a plastic bag. Then she whipped his bum and placed the used towelette it in with the diaper. Vinny then holds up the bag and looks up to her boys. "Theodore, could you go run this to the garbage bin outside?" Vinny asks.  
  
"Sure mom." Quickly Theo leaps up, grabs the bag, and runs out the front door to the trash bin outside in the garage.  
  
"That boy gets way too excited over the littlest things." Alvin commented. He then turns to look up at Simon to hear what he had to say about that.  
  
"Well, what are you looking at me for? He IS your brother." Simon jokes.  
  
"Oh, veeerrrry funny." Alvin groans.  
  
Theodore comes running back in and looks at his brothers giving each other their usual look of annoyance with each other. "What are you two talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Both Simon and Alvin spoke at the same time.  
  
Vinny paid no attention to her son's discussion, but carried on in changing Vincent's diaper. "Boy, these modern diapers are a lot easier to handle then the cloth diapers I use to use for you boys." She comments. After she is done, Vinny holds Vincent up to have a good look at his smiling face. "There." That is when she noticed the expression Vincent made. Vinny's smile dropped and almost started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Theodore asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing sweetie."  
  
"Mom, something is wrong.what is it?" Simon demanded.  
  
"Well." She slowly started to say and trying to hold herself from crying. "It's just that Vincent here looks just like your father."  
  
"Our father?" The boys all said at once.  
  
Theodore took one look over to get a closer look at Vincent then looked up at his mom. "I-I-I just don't see the resemblances to Dave, mom." He says innocently.  
  
Both Alvin and Simon start to groan and began rolling their eyes skyward. Vinny smiled a little over Theodore's innocent comment. "No, dear. I mean your biological father."  
  
"Oh." Theo said.  
  
"You never really spoke of our dad before, mom." Alvin said as he sat down beside his mom with Simon and Theodore joining him.  
  
"It was a very painful memory for me." Vinny said. "Your father was quit tall for a chipmunk, and very smart, too. When you boys were born he really wanted the best for the three of you. About a month later he set out to gather supplies for the winter. He.he never returned home. Later I found out by a friend, that a predator got him. You boys were very young and small; I couldn't just leave you three to go gathering food for the winter. That winter was one of the coldest ones yet, and I did not have enough food gathered to help the four of us to survive. That was when I remembered about a human that took up residence in the woods before the first snowfall came. I took a risk. I had too. Making sure you three were completely warm inside a carry basket, I bundled you all up in as many blankets that I could find. Then I set out to the cabin where Dave lived. In the long run, I believe the choice I made was the best. If I hadn't, I don't think either of you boys would have survived that first winter." Vinny then couldn't hold in her emotions and started crying. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore cuddled her as they too shared her loss. "I'm sorry, boys." Vinny sniffs.  
  
"Don't be, mom. It's alright." Theodore says with sympathy.  
  
"Yea, mom. We're glad you told us." Alvin says.  
  
"What was dad's name?" Simon asks out of curiosity.  
  
Vinny pauses for a bit to regain her composure. Then she looks up her beautiful boys and smiles. "Ethan.His name was Ethan."  
  
"I wish we had the chance to get to know him." Alvin said.  
  
"Me too." Vinny agreed. "He was so excited when you three came into the world."  
  
Simon takes Vincent, from his mom's arms, and holds him close to his chest. How he wants to always be there for him. His greatest fear now was if anything would to happen to him, just like his own father. Who would be there to protect Vincent and his siblings? Simon looked up and saw his mother and two brothers looking at him.  
  
"Whatcha thinking, Simon?" Asked Theodore.  
  
"About life, Theodore." Simon replied. "About life, and why things happen the way they do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alvin simply shakes his head then looks back up at his brother. "Simon, you stress out way too much."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Simon asked, unsure what had gotten into Alvin.  
  
"Well, you've only been a parent now for a couple of days so far, and you are already worried about their future."  
  
"You have no idea." Simon whispered to himself. It wasn't life that worried him. He was more concerned with a certain 'society' that could cause suffering and pain to him and his family. "Would any of you mind if I too went upstairs and took a nap?" He finally spoke up.  
  
"Sure, Hon, you go right on ahead." Vinny said. She takes her grandson in her arms and watched her tired son gets up off the floor and leave the living room to go upstairs. Vinny then looks to Alvin and Theodore as if they might know what could be going through Simon's head. Both of them just shrugged their shoulders. 


	26. Three Munks and Three Babies!

Billy Joel's song, "The Longest Time" has been 'borrowed' to fit in with this chapter. (Some words have been changed to support the meaning of the story.)  
  
Chapter 26: Three Munks and Three Babies!  
  
FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER!  
  
Everyone was trying to get back to old routines, but they were finding it a bit difficult with three demanding babies all the time. There were moments where the babies would cry for hours on end without stopping. If it hadn't been for Vinny, Simon and Jeanette would have a difficult time calming them down. With the same tricks she used when Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were little was help in a major way. She would sing them songs. Usually it would be a Lullaby song, but there were other songs she sometimes used as well.  
  
Simon had gone back to work a week after the triplets were born. He however did try to spend as much time as he could with the infants. Normally, his mom, Dave, or Jeanette would supervise him. Simon found comfort in this. Since he was still nervous to be alone with them. The little ones are so fragile, and feared that there might be a situation, which he might not, be able to handle alone.  
  
Since today had a day off, he wanted to spend it with his kids. This morning he offered to feed the infants their breakfast, while Jeanette and Vinny tend to other things around the house. Dave was out at the studio and catching up on some paperwork, while Simon's brothers were out in the yard doing some chores. Simon can hear Jeanette's sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, just coming in through the front door. They start talking to his wife and mom in the living room.  
  
Vincent cooed in baby babble while sitting on the high chair and bouncing. He looks at his dad with a cheeky grin and his tiny hand in his mouth.  
  
Simon looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You think so, young man? Well, I have a spoonful of mashed pears that say otherwise." Simon says playfully. He takes a tiny scoop out of the baby jar and shovels the little spoon gently into Vince's mouth.  
  
"Nyum, nyum, nyum!" Vince says as he savors the flavor of the pears in his mouth.  
  
Simon smiles with pride as he looks at all three of his children. They each sat in their own high chair. Tom and Mary, by now have already starting to wear glasses this past week. They sat happily as they are slurping on their bottles filled with baby formula, while their brother Vincent kept working on his mashed pears.  
  
"Now, where were we...?" Simon ponders as he looks down at an open book that is laid out in the table. "Oh, yes. ' Physics R101."  
  
The three little babies sat there quietly and smiled at their father as he kept reading as if he were reading a children's book.  
  
"Magnetic angle for gamma rays Physics in Action...Gamma-ray bursts are the most energetic events in the universe, typically corresponding to the conversion of 1% of the mass of the Sun into energy. Every day an average of about one of these brief flashes of gamma rays - which come from any direction in the sky and last a few tens of seconds - are detected. Observations of the optical afterglow of the bursts reveal that they originate in galaxies that are several billions of light-years away. But what causes the bursts, and how the gamma rays are actually produced, have, until recently, remained a mystery..." Simon looks up at his children and gives them an excited look and adds an, 'ooh' to the suspense of the text he is reading before continuing reading.  
  
Alvin walks into the kitchen through the back door and gives Simon a questioning look. "Simon, are you trying to "bore" your kids to sleep?"  
  
"Whatever does the trick Alvin; it's almost their naptime anyway and I need to brush up on my studies before going back to college in a couple of months."  
  
"So in other words, you're killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Clever!"  
  
"Neea!" Vince squeals as he tries to reach for more mashed pears.  
  
"Oh sorry, Champ." Simon says. He scoops another tiny spoonful of baby food and feeds it to his son. Simon looks up and realizes that there is a draft coming into the kitchen. "Ah, Alvin could you close the door, please."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Alvin said as he starts to close the door not noticing that Theodore is walking in. He caught the door just before it could be slammed into his face.  
  
"Alvin, watch it!" Theodore warns.  
  
"Theodore, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Alvin said after Theodore closes the door  
  
"Dave will be happy to know that the backyard chores are all done." He announced smiling at his brothers.  
  
"Thanks guys." Simon replied.  
  
The Chipette's enter the room and stops in front of the Brothers.  
  
"We're leaving." Brittany announces bluntly.  
  
"Where too?" Asks Alvin.  
  
"Out to do some shopping." Brittany answers while studying her nails.  
  
Simon realizes that all the female chipmunks have their coats on, including his mother and his wife.  
  
"Are all of you going?" He asked nervously as he gets up from his chair.  
  
"Well, yes." Jeanette replies. "It has been a while since I had a good shopping spree with my sisters, and Vinny could use a break herself from helping us with the children. We figured, since you have a day off that you wouldn't mind staying with them for a few of hours..."  
  
"But..." Simon stared to say, but had to re-arrange his words carefully. "Do you all have to go?"  
  
"Don't be nervous, sweetie. I'm sure you will be alright." Vinny said gently. "The girls have convinced me that I should have...uh, what was the term you called it...?" She asked Brittany.  
  
"A girl's day out on the town." Brittany said proudly.  
  
"It's not like we are leaving you entirely alone, Alvin and Theodore are here to help." Eleanor implied as she pointed to Alvin and Theodore, who at this moment were starting to tip toe away.  
  
"Huh?" Alvin gave a look like a deer caught in headlight and his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Where do you two think your going?" Eleanor asked with narrow eyes.  
  
"We, uh, are going to, um..." Alvin stuttered. He looks over at the desperate look that Simon was making and slouched in a defeated. "Absolutely nowhere...but are here to help Simon take care of the triplets"  
  
"Of course we are..." Theodore adds with a smile.  
  
"Thanks guys." Simon said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you sure you boys are going to be alright?" Vinny asked still unsure.  
  
"I'm sure we will be fine, mom." Theodore reassured his mother.  
  
"Alright then, we will be back in a couple of hours...maybe more..." Brittany eyes glint with mischief, as she walks out of the kitchen and to the front door with the other four females close behind her.  
  
As soon as the four of them leave, the three boys stood there for a moment and just looked at each other.  
  
"So, ah, what do we do first?" Alvin asked still clueless.  
  
"Well, we need finish feeding them. Vincent still needs to drink his formula." Simon said as he walked to the fridge and pulls out a bottle filled with baby formula and takes it over to the microwave for a little heating. Simon takes out the bottle after the microwave 'dings' and checks it to see if the temperature is right before giving it to Vincent for drinking. To Simon's surprise, he accidentally squirted it at his dad's face. Shocked Simon took off his glasses for cleaning and washing his face. Behind him heard his brothers roaring with laugher and turned to glare at them before putting his glasses back on his face. "Laugh it up you too!" He said with a half smile.  
  
"You have to admit...that was just perfect on how he did that, Hahaha!" Laughed Alvin.  
  
"Yea, Simon! Vincent is a good shot, Hehehehe!" Theodore giggled.  
  
Simon looked down at his son that is smiling a bashful expression. "Now don't you start!" Simon warned.  
  
--------------------  
  
Soon after the babies had been feed, the boys took them to the living room for playing games and read them stories from children books. An hour later the air suddenly filled up with a most familiar smell.  
  
"Oh man! Don't these guys do anything else besides eat, sleep, and soil themselves?" Alvin asks as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"At this stage...no, not really." Simon answers as he picked up Tom who was crying, taking him upstairs. Alvin grabs Mary-Anne, and Theodore takes Vincent. They both follow Simon to his room, which also happens to be the nursery. They figured it would be best to change the babies' dippers one at a time. They had two of them in the crib while they tended to the other.  
  
Tom was the first to be changed. As Simon pulls off the dirty dipper he then hands it to Theodore to throw it in the trash bin.  
  
"Pee-u!" Theodore says as he pinches his nose while holding the dipper as far away from him as possible until it could safely be dropped into the bin.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alvin asks.  
  
"I've changed diapers before, Alvin." Simon sighed. "It's not that hard."  
  
"Okay." Alvin said with an expression, which said "whatever".  
  
After Simon whips Tom's bum and hands the dirty cloth to Theodore he then holds out his right hand to Alvin. "Ok, Alvin...hand me the clean dipper."  
  
Alvin reached into a large bag and pulls out a clean dipper...he looked at it for a moment and with a playful grin he started to use the dipper as a puppet. With the open part, Alvin uses both of his hands to make it look like a mouth. Slowly Alvin moved it closer to Simon's head.  
  
"Gggrrr! I'm going to get you!"  
  
"Give me that!" Simon was in no mood to 'play' and snatches the dipper from his brother's hands, while trying to hid a smirk on his face. He places it on his now all-clean son, Tom. "There, one down."  
  
After, all three babies were cleaned. They went back downstairs and took the triplets outside to play and to get some fresh air after the big mess they dealt with earlier.  
  
------------  
  
A few hours had passed before the little ones started crying for no apparent reason. It wasn't that they need their dippers changed, because they were just did that not too long ago. The boys tried everything they could think of. Perhaps they were hungry? That couldn't be also, since they already that the mashed fruit before being changed. Their crying became louder and louder. They are loud enough to drive Alvin, Simon, and Theodore nuts. What could they possibly do?  
  
The thought accrued to the boys that the three of them could use a naptime, so they brought them back upstairs again to their room and laid them down on their crib. Still no use...the three babies were screaming louder and showing no sign of letting up.  
  
The phone rings and Simon runs downstairs to answer it. It was Jeanette checking up on the boys.  
  
"How's it going?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, fine...we're fine." Simon lied.  
  
"You're not having any problems, are you?" Jeanette asked. She could hear one of the children crying faintly in the background, and it worried her.  
  
Simon lets out a nervous laugh. "No, everything is under control, really."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Simon lied again. "How about you? Is everything alright with you?"  
  
"Of course. We're doing great. I just called to see how things are doing, and to let you know that we are going to be home soon."  
  
"Oh?" Simon felt very nervous. He didn't want to feel like he was incompetent in looking after his own kids. "H-h-how long till you'll be home?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes, why?"  
  
"Ah, no reason. I'll see you then."  
  
"Well, alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Simon hangs up the phone and swallows a large lump that formed in his throat. He can still hear his children screaming upstairs and now his wife, mother, and sister-in-laws are on their way home. Slowly, Simon made his way back upstairs. He pondered on what would be done for the children.  
  
"What do we do...Simon? They just won't stop!" Alvin asked in almost a panic as soon as Simon entered in the room.  
  
"How should I know?" Simon snapped.  
  
"Well, they are you kids." Alvin replied back.  
  
"So...mom always took charge over situations like this."  
  
"Oh, that's really weak, Simon." Alvin said grimly.  
  
"Guys, come on. What are we going to do here?" Theodore spoke up.  
  
Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were becoming desperate and tried to think what their mom would do right about now. Suddenly Theodore had a thought, "Perhaps we could sing to them? Isn't that what mom does?"  
  
"Yea." Alvin agrees.  
  
"Oh, anything!" Simon said waving his hands in the air. "What song should we sing though?" He added as he walked up to the crib.  
  
"I got one...Just follow my lead..." Alvin said snapping his fingers. He took a moment to visualize the music in his head then re-opens his eyes and peered down on the crying infants. "Woohoohoohoo for the longest time..."  
  
Simon and Theodore looked at each other and quickly joined in... "Woohoohoo for the longest time..."  
  
(Alvin)  
If you'd say goodnight to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
(Simon)  
Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's when you came to me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
  
(All Three)  
Woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
Woohoohoo for the longest time  
  
(Alvin)  
I'm that voice you're hearing down the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I hear you  
And how you admire me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
(Theodore)  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you'll grow all right  
And it won't be long  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
Love can go this far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
  
(Simon)  
Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're grown  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice life is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
  
(Theodore)  
I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the babies that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
  
(Simon)  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I don't want you so sad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time  
  
(All Three)  
Woohoohoohoo for the longest time  
Woohoohoo for the longest time  
(fade)  
  
------------  
  
Neither of the brothers noticed that, Tom, Mary-Ann and Vincent dozed off.  
  
"Would you look at that, Vinny" Jeanette said.  
  
All three boys turned and blushed when they saw their mother and the Chipettes standing at the bedroom door, and grinning at them. The song not only worked in getting the babies to stop crying so they could fall asleep; it also touched the women as well.  
  
Jeanette went up to Simon and kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him. "Good job, never know you had it in you!"  
  
"Ah, you know...it was nothing!" Simon said trying to make it sound like he knew what he was doing the whole time. He then looked at his brothers and all three of the smiled knowingly. It was good to know that the three of them could still 'charm' their way out of a difficult situation. 


	27. Conflicting Mothers!

Chapter 27: Conflicting Mothers!  
  
ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER!  
  
Jeanette held her infant son, Tom with affection. She smiled down on the little tiny face. It was moments like this that she adored the babies. He lay so quietly while she rocked him gently in her arms. Suddenly Tom starts to cry.  
  
"Tom, sweetie what is it?" Jeanette asks her infant child. In almost an instant the content moment turn into disaster. Jeanette dreaded these moments. It always seems to stump her on how to handle these situations. No matter what she tries, Tom won't calm down.  
  
"Here let me take him." Vinny said instantly, as she takes the baby from Jeanette's arms gently and holds him close to her. Within minutes, Tom calms down and falls fast asleep to Vinny's soft singing voice.  
  
At first Jeanette was relieved that Vinny was here to help, but then something just accrued to her. Whenever the babies cried, they would almost respond to no one but Vinny, unless it was feeding time. This made Jeanette quite envious. Normally, things like envy would not get the better of Jeanette, but these are *her* babies. It should be Jeanette's responsibility, not Vinny's to make sure that the babies cared for.  
  
What seemed to bother Jeanette more was the fact that Simon didn't mind when Vinny would do this. Mind you, he has gone back to having a busy work schedule at Nathan's Auto Shop. But still, Simon should also feel the same way she does about the fact that their babies respond to their Nana more then their own parents.  
  
Vinny helped Jeanette prepare the babies for their bedtime. After the three infants were snuggled in the crib the two Chipettes left the room.  
  
-------------  
  
The next morning it didn't seem to be any different from any other morning. As usual Vincent, Mary-Anne, and Tom were up 'babbling' to themselves as they waited to be changed. Simon and Jeanette got up to clean and change the triplets then they take them downstairs. As soon as Vinny came in the kitchen, she would do her daily routine in taking over the babies feeding.  
  
"Oh, no. This won't due.the babies need something with more vitamin D in their diets." Vinny says as she snatches a jar of baby food out from Jeanette's hands.  
  
"I'm sure I know what I'm doing by now, Vinny." Jeanette snapped as Vinny went back to the cupboards.  
  
"Jeanette, sweetie. Mom is just trying to be helpful." Simon politely whispered in her ear.  
  
Jeanette growls to herself and continues to start making breakfast for the rest of the family.  
  
As soon as the rest of the family enters the kitchen it would always seem like being at a train station. Everyone is running around getting his or her breakfast, juice and coffee. After breakfast, it would be like a hid- and-go-find scenario. Usually the boys misplace their keys, shoes, tie, or books. After an hour of this, things would start settling down. Most of them, by this point, start leaving for either work or college. The only ones that stay behind are Jeanette, Vinny, and the triplets.  
  
After Dave, Simon, Alvin, and Theodore leave it's up to the girls to clean the kitchen. Vinny and Jeanette would alternate in washing the dishes. Today it is Jeanette's turn, while Vinny cleans up the babies and puts away the leftovers and jars of jam.  
  
After finishing, Jeanette turns away from the dishes thinking how she looks forward to the day when they will get a dishwasher installed at the boy's request. 'Two more days to go!' She thought as she throws the towel on the counter.  
  
She looked up and sees Vinny feeding her infants something. Jeanette, who, normally does not get upset about things like this, but you can't never blame the 'protective motherly instincts' she felt. She thought Vinny was harming her babies with whatever that stuff is.  
  
"I'd appreciate you not feeding my children twigs, Vinny!" Jeanette said sternly.  
  
"These are not twigs, they are roots! Special kind of roots that helps build strong gums and teeth." Vinny replied feeling insulted by Jeanette's remark.  
  
"Oh, come on! They barely even *have* teeth yet! How do you expect to them to eat these things!" She added while taking the roots from her children's hands as gently as she could.  
  
"I'll have you know that chipmunk gums are stronger then you think." Vinny pointed out sternly.  
  
"What if they choke on this stuff.ever thought of that?" Jeanette addressed as she waved the roots in her hand in Vinny's direction.  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that."  
  
"As long as I keep an eye on them they won't choke."  
  
"That's a laugh!" Jeanette scoffed.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"No, I believe I don't.please explain it to me!"  
  
"What if you turn your back on them for an instant? Anything could happen in that one instant!" Vinny sensed fear in Jeanette's voice.  
  
"Jeanette you worry too much, the little ones are fine. Now you are not as experienced as I am when it comes to raising babies. I have help so many other friends of the forest raise their young, not to mention raising Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Vinny said.  
  
"Oh, really? You're that experienced are you?"  
  
"Yea, really.I am!"  
  
"I don't feel that is entirely true!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, at least I don't plan on abandoning my babies and leaving them on some stranger's doorstep if things get bad!" Jeanette finally spat out.  
  
That comment stabbed Vinny's heart. Slowly she brought her hand up to clinch the shirt on her chest. How could Jeanette ever understand how it was back then, and why she had to do what she did to ensure her boy's protection?  
  
"Well, why don't you just say that you don't want my help anymore?" Vinny said in a hurting tone.  
  
"Maybe I don't, if that's going to your attitude!"  
  
The triplets watched intensely as their mother and grandmother argued. Suddenly Mary-Anne turned away and focused her attention at the entranceway of the kitchen that faced the front door. She again turns to face the arguing adult Chipettes.  
  
"Dada?" She asked getting their attention and pointing towards the front door.  
  
"No, Sweetie! Daddy won't be home for awhile yet!" Jeanette said turning her angry voice into a soft, loving, motherly tone.  
  
"Dada!" Mary-Anne persisted while still pointing at the door.  
  
"I'm afraid not! Your mommy is right! Your daddy is working and won't be home until later! Until then, it'll just be you, your brothers, your mom and me!" Vinny said while tweaking her nose, playfully.  
  
Just than Simon opens the front door and walks in. "Hi, I'm home!"  
  
Jeanette and Vinny look at each other in shock. They then look at Simon as he enters the kitchen with his over-alls still on from work. He becomes concerned with the way the two females are looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What.what do you mean, what? Why are you home so yearly?" Jeanette asked with a baffled _expression.  
  
"Oh, Nathan started the renovations to the store today, so he had me do some paper work, then sent me home yearly." After satisfying the women with the answer he turned to his kids. "Hay, guys! Have you three been good?"  
  
"They're fine! Why didn't you tell me that you would get off early?" Jeanette said in a cranky tone.  
  
"I thought I did! Last month!"  
  
"No, you didn't!"  
  
Simon let out a sigh; he really didn't want to fight with his wife. "Well if I didn't, I'm sorry! I had a really busy month and I know I told someone about the renovation.it must have been Dave that I spoke too."  
  
The tension was interrupted by a scream from one of the infants. "Wwwaaahhh!!!" Cried Vincent.  
  
"Awe!" Vinny, Jeanette, and Simon cooed at once as Jeanette picked up her son and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"Teething is such a difficult time for young chipmunks at this stage of their lives." Vinny pointed out. Then she faces Simon. "I remember you and your brothers had a terrible time. It seemed to help when I used the special root that I would used to numb the pain, but some of us won't think that's practical." She huffed at Jeanette's directions.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes trying not to get between the girls argument.  
  
"And this modern way with using something called 'teething cream', doesn't help that much." Vinny added.  
  
Simon thought about what his mom said for a minute as he pulled out the teething cream from the cupboard. "Hmm! That gives me an idea. I wonder if I could combined the medication from this teething cream, plus add the root in with it, perhaps it'll work faster and last longer than it usually does." Simon puts some cream on his son's sore gums then looks up at the girls again. "I should go downstairs and start on it right away, since I have the extra time off work.!" He thought out loud.  
  
"Simon?" Jeanette asked as he headed for the basement door. She hadn't seen that certain 'twinkle' in his eye since they were kids.  
  
He looked back at his family before heading downstairs. "Let's just say some of that 'old inventive juices' are beginning to return." He said with a grin. And with that he ran downstairs.  
  
Differences aside, Jeanette and Vinny looked at each other and smiled. Each day goes by, a little of the old Simon returns. 


	28. Teething Cream!

Chapter 28: Teething Cream!  
  
THREE DAYS LATER!  
  
Alvin walks in the kitchen and as usual he managed to get his nephews attention by doing a funny wave at them. The two infant boys giggle with delight over their Uncle's performance. Alvin stopped when he realized that his niece, Mary-Anne, is not looking at him. For some reason she finds the wall beside her to be more interesting. Mary-Anne even starts to make 'babbling' noises at it, as if she is having a conversation with the wall. This, of course, made Alvin feel left out of the circle.  
  
He looked at the wall and turns back to little Mary. "Hey, the wall can't be more interesting then me, sweetie?"  
  
She then finally looked up at her uncle and giggled. Mary-Anne gave him a look that, which indicates that she knows something that he doesn't.  
  
Jeanette and Vinny walked up to the table and prepared the infants for their lunch. Vinny noticed that Mary-Anne started to look up at the wall again.  
  
"You know, I remember noticing that Simon use to stare into space, just like that." She took a moment to look at Jeanette and Alvin as they became very interested in the conversation. Without anyone noticing, Simon came up from the basement with a Becker in his hand and joined them in listening to Vinny's story.  
  
"He eventually grew out of it. Probably shortly after when I left you boys to live with Dave!" Vinny continued. "I asked Dave during one of my visits many years ago when the boy's were very young. He mentioned that Simon rarely ever stared at anything, unless it was a book."  
  
The story was interrupted when Mary-Anne sees her dad standing near the counter and starts to get excited. "Dada!!" She cries out while reaching her arms outward to her dad.  
  
Simon smiles as puts the Becker in his hand onto the counter by the sink and walks up to the table and picks up his daughter.  
  
"Hey, Simon? How goes the teething cream?" Alvin asked feeling great that his brother was inventing again.  
  
"I'm pretty much done! There's just one more ingredient I need to add, then it'll be complete." Simon said proudly, while receiving a big hug from his daughter. With his daughter still in his arms he walks up the fridge and pulls out a small vile that contained some form of liquid and takes it over to the Becker that sat on the counter. Little Mary-Anne watches intensely with her tiny eyes wide open as her father pours the liquid into the Becker. Simon pulls out a spoon from the nearby drawer and stirs the contents until it begins to feel thick.  
  
"Now to test it." He announces to his daughter. She suddenly tightens her little mouth and gives him a look as if to say 'who me?'  
  
As if on queue, Vincent begins to scream in pain. Simon picks up the Becker and takes it to the table. He hands Mary-Anne to Jeanette and with one hand, Simon held Vincent's mouth open and dunked his index finger from his other hand in the red goop he created. After finding the sore spot in his son's mouth, he rubs the stuff gently onto it.  
  
Almost immediately Vincent stops crying. He tries to force more tears, but soon realize his futile attempt. Instead, he smacks his lips together as he enjoys the flavour in his mouth.  
  
"Alright!" Simon said proudly. "Anyone else teething right now?" He adds looking at his two other kids. Both Tom and Mary give a look that they had just lost a reason to scream.  
  
"Wow, that stuff works fast!" Vinny said in a very impressed tone.  
  
"What did you put in it?" Jeanette asked.  
  
"Well, I put in the usual stuff that the mouth ointment already has in it, plus I add the root formula in it, then I added an extra ingredient for flavour."  
  
"And what is that?" Asked Alvin.  
  
"The flavour that most kids love, cherry!" Simon replied easily.  
  
Alvin looked at his nephew that drew a confused and baffled look as he smacked his lips together. He had no idea why his mouth suddenly felt no pain, but yet he was still enjoying the taste in it.  
  
A thought suddenly crossed Alvin's mind. "Hey, Simon! You should sell this stuff! I bet you could make millions!"  
  
"I-I-I don't know, Alvin!" Simon answered shyly.  
  
"That's a great idea! I say go for it, Simon!" Jeanette chimed in.  
  
"Well." Simon trailed as he thought about it for a moment. He knew he was lucky to be working for Nathan in his store, but that wouldn't take him anywhere in life he sorely admitted to himself. His book did make a lot of money, which he saved to buy a house soon, but Simon wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do with his life either. With a smile, he looked up at his family. "Maybe!" He finally said.  
  
Simon picked up his son, Vincent, whom is now blowing bubbles with his own spit, and hugged him. He knew all too well that no matter what happens in his life, Simon is more content being around his babies. 


	29. Time To Go!

Chapter 29: Time To Go!  
  
THREE DAYS LATER!  
  
Jeanette's sisters, Eleanor and Brittany, come by during their daily visits. After giving Jeanette a big hug and hello, they head straight to the living room where the babies sat in their play pin.  
  
"Aww, there they are," Brittany cried. "How's my big boy?" She asked baby Vincent. Brittany picks him up and does blowfishes on his on his bare belly.  
  
Vincent immediately wiggles and giggles as this always tickles his tummy. Brittany knows the weak-spot on this little one. It wasn't till she noticed an odd odour coming from him that Brittany instantly pushed him away from her face.  
  
"Pee-u! Someone needs a dipper change! Here you go Jeanette!" Brittany cries as she hands him to his mother.  
  
"Thanks Brittany!" Jeanette said in a grim tone. She knew that her sister would most likely never change. Never the less this sort of action always seemed annoy her as well. It would be her own fault for not saying anything either. Jeanette frowned as she sat there for a moment and never made a move. She just looked at her son, baffled, like she forgot what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Here, I'll take him Jeanette!" Eleanor chirped finally understanding her sister's state. Jeanette looked really tired and figured that Jeanette had been changing diapers all day.  
  
"Huh?" Jeanette attention snapped to her younger sister. "Oh, thanks Ellie!" She said sighing as she handed her son over to her.  
  
Eleanor gave a quick worried glance at Jeanette as she sat with a vacant stare towards Vincent in her hands. She thought that with Vinny's help in raising the children, things would be under control. The triplets would still cried in the middle of the night and still needed to be feed every four hours, lack of sleep and proper eating had started show in Jeanette.  
  
Jeanette watched carefully with an absent stare, as Eleanor changed Vincent's dipper. Brittany looked over to Jeanette after picking up Mary- Anne; this one didn't smell of dirty dipper. 'She looks tired', Brittany though. Her sister used to be the cheerful one between the three of them. She frowned, and then wondered if Simon was treating her right? Or if it could be the late nights feeding and tending to the babies needs.or could be both?  
  
"Is there something the matter, Jeanette?" She finally asked.  
  
"Wha.? Oh, no Brittany! I'm just tired that's all!" Jeanette said as a yawn escaped. Was she trying to convince herself or her sisters? Even without even looking at them, Jeanette could tell that her sisters were giving her the look saying that they weren't convinced.  
  
Jeanette sighed in defeat before speaking. "Tom was screaming again last night. We are concerned that he may not be feeling well. Neither Simon, nor myself could seem to make him happy.Vinny came in and took Tom before he could wake up Vincent and Mary, and somehow knew what to do. She had him quiet and asleep in minutes." Jeanette finished in her voice both sisters could detect jealousy.  
  
"Wow, she must be a big help to you and Simon?" Eleanor perked trying to cheer up Jeanette.  
  
"Yea, a big help!" Jeanette scoffed as she rolled her eyes upward.  
  
"Jeanette? Are you sure there are no problems?" Brittany asked in a sisterly concern.  
  
"Well, it's just that I want to be able to know some of her secrets. I.I mean, these guys respond to Vinny more then they do to me." Jeanette explained. "Sometimes I feel left out, even when Simon is home, it seems he too spends more time with Vinny and the children then he ever would with me." She finally admits.  
  
"Oh, Jeanette!" Both Eleanor and Brittany sympathized with their sister's  
  
-------------  
  
The girls didn't even notice Vinny walking by the living room and overhearing Jeanette's comments. She frowned and walked away quickly before she is even seen.  
  
************  
  
ONE WEEK LATER!  
  
Vinny sits in her room in a dreamy state as she prepares her things to return home. A knock on the door brings her back to reality. "Come in!"  
  
Jeanette walks in with a small parcel in her hand. "I hope you are not leaving because of me?" She says guiltily.  
  
Vinny grins at her young daughter-in-law.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I really hope you weren't too offended when I said you were a rotten mother by leaving the boys when it's the mother's job to care for her kids no matter what. I-I guess I was feeling a bit jealous that the babies were responding to you more then me that day."  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I understand. I sometimes can stick my nose a little too far in where it shouldn't be. There is one thing I should remember, and that is to give the mother a chance to learn how to raise her own babies."  
  
"Please don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything you have done. It.it's just that me and my sisters grew up not knowing our real parents! For the longest time the three of us were very independent, until Miss. Miller was nice enough to take us in. You have been the closest thing to a real mother to me for these last couple of months, a-a-and I just want to say thank you!" She looks down at the parcel in her hand. "Here.I got you something."  
  
"You didn't have to." but Vinny was cut off.  
  
"No.I had too! It's actually from Simon, me and the children!"  
  
Vinny accepts the gift and opens it. Inside was a framed photo of Simon and Jeanette with their three 'little ones' in a perfect family portrait. In the Picture showed Jeanette sitting on a stool as she held Vincent and Tom on her lap. Simon stood beside them with Mary-Anne in his arms.  
  
In the package there was also a charm necklace that opened up. When Vinny looked inside she saw a picture of just her grandkids. Needless to say she is very pleased and speechless as she looked up at Jeanette.  
  
Jeanette gave a shy smile and took a deep breath. "Simon and I had these pictures taken last week. We just got them back yesterday. As we were getting a few frames for the pictures we saw this necklace and just had to get it for you."  
  
"Oh, Thank you Jeanette! I will treasure them always!" Vinny whispered as she whipped a tear from her eye. She reached over and gave her daughter-in- law a hug.  
  
For many moments the two female chipmunks held each other in an embrace that seemed to never want to end. Finally Vinny pulled away. "Come now. I don't think we should be late for my bus. It will be leaving in an hour."  
  
"Ok." Jeanette nodded.  
  
Jeanette helped Vinny with her necklace so she could wear it on the bus trip home, and of course to show everyone her grandchildren. Together they leave the room with Vinny's bags.  
  
------------------  
  
Downstairs, the rest of the family waited patiently for Vinny and Jeanette to be ready. Finally they hear them coming out of the room and walking down the steps towards the front door.  
  
"Gee, we were wondering if you two would ever be ready." Alvin commented sarcastically.  
  
"Alvin!" Simon glared at his annoying brother. He stood with Mary-Anne in his arms. Simon turned and looked up to the two Chipettes coming down the stairs. He immediately recognizes the necklace charm that he and Jeanette bought and smiles.  
  
"What did you think if your gifts, mom?" He asks.  
  
"Oh, I love them, dear. Thank you." Vinny cooed as she walked up to her second child and hugged him. She then takes Mary-Anne from his arms.  
  
"Aw, you are such a little angel." Vinny says just before giving her a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Mary gives her Nana a big bright smile and a look of understanding.  
  
Vinny was about to continue her 'goodbyes' with Mary in her arms, but then she stops. She looks at the little toddler in her arm, and turned to Jeanette. With a smile, Vinny hands the young child to her rightful mother.  
  
"Thanks Vinny." Jeanette said when she accepted her daughter.  
  
Vinny walked up to Eleanor and Theodore, whom were holding Tom and Vincent.  
  
"We wish you didn't have to leave, mom." Theodore whined.  
  
"I know, sweetie." Vinny says as she reaches up and touches her youngest son on the cheek. "But I have to. I'm needed back home. My friends in the forest need me as much as you do." Vinny briefly turns to look at Simon and Jeanette with little Mary in her mother's arms. She begins to smile and turns back to Theodore.  
  
".And besides, things seems to be all under control here." Vinny's attention is then directed to little Vincent, whom sat quietly in his Uncle Theo's arms. She reached over to his tiny head and pats it gently.  
  
"You be good now, you hear me?" She warns him.  
  
Just then a little sneeze was heard from the third infant. Vinny turns to Eleanor that is holding little Tom carefully. With a look of sympathy Vinny goes to him.  
  
"Oh, little one.this little cold of yours is really bothersome for you, isn't it?" She asks him.  
  
Tom just looks up at his Nana with a pout.  
  
"You think he will be ok, Vinny?" Eleanor asks worryingly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. Make sure he gets plenty of vitamins in his baby formula, and he will be fine." Vinny assured everyone.  
  
"Thanks again, Vinny." Jeanette chirped.  
  
"Your Welcome, Jeanette dear." Vinny said as she turned to give Jeanette one last hug.  
  
"Alright, fella's," Dave announced to his boys. "Let's get Vinny's things into the car."  
  
"Yes, Dave!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore chimed at once. Theodore hands Vincent to Vinny and heads towards the luggage and helps his brothers and dad.  
  
Dave and the boys gather up the suitcases and carry bags to the car, while the women finished saying goodbye to Vinny.  
  
"We will certainly miss you, Vinny!" Brittany said as she gave her a big hug.  
  
"Will you visit us again soon?" Eleanor asks hopefully.  
  
"Oh, girls. You three are the best things to happen to my boys. I will certainly do my best to come and visit more often.especially now that I have three young grandchildren to check up on." Vinny says brightly.  
  
All four of them start to laugh knowingly.  
  
"We're all set." Dave calls out.  
  
Vinny walks up to her sons. How she regrets saying 'bye' to them after every visit. With a heavy sigh she begins to give a huge hug to each of them.  
  
"We wish you didn't have to go, mom." Alvin whines.  
  
"Oh my, not so, little Ones! It seems that it was just yesterday that you were tiny infants.now look at you three. All grown up, and having little Ones of your own." She says to her boys.  
  
Simon's face turns instant red. "Aw, mom."  
  
Vinny looks at her smart son, and smiles at all that he has achieved in his life. From a carefree kid, to surviving a dangerous kidnapping, then depression and suicide attempt.and now he's raising a family of his own. She then looks at her other two boys, and couldn't help but to show how proud of them she is.  
  
"Your father, if he were here today, would be so proud of all of you." She finally says.  
  
After one final hug for her boys, Vinny heads for the passenger side of the car. She gets her seat belt on and watches Dave as he sits on the driver's side. Dave begins to pull out and Vinny waves to the Chipmunks and Chipette's. She then lets out another big sigh when they are out of sight.  
  
"You will miss them, won't you?" Dave asks.  
  
"It is always hard to leave after every visit, Dave." Vinny admits. "How my boys have grown.I feel bad that I couldn't be there for them when they were young. You did a wonderful job in raising them."  
  
"Thanks Vinny." Dave says bashfully. "It was certainly a nice surprise of Jeanette and Simon to have that portrait done of them and the babies."  
  
"Yes, it was." Vinny trailed off. She then glanced down to her necklace and admires it some more. How it seems to sit peacefully near her heart. Her hand slowly reached up and begins to hold it gently so she could see it more clearly. Vinny then opens it, and looks at the tiny picture of her adorable grandkids. She smiled warmly.  
  
"What are you thinking, Vinny?" Dave asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing Dave.Just reminiscing my recent visit."  
  
"Ah, indeed. Certainly it will be a memorable one for a long time."  
  
For the rest of the ride to the bus depot, Dave and Vinny rarely said anything more. It wasn't that they didn't like talking to each other, it is just they already know what the other is thinking. Their 'Little Ones' are all grown up. 


	30. Bonding Moment!

Chapter 30: Bonding Moment!  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER!  
  
Brittany and Eleanor decided that Jeanette could really use a break away from the triplets and stress. They both planned out a trip to beauty salon. Just by luck the plans might works out as they expected. Since Alvin and Theodore are in collage and Dave is at work, and Miss. Miller is away on a trip. That leaves Simon alone with the kids for most of the day.  
  
After the usual, breakfast rush, Brittany and Eleanor came over to help Jeanette get ready. When the three of them were ready they came back downstairs to say bye to Simon and the three adorable little ones.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be fine?" Jeanette asked Simon.  
  
"Of course, I am" he insured his wife's fears, "This will be therapeutic, and it'll end my paranoia of being all on my own with the kids. Besides, this will also give me more of a chance to bond with them. Right guys?" Simon said as he faced his children with a smile.  
  
Both of the little boys gave their mother a pleading look. Saying, 'don't go'.  
  
Their look almost convinced Jeanette to stay. She turned to her sisters "M- m-maybe I shouldn't go today?" she stammered. "Perhaps we could go another day?"  
  
"No way! We made these reservations at the salon so that you could have a well deserved facial, today!" Brittany argued solidly.  
  
"Brittany's right, Jeanette. It just wouldn't be fair to cancel out now." Eleanor agreed.  
  
Simon walked up to his wife and gave her a hug. "Your sisters are right." He sided with his sister-in-laws, "You could use the break! Trust me, the kids and I will be fine, I promise!"  
  
Jeanette looked into Simon's eyes and saw the confidence and sincerity in them. She nodded in agreement and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ok! We should be back in a couple of hours. I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
As soon as the girls left, Simon then faced his children as they finished their breakfast. For sometime the four of them just sat there staring at each other, wondering what to do. The only sound coming into the room was of the clock on the wall. Soon Simon the tension is so nerve racking, it becomes hard for him to breathe. He mentally smacked himself in the face for being an idiot. How could he be afraid of being alone with three little babies, especially after all he has gone through for the past 10 years?  
  
Simon grabs the chair beside him as sat down on it in front of the triplets. "S-s-s-so, w-what should we do first?" He asked them.  
  
Again, an awkward silence filled the room.  
  
Simon's nerves hadn't felt this crazy since the first time he had participated in a play on stage. He tried desperately to swallow a large lump down his throat as he even tugged at his blue turtleneck collar to create more space.  
  
He turned to look behind him and eyed the clock on the wall. "Only one minute has gone by.?" He thought. Simon groaned nervously and turned back to his little ones. 'Why does time seem to move more slowly when you actually want it to go by faster?'  
  
By now Simon was totally lost. Here were three pairs of eyes just staring at him. It felt as if every move he made was being judged. 'Well, at least they're not crying.' Simon thought again.  
  
The silence had been too much to hope for; Vincent starts frowning his face and began to whimper. It is obvious that Vince misses his mom already.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no. Come on, Vince. Don't cry. It'll be all right. It's ok. Shhh." Simon pleaded to the infant.  
  
Vincent looked up at his unsure father with his watery grey-blue eyes. "You guys want to drop me a line here? I'm drowning." Simon begged them.  
  
Little Mary-Anne finally held up her half eaten, and very much drooled on, Arrowroot cookie. "Dada." She said offering Simon some of her cookie.  
  
That was enough to break the tension. Simon sigh a breath of relief and lifted his hand up to his daughters chin. "Aw, thanks darling. You're a sweetheart, but you know what? Daddy just ate and is not really that hungry right now. So, you can finish the cookie ok?"  
  
Mary-Anne giggled to Simon's tickling touch under her chin. She looked up to him with her bright blue eyes, and gives him the expression which said 'everything will be alright.'  
  
He smiled proudly at all three of them. He started feeling a bit more confidant with being with them now. After a few minutes Simon finally got up and started to clean off the table and begins to put the rest of the dishes in the brand new dishwasher they got last month.  
  
Afterwards he spent most of the morning reading to them and brought out a few of their learning toys, which Simon played with them. When time came to change their dippers Tom started to cry, but by using the same technique Simon learned from his mother, he instinctively held his son close to his chest and started to sing. After a few minutes into the song, Tom calmed down.  
  
Lunchtime came around, and Simon brought them back to the kitchen and prepared them a simple snack. Simon noticed how organized all of this parenting can be, if you know how to handle it right. He sat with them at the table while each of the babies sat in their respective highchairs and ate.  
  
When they finished Simon realized that each of them made a mess of themselves. Food covered most of their faces and cloths. Simon sighed and shook his head. "We really must learn how to eat properly so we don't make a mess of ourselves, right guys?" He told them as he collected their dishes.  
  
Simon puts all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Seeing that it is now full he fills a tiny container with the dishwashing powder before starting up the machine. While the dishes were being cleaned, Simon put the rest of the leftover food in the fridge. After that was all done up, he grab all three of his dirty looking kids upstairs for a bath.  
  
As usual, during each bath time they would have, somehow always seem to get Simon in the crossfire of almost every splash they make. Simon dreads at times like this due to he always has to change his shirt afterwards.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Simon finally had got them clean and changed into fresh clothes, including himself.  
  
He took them back downstairs to the living room, and sat them down in front of the TV and had them watching educational children's programming. Thus giving Simon the opportunity to clean up the toys.  
  
When he was done, he pulled out one of his study books for collage and lied down on the couch. While his kids watched their programs, Simon pre- studies for the courses he plans on taking in the fall. Suddenly some movement caught Simon's eye.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He raises an eyebrow to his son, Vincent. Simon sat up and watched his son as he stood himself up with the help of the coffee table. The little infant looked up at his dad with his greyish/blue eyes and with a smile he takes a few steps and makes it to the couch.  
  
"You did it! You took your first steps all by yourself!" Simon gasps proudly and regretted a little for Jeanette for missing out. He forgot about his book, as he bends over to pick up his son. It didn't take long for the other two babies to follow Vince suit up to the couch and join them. Simon picks up Tom and Mary as well, and all four of them lie on the couch together as they continue to watch the TV programs.  
  
************  
  
TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
It is just after 4:30pm when the Chipettes come home. Jeanette, even though feeling a lot better after her facial, she was looking forward in coming home to her children. She was so worried on if they would be ok. It's not that she doesn't trust Simon being home with the kids alone, it's just that her husband went through so much trouble in the past. Dealings with near-death experiences, depression, suicidal attempt, and the latest seems to be that he is paranoid with being alone with the babies for some reason. She worried that he might have a breakdown in front of the kids and the house would be a complete disaster.  
  
She walked in with her sisters and noticed how quiet it is. At first this made Jeanette nervous, 'where are they?' she wondered. Brittany and Eleanor started snickering when they saw a most interesting scene in the living room. "Awe, now that's a Kodak moment!" Eleanor commented.  
  
Jeanette gasped and turned to see what her sisters were looking at.  
  
On the living room couch, Simon and the three infants, were all sound asleep. The two little boys were on either side of Simon with his arms rapped around them so they won't fall. Mary-Anne curled up in a little ball on top of Simon's chest. The TV was still on, it is showing a nature program.  
  
Jeanette thought about Eleanor's comment about it being a 'Kodak moment' and went to get the camera. As soon as she took the picture, Simon began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw three Chipettes smiling down at him and the infants in his arms.  
  
"Wha.?" He said, feeling unaware of why they are hovering over him with a 'knowing' grin on their faces.  
  
"Need a hand?" Jeanette asked as she addressed his attention to the infants on his body.  
  
He looked down and saw his kids sleeping soundly on his chest. With a shy smile Simon again looked up at the Chipettes. "Sure!"  
  
Each of the girls took an infant and walked them upstairs to their crib. That gave Simon the opportunity to sit up, stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes. When the girls came back, Jeanette sat beside her husband and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" She asked.  
  
"Not much, it was pretty much a quiet day." Simon suddenly remembered something and looked at his wife with a smile. "Vincent took his first steps today!" He added in a proud tone.  
  
"He did? Awe. And I missed it!" She said in a disappointed tone. She knew that she would miss something important before she left this morning.  
  
Noticing her disappointment, Simon put his arm around her and held her close to him. "Don't worry Jeanette, there's always Tom and Mary-Anne yet to take their first steps!" He then lifted her head with his free hand and looked into her eyes. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?"  
  
"Thanks." Jeanette replied with a shy smile.  
  
"We'll see you later, ok Jeanette!" Brittany said. She suddenly felt ill due all of this 'mushy' talk.  
  
Eleanor simply snickered before following Brittany.  
  
"Do you two have to leave now? We could sit and talk for a bit before Dave and the boys return home." Jeanette suggested as she got up and ran to her sisters.  
  
"I'm afraid Brittany's right, Jeanette." Eleanor sighed. "We do have to go home and study a bit. I have that exam that I need to study for on Thursday."  
  
"Oh, all right." Jeanette says. She then gives each of them a huge hug. "Thanks for a wonderful morning!"  
  
"No problem! We should do it again soon sometime!" Brittany mentions. And with that her and Eleanor leave.  
  
Jeanette turns to Simon after closing the door. "So, what should we do now?"  
  
"Don't know." Simon replies. "What do you want to do??"  
  
Jeanette was at a loss for words then a thought accrues to her. "We could just sit here and lavish in the house being quiet for once?" She suggests.  
  
Being that the babies are asleep, and everyone else won't be home for another hour or so, this could give Simon and Jeanette the time to just be together. Both of them sat on the couch and watched TV and simply just relaxed in each other's arms. 


	31. Late One Night!

Chapter 31: Late One Night!  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER!  
  
Theodore and Eleanor left two and a half months ago for their Chef's course in Seattle. They would be gone for at least two years, but of course they'd visit for the holidays. It was hard for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to say goodbye to each other at the airport. This is the first time, since the time Simon had been kidnapped, that they would be apart for a great length of time.  
  
It was even harder too because, Theodore and Eleanor has always been considered as the 'babies' of Chipmunks and Chipettes. Theo and Ellie, however, did promise that they'd to call home every second day so that the rest of the family could make sure everything would be all right.  
  
It felt strange for Alvin, especially. Not only does he now have the bedroom all to himself, but he is also making a new album with Brittany. The two of them are going to finish their courses in collage before going on a world tour concert with Dave. But still, it felt strange. This would be the first world tour both he and Brittany will be performing in, without their siblings. Naturally Alvin felt nervous. How could this be? It was his dream to be a big star and perform in concerts along side with Brittany, his girlfriend. And yet, Alvin still would miss the original Chipmunk group. It just won't be the same without Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor on stage with them. Alvin knows that Brittany feels the same way too.  
  
The first couple of nights after Theodore left, Alvin had problems falling asleep. The room almost seems too quiet. After awhile, Alvin got use to it, but still he finds himself staring at the empty bed beside him. A lot of the time even in the dark  
  
He would often remember the time when he and his brothers had many disagreements during their childhood. At one time the three of them demanded separate rooms. The experiment of each of them having their own room lasted half a night. It ended up that no matter how much they were in disagreement, that the three of them always did feel safer as a trio.  
  
What seemed like only a few minutes after finally falling asleep, Alvin suddenly wakes up from his deep sleep by a loud noise. At first he wasn't sure what it was until he became more awake. He hears one of the infants screaming. Alvin looks over to check the time on the clock and it reads 2:14am. A part of him regretted the thought of murdering the noisy little rodent. He can hear the noise sort of quieting, almost like someone was taking the infant downstairs. The screaming, however, still doesn't lighten up. After tossing and turning and even sticking his head under his pillow, finally Alvin decided to get up to see what the screaming is all about.  
  
He threw on his rob and marched downstairs. When he gets to the living room he sees Simon holding his son, Tom, in his arms. The infant's head is cradling over his daddy's shoulder, but the little one is so agitated with the pain that he cannot sit still. Alvin knew that Tom hasn't been feeling well off and on for the past couple of months and like everyone else, he is worried about the little guy.  
  
Alvin watches as Simon cradles his son close to his chest and has his little head nestled up against his shoulder. Simon does all that he can; he gently rocks his body while humming in his son's ear. Even that didn't help little Tom is in way too much pain.  
  
Whether it had to be the baby's screaming, or perhaps it's the fact that Simon is so tired that he is now humming off key, Alvin just couldn't take it anymore. He had to try something before he went nuts.  
  
"Simon, what's wrong with him?" He finally asks.  
  
Simon has his back to Alvin and for some reason does not answer. "Simon?" Alvin tries again.  
  
Movement from behind finally catches Simon's eye as he turns to face his brother. He shifts his son to one side and with a free hand Simon reached up to his ear and pulled out an earplug. "Did you say something, Alvin?"  
  
Alvin could kick himself for not think of doing that earlier. "What's wrong with, Tom?" He asks again.  
  
With an exhausted sigh he answered, "I fear Tom's illness may have caused an ear infection."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well this afternoon Jeanette and I managed to get a doctors appointment first thing tomorrow." Simon replies as he tries to cradle his son tighter in hopes that would relieve some of the little one's pain. Unfortunately that did not help that much, Tom still began screaming louder and louder. "I wish mom were here.she'd probably know what to do right about now?" Simon told his brother. Alvin nodded in agreement.  
  
Alvin reaches up to touch Tom's forehead. The suffering infant looks up through his teary green eyes and sees his worried Uncle who happens to be tenderly stroking his tiny feverish head. Without a plan, Alvin starts to hum a lullaby in hopes that would help Tom relax. Understanding what his brother was doing Simon joins in and the two of them create a soft melody that the baby seems enjoys.  
  
Within a few minutes Tom finally surrenders to the Sandman and falls asleep. Both Simon and Alvin smiled in relieve. They carefully walk back upstairs and straight into bed. 


	32. Mystery Man, Part 1

Chapter 32: Mystery Man, part 1!  
  
LATER THAT MORNING!  
  
About 11:10 am.  
  
Simon, Mary-Anne and Vince were on their way back to pick up Jeanette and Tom from the clinic. Simon manages to take this opportunity to get some other earns done. They even made a quick stop at the library. Simon, and his two little ones, returned some previous books and from there they decided to pick out some new ones to read later. After they were done, Simon realised the time. Quickly he took Vince and Mary back to the car and hurried back to the clinic office knowing that he is already late by ten minuets.  
  
-------------  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Jeanette had just come out of the pharmacy with little Tom in her arms. The pharmacy happens to be located two doors down from the clinic, conveniently in the same Strip Mall. The doctor prescribed Tom with a special medicine that will sooth his ear infection, plus to also rid him of the nasty cold. Jeanette looks at Tom and smiles, knowing that he will soon feel better thanks to the medicine.  
  
At this point Jeanette suddenly has a strange feeling. Originally she thought that Simon would already be here and waiting for her to get out of the store. To her discouragement, he is nowhere to be seen. She turns her head; still looking around she notices a strange man standing at the other end of the parking lot. He had been following her all morning. The man wore a green hooded army style coat. His hood of the jacket covered most of his face in a shadow.  
  
Jeanette first noticed him as she and her son came out of the clinic. Then it seemed that this stranger had been stalking her in the pharmacy. For a while he seemed to have disappeared as she was purchasing the medicine. But now he is standing at the other end of the parking lot.  
  
Whoever this man is, she didn't like the idea that him following her. She turned and watched the traffic as it carried on in both directions. Jeanette nervously checked the time on her watch and looks over her shoulder carefully, then faced her son.  
  
"Where is your father?" She sighed.  
  
Tom looked back at her as if to say, 'how should I know'. He then groaned and laid his head against his mom's chest in hopes that would stop the pain in his ear.  
  
------------  
  
BACK IN THE TRAFFIC.  
  
Needless to say, Simon is starting to get really frustrated with the busy traffic. He had finally arrived to the main street and was going to make a right hand turn. Quickly he glances in the rear view mirror and sees Mary- Anne and Vincent quietly listening to the children's tunes that he is playing in the tape player. Vincent is playing with the plastic toys that were attached to his child seat, and Mary-Anne is looking out the window on her left.  
  
Simon smiles, "we're almost there, you guys!" He says, trying to stay cheerful.  
  
As Simon is about to ready himself to make a turn right, a big truck pulled up on his left and stopped when the light turned red. This, of course, blocks Simon's view from on coming traffic. Slowly, he inched his way outward to see if it is safe to pull out. The traffic seems to be safe and starts to pull out more.  
  
Just then Mary-Anne screams, "DADDY, STOP!!"  
  
Simon slammed on the breaks. "What?"  
  
Everything starts happening all at once. A car, that seems to have come out of nowhere, screeches as it hits the backside of another vehicle. It then flips and lands a foot in front of Simon's car.  
  
Simon just froze. His hands are tightly gripping on the steering wheel. He sat there as he got his bearings together. Simon breath quickens as he tries to calculate on what had just happened.  
  
------------  
  
Again Jeanette turns and sees the stranger hasn't moved from his spot across the parking lot. Yet he still makes her incredibly nervous. She checks the time on her watch, again. Already Simon is twenty minuets late. She holds her son closer and let out a light growl.  
  
"That's it, we're giving him a call." She finally says. Jeanette turns towards the clinic and carries her son back in. She asks the clerk to see if she could use the phone.  
  
------------  
  
At the accident scene, Simon finally got his bearings together and just finished talking to the 911 operators from his new cell phone he purchased recently. He quickly checks on the injured driver in the car and defiantly sees that he is in bad shape. Three other witnesses are trying to talk to the man to help him stay alive. So far, they mostly they get a muffled noise coming from his lips.  
  
As Simon stands up straight he looks over to the curb across the street. There he notices a man dressed in a black suit standing and looking quite annoyed about something. Simon recognized him to be the same strange man from the park over a year ago when he talked with Ashley, Brian's sister. He looked disappointed, like something was suppose to happen, but didn't.  
  
This of course made Simon even more nervous. The threats that were made to him a few years back were becoming more of a reality each day. He looked at his car and notices his kids were still inside. Vincent is fidgeting with his seat belt, trying to escape from his prison. "I want out!!" He cried.  
  
Simon turned to the street corner and saw that the strange man is now disappeared. "Daddy! I want out!!" Vincent continues to wine.  
  
Just then Simon cell phone rings. "Hello?" Simon answers with a shaky tone. "Jeanette? Oh God, I'm sorry. No, it's just that there was this accident. We're alright, a little shaken, but alright. What? There's a stranger following you.? Ok, hang tight. I am kind of stuck here, so I'll call Alvin and get him to pick you up. You stay in the clinic till he arrives. Love you, too."  
  
Simon almost blacked after his talk with Jeanette. Now it seems that the Illuminati are stalking his wife and son while they are trying to kill him and his other two children.  
  
He finally comes back to the present situation and calls home.  
  
---------------  
  
"Hello?!" Chirps Alvin as he picks up the receiver. "Oh, hi Simon. What.? Ok, wait.! What are you talking about you've been in a car accident.? Oh, so technically you're stuck, because a car has flipped over right in front of you. Are you and kids alright.? Are you sure about that.? Gees, you don't need to yell.! You want me to do what.? Alright, alright, alright, don't worry! I'll pick up Jeanette. Everything will be fine.! What about you and Mary and Vince.? You sure.? Ok, I'm off then.!"  
  
Immediately after talking to Simon, Alvin grabbed his car keys and drives off to the clinic to pick up Jeanette and Tom.  
  
---------------  
  
Simon ended his call to Alvin and again views the accident. As he looked at the flipped car and the people surrounding the driver's side of it and looked at the front of his car, 'man, that car came close.' He thought.  
  
All of a sudden, he started to realize something. 'If I hadn't stopped when I did that could have been us underneath that car!'  
  
He turned to check on his kids; Vincent was still fussing with his seatbelt and was really starting to get upset by it. Mary-Anne quietly stares at the window. He was suddenly curious as to why Mary-Anne would suddenly tell him to stop; Simon went back into his car.  
  
"Daddy! I want out!!" Vincent screamed.  
  
"Not now, Vincent!" Simon replied as he tried to get Mary-Anne's attention.  
  
"Whaaa!" Vincent whaled in protest.  
  
"Vincent, nobody likes a whiner! Now quit it!!" Simon said in an agitated tone.  
  
"I want Mommy!"  
  
Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not in the mood to hear Vincent's whining and a part of him felt like just smacking him across the face, but he held back from doing that.  
  
"I said, NOT NOW!!" He bellowed.  
  
Vincent continued his pout while Simon calmed himself before trying to talk to Mary.  
  
"Mary? Mary, honey?" Simon started as he gently shook her arm, but she still kept looking at the window.  
  
"Sweetie.Look at me!"  
  
Finally she slowly turned her head and looked up at her father.  
  
"Mary, why did you tell Daddy to stop?"  
  
She started to look away again as if she was trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Mary, honey! Answer me! Do you remember why you said that?"  
  
"The Angel told me!" She finally answered quietly, still looking at the window.  
  
"An Angel told you?" Simon asked confused. What on earth could she mean by that?  
  
"The Angel told me if you didn't stop.a bad thing would happen!" She said again, slowly facing her dad in a shy manner.  
  
Simon suddenly got a chill down his spin as he turned around and faced the wreckage in front of his car. The fire trucks and ambulance had just arrived; the police were still questioning the witnesses. "No kidding!" Simon whispered, not really talking to anyone in particular.  
  
He started to lose all sense of reality. 'Why was this happing to me?' Simon thought to himself, as he leaned his head on the steering wheel.  
  
"I want Mommy!" Vincent whined.  
  
"Me too, Vincent.me too!" Simon replied quietly, not moving his head from the steering wheel. 


	33. Mystery Man, Part 2

Chapter 33: Mystery Man, part 2  
  
Finally Alvin arrives at the clinic and is greeted right away by Jeanette. She runs up to him and gives him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh thank, god! I have been a nervous wreck! Some creep has been following me around all morning, and now I find out Simon and the kids are stuck in traffic thanks to a car accident.!" Jeanette cries.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! You were being followed?" Alvin asked as he pulled away to make sure she was ok.  
  
"Well, he's gone now.I think? All I want to do now is to go see my husband and children! I want to make sure they are ok." She demanded as she turned to pick up Tom from the floor. Jeanette set him there to play with the toys for she didn't know how long she would have to stay there.  
  
Alvin tries to protest against that. "Ah, no.Simon had instructed me to take you and Tom straight home."  
  
Jeanette immediately gives him a glare that reminds him of Brittany whenever she couldn't get her way. Alvin quickly buckled under. "Right then, to go see Simon it is."  
  
Alvin rushes Jeanette and Tom to the car. Jeanette placed Tom in the child seat in the back seat of the car and sits in the front seat with Alvin. Alvin got in the drivers side and brings the engine to life before he drove off.  
  
They were three blocks away from the accident scene, when they realize that is as far as the traffic would let them go. Jeanette finally could not stand it any longer, "I'm going to run ahead. You stay with Tom!" She told Alvin.  
  
Jeanette unbuckles her seat belt before getting out the car. She then starts running as fast as she can towards the accident scene.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me, eh buddy?" Alvin said looking behind him to his nephew.  
  
Tom turns away to the spot where he last saw his mom and began to pout. He was defiantly giving the strong impression that he did not want to be left alone with his uncle.  
  
"Ah, geez!" This was defiantly not becoming one Alvin's better days.  
  
-----------------  
  
When Jeanette was a block away, she could see the flashing lights of the fire trucks and police vehicles. The ambulance just started to drive off with the injured driver and a police officer is interviewing Simon. Jeanette could tell he was really stressed with what was going on, and when she saw how close the flipped car was to Simon's she didn't blame him.  
  
She starts to run faster. "Simon!!" She cried to get her husband's attention.  
  
Simon turned away from the cop and saw his wife running up to him. A smile of relief crossed his face as he opened his arms to receive a huge hug from her.  
  
"I am so glad you are here!" Simon admitted in a whisper to her ear.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I don't what I would do without you!" Jeanette replied emotionally. She could feel him shivering all over because of the experience he endured just moments ago.  
  
Again Jeanette looked at the vehicle that nearly crushed Simon's, and then she remembered her other children, Vincent and Mary-Anne that were still in the car. She slowly pulled away from Simon and ran up to the car to check on her kids. To her relief, they are fine. As soon as Vincent recognized his mother, he started to cry out to her.  
  
"Mommy, I want out!!"  
  
Without thinking about it Jeanette obliged Vincent's demands for attention. She pulled Vincent out of his seat and hugged him tightly as she sat in the back seat with her two beloved children. Simon just leaned against the passenger side of the car watching the three of them snuggle close to each other.  
  
"Wow, now that's a wreckage!" Alvin commented as he walked up behind Simon with Tom in his arms.  
  
Simon turned and gave his brother a quick hug before managing enough strength to take his son from Alvin's arms.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Alvin asked worryingly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not to sure. Look at me, I haven't stopped shaking since I saw the car coming crashing down in front of me!" He then brings Tom closer to him for more support. Tom obliges by hugging him around his neck.  
  
"Gees, you didn't tell me the car came that close to you." Alvin said as he looked at the car again and saw that it is less then a foot away from his brother's.  
  
"Alvin where is your car?" Simon asked as he finally realized something.  
  
"Oh, it's about three blocks back. I figured since it's going anywhere that I might as well park it there." Alvin laughed.  
  
Simon shook his head with a smirk. "You're a real card, Alvin.  
  
Both boys stood there silent for a moment, finally Simon looked at Alvin. "I'm glad you made it here! I don't think I could drive home after what just happened!"  
  
"Hay, no prob!" Alvin replied.  
  
---------------  
  
It took at least two hours to clear the road and resume normal mobility. Alvin went back to his car that was parked almost three blocks back and drove it home. Jeanette drove while Simon sat in the passenger seat and their three children sat peacefully all strapped up in the back seat  
  
For the rest of the day, Simon was pretty much quiet. He needed to collect his thoughts. He wanted a smoke, and a stiff drink so badly that he could taste it. But as usual he decided to tough it out. Even though it isn't easy for him, he figured if he could get past this, he could get past anything.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Simon sat alone at the kitchen table, sipping some herbal tea Jeanette made just moments ago. It is the same tea that the councillor had prescribed him for his depression four years ago. Jeanette felt he could use some at this time. Simon never was too keen on the taste of it, though, it does remind him of his mom's cooking, which had been really bad. He and his brothers, however, never had the heart to tell her so to her face.  
  
As crazy as it was, it somehow made Simon feel better as he drank the tea. Whether it is the herbs that helped him or the fact it was the perfect reminder that he was home and things would be all right.  
  
Simon's mind was off in the distance trying not to think about anything. Just exploiting the quietness from his mind.  
  
The strange thing is, however, a small part of his mind is active. What's even stranger is that the thoughts he is sensing are not even his own. The thoughts are so quiet that he could barely make any sense of what they mean. Simon wished that these thoughts would be silent so he can concentrate on calming his nerves now. He needed a distraction, and fast.  
  
That is when he notices some mail still sitting on the table. Some were still left unopened. Obviously Alvin must have put them there as soon as he got home, and didn't have the time to check them before Simon called.  
  
Simon picked them up, and started to browse through the addresses on the envelopes. He sighed as he saw that most of them were bills, no surprise. The last envelope had his name on it, but no stamp and no return address. Curious to know what it is, he opens it and pulls out a piece of paper with a message written on it. Simon could feel himself shaking again as he couldn't turn away, he began to read the note:  
  
Dear Survivor,  
  
You don't know me, but I know you. I am one of the escaped Founders from the Island. I am writing to tell you as a warning that you have made an impression to the Illuminate. You probably read about them from the stolen documents that you found in the black box hidden back on the Island. These are the same people that spawned and funded the 'Founder's Project' on Founders' Island.  
  
As you must have figured by now your life is at risk, it has been ever since the day you came back home. There have been many talks among my people, about the violent acts that would be directed to you. However more had been discussed since I saw your interview on TV a couple of years ago. Although for few years it had been quiet, but since your book has been published things changed.  
  
I ask you to keep a low profile for now on in order to keep you and your family safe.  
  
Please take my warning seriously; I have watched you and your friends from day one since any of you came to the Island. It was me that convinced the rest of the Founders to not dispose of the 'Chipmunk Project' and team you up with four the Founder's top students Mary-Anne, Jeff, Mark and Rob.  
  
I'm working with a team of allies to, hopefully, delay the Illuminati's attempts to destroy you and your family for being involved in this war.  
  
As I said earlier, keep yourself low, they won't do anything to you for a while and it'll be best you stay out of sight as best as you can. You don't have to move out of the country or anything, just try not to get interviewed by any more press for a while. Still I have to applaud you for what you have done so far, and someday like you said in your book, 'the world will know the truth!' But they won't know if you are dead and we could only do so much to prevent that from happening.  
  
When the time is right, and with the help of a good friend of mine, I shell give you the go-ahead to continue in your mission to tell the truth to the world. But for know, please enjoy your freedom with your family.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
The Guardian.  
  
----------  
  
Simon was not sure why but his thoughts, as he read the note, went back to the time when he was in the hospital and recuperating from over dosing on sleeping pills.  
  
********  
  
SIX MONTHS AND TWO DAYS AFTER  
  
TOM AND RENEE'S FUNURAL!  
  
Simon sat up in his hospital bed thinking on what he tried to do the other day. The problem was that he couldn't remember why he did what he did. It was like he was sleep walking through the whole thing. Simon was also upset with the serious talk he and Dave had just moments ago.  
  
His dad was first relieved that he was going to live, suddenly the mood shifted to concerned and then anger towards Simon's, not so smart, move.  
  
With very little complaints, Simon agreed with his dad. Both of them knew that Simon would need help, professionally. They were still discussing on how Simon would be able to get the help that he needs, when a doctor comes in. Simon took one look at him and for some reason he feared him.  
  
The doctor asked if he may talk to Dave alone and Dave followed him out of the room and down the hall. This alone time gives Simon the opportunity to really consider his actions. Moments later, another doctor came in and walked up beside Simon's bed. Again Simon had an unsettling feeling in his stomach.  
  
"You don't know me, but you must trust me!" The Doctor said as he pretended to examine Simon.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" Simon said as he tried to lean as far away as he could from the stranger.  
  
"That's not important! What's important is the future they are planning for you. You mustn't allow them to send you to a rehab clinic! That would for sure mean your demise! You are a strong kid. You can beat this. I would suggest a counsellor instead; here's her name and number on this card. Contact her after you are discharged from this hospital." The mysterious Doctor said as he handed Simon a business card. Please, trust me! I'm trying to help you. Do you understand?"  
  
Simon didn't really answer, just nodded as he accepted the card.  
  
"Good! You're going to be fine. Till we meet again." And with that the strange Doctor left.  
  
When Dave came back to discuss the rehab clinic idea, the two of them had a long disagreement over it. Finally Simon won and convinced Dave he'd rather see a highly recommended counsellor instead.  
  
***********  
  
Simon just stared at the note for a while and digested the information from it. He thought that maybe that the strange Doctor just might be this 'Guardian' person. 'Who ever this guy is, he's right!' He thought to himself. With that Simon decided to lay low until it is safe to try again, like this person suggested.  
  
As soon as he finished his tea, Simon took the note downstairs to his lab and hid it with rest of the information form the Island. Then immediately he went upstairs and straight to bed. 


	34. Mystery Man, Part 3

Chapter 34: Mystery Man, part 3  
  
TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER!  
  
Simon mostly recovered from the accident. He had a very difficult time explaining the near hit collision to Theodore when he called the next evening. All that the youngest sibling kept saying was "...and you were all worried if Eleanor and I would be alright??" Simon assured Theodore that everything was ok now and that he was still alive. The last thing Simon wants to do is make Theodore worry.  
  
Even though a traumatic situation happened, Simon decided to follow the 'Guardian's' advice and carry on with his life, but in a low profile. He was not about to live life in fear of what could happen. And besides, if Simon let on that something was wrong his family would worry and want details of what is going on. This was something that Simon didn't want to have to do. He had enough trouble explaining it to himself.  
  
Today, being that Simon and Jeanette were both had the day off, and that Tom is now feeling much better, they decided to all go shopping in the Mall. The family moment defiantly became quiet an adventure. Aside the fact that 'naptime' was quickly approaching, and the babies were starting to get cranky. Especially Vincent.  
  
At first they were fine, until Vince began getting into everything and pulling toys off the racks. Jeanette and Simon figured that he could be hungry and needed a short break. The five of them went to have lunch and play in the ballroom in the 'Kiddie Jungle Room' on the second floor of the Mall.  
  
After they ate and allowed their little ones to play in the ball pit for an hour, Jeanette checked her watch. "Simon it's getting late, we should finish our shopping and get home." She said.  
  
"You're right." With that, Simon got up, and walked over to collect their babies from the shallow pool filled with plastic colored balls.  
  
He reaches in to grab each of the babies out from the ball pit and places them gently in shopping cart. First he grabs Mary-Anne, then Vincent. Simon turns after making sure they were safe in the cart and reaches to get Tom and realized he is missing. "Tom?" He cried. Quickly Simon dug around to see if he could find him near the bottom. He then began moving some of the balls on the top. Suddenly out popped Tom's head. "Da-Da." He said with his arms reached out to his father.  
  
"Phew, there you are...Sank to the bottom, did ya?" Simon said as he lifted Tom out of the ball pit.  
  
"Yea...Vince sat on me, Daddy..."  
  
"He did? Well, we are just going to have a talk with him when we get home, won't we?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
After Simon places Tom in the cart with Vincent and Mary-Anne the five of them head back out to do more shopping in the mall.  
  
Both Tom and Mary were cooperative when it came to the point that Simon and Jeanette wanted to see if the clothes would fit or not. Then it was Vince's turn.  
  
Vincent, of course was already getting on Simon's nerves by trying to touch everything, and the ballroom incident. Now he is being mischievous when Simon's requests him to try on some of the clothes.  
  
"Ah Vince, come on! Please try on this shirt! I'll bet you'll look really handsome in it!"  
  
Vincent gave his dad the look that said, 'you have absolutely no taste in clothes!' He then tried to hide himself behind the nearest cloth rack.  
  
"Oh, now you get out of there!!" Simon screeched.  
  
"No!" Cries Vincent from under the clothes.  
  
"I really wish you two would stop fighting with each other!" Jeanette said as her patients were beginning to wear thin with the scene that the two of them were creating. She started to hide her face behind her hand in embarrassment as some shoppers walked by and started to stare at the 'crazy' chipmunk family.  
  
"Then you deal with him!" Simon said giving up on his son's stubbiness. He starts to rub his head in the temple area of his left side. The strange thoughts were coming back, and this time they are louder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked when she noticed Simon's pain.  
  
Simon stopped; he didn't know how to explain this phenomenon. "Nothing. I just have a headache." He finally said.  
  
He hands Jeanette the baby shirt and walks up to the isle in order to get his bearings together. After watching her husband disappear, she then turns towards the cloth rack to where her son is hiding.  
  
"Vincent, get out of there!" Jeanette demands.  
  
"No!" Vincent said, as he is still being persistent with his stubbiness.  
  
Both Mary-Anne and Tom who were sitting quietly in the cart. They looked at each other and with a smirk on their face they shook their heads. It is obvious that their brother is just trying to be silly.  
  
Jeanette sighs deeply and as she turns away to see if any other shoppers that are still staring. That's when she notices a shadow of a man from behind other clothes racks in the toddler's sport's section. The man slightly turns his head to look at her, and Jeanette immediately recognizes the hood from the jacket. It is the same green hooded army style coat with the hood that exposed only a part of his face.  
  
Nearly in a panic, Jeanette runs up to the rack and reaches down to grab her son from under it. He immediately thinks it's a game and starts to play hard to get. But Jeanette is in no mood to play games; she manages to grab him and places him in the cart with his siblings. She then begins the search for her husband.  
  
"Simon?" She cries out.  
  
"Yea, what?" Simon said as he came around the corner.  
  
"Simon, I think we're being followed!" Jeanette whispered harshly.  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"He's over by the toddlers' sports section!" She whispered again.  
  
Simon looked over her shoulder and saw the hooded stranger. His blood began to boil, this was starting to really bother him more then scare him. He felt that he had enough of these Founders and started to walk up to the man.  
  
"Simon what are you doing?" Jeanette asked in a shock.  
  
"I've had it Jeanette! I'm not going to let these people run my life anymore! It's time that I take control! They have threatened lives for the last time, and to know that they are following us to where ever we go...?" Simon shakes his head in disbelieve. "Well, I am just not going to put up with it any more."  
  
"Simon, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind...Stay here!"  
  
And with that he marches straight up to the stranger. He wondered if he was the man from the park and at the accident scene or if he was the 'Guardian'. Who ever he is he will regret the day that he'd threatened Simon Seville. He reaches up to the man's arm and spins him around to tell him face to face on how he feels. Simon was about to speak when he suddenly recognizes him. His jaw drops down as far as it would go, and turns pale like he had just seen a ghost, which of course wasn't far from the fact. When he finally finds his voice.  
  
"Rob...?" He says in a barely auditable whisper.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I hope you are enjoying this saga so far... heh hehe :D  
  
I also want to say that I appreciate your reviews and comments about this story, Thanks, and Take Care!  
  
Raven Child. 


End file.
